Gundam Wing on Mount Olympus
by MomsDarkSecret
Summary: The GW boys and their growing family decide to visit the Greek gods. I think they were made for this time! Story 6 in my Gundam Wing series. Complete.
1. Yes Sir, That's My Baby!

This story is number six in my Gundam Wing adventure series. The previous stories are, in chronological order: **Gundam Wing and the Knights of the Round Table, Gundam Wing and the Quest for the Holy Grail,** **The** **Magicians of Gundam Wing,** **Gundam Wing and the Men of Sherwood Forest** and **Gundam Wing and the Gods of Thunder**. If you read this story without reading the others first, it might not make a lot of sense. But of course you, the reader, have total control!

**Disclaimer**: This is an original work of fiction, but the characters of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wu-Fei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, Zechs Merquise and Treize Kushranada are borrowed from Gundam Wing AC by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino and produced by Sunrise. Roku, on the other hand, is totally my creation and so is Alexa. Other Gundam Wing characters, like Sally Po and Lucretzia Noin, who might appear or be mentioned are also borrowed from Gundam Wing by Yatate-sama and Tomino-sama.

**Warnings**: This is a comedy, but you'll have to watch out for implied yaoi, not-so-implied yaoi, sexual innuendo, adult situations, occasional swearing, a general lack of respect for "decent" behavior and a noticeable tendency toward mayhem and destruction. I'm also not too interested in presenting an accurate representation of history or any known legends which might bear a faint resemblance to this story.

**Random Thought for the Evening**: "Ever notice how when a man gets hit in the balls, every man watching instinctively flinches? So I'm wondering: if a woman gets a sex change operation to become a man, will she develop the instinctive flinch response or will she have to learn it?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: **Yes Sir, That's My Baby**

The Gundam pilots were still unpacking from their trip when Sally appeared at the front door with Roku.

"Welcome home, guys!" she said cheerfully. "Although it seems odd to say it, since it's only been one night. Roku tells me you were gone for months."

"Yes we were," Trowa said. "We're almost done unpacking. Join us for breakfast. Treize and Zechs should be back in a little bit."

"Did you have any interesting adventures?" Sally took a seat at the big kitchen table. "Roku's being kind of coy about it."

"What? You mean he hasn't blurted everything out already?"

Roku stuck his tongue out.

Trowa patted him on the head. "We had a little excitement. We'll tell you about it over breakfast."

Quatre came into the kitchen. "Hi, Sally."

"Hi, Quatre."

Sally's eyes sparkled. "So tell me: did Zechs have a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, didn't I mention it?" Quatre said innocently. "I made a female embryo. He had a little girl."

"She's really cute," Roku volunteered. "Her name is Alexa."

"Alexa? That's pretty." Sally grinned. "This is going to be interesting watching Zechs explain her to Noin."

"You didn't tell her anything?" Trowa asked.

"Not a word. I'm just an observer here."

Wu-Fei and Duo appeared looking slightly damp.

"Hey, Sally."

"Hey guys."

The front door opened and Heero, Treize, Zechs and Alexa entered. Alexa was holding Zechs' hand and looking around with wide eyes. Heero was carrying an electronic notepad.

"I've got all the info I need," Heero announced. "I'll put Alexa in the system as soon as I get to work. Is breakfast ready?"

"We're just starting it."

"I'll just grab some cereal then." Heero got a bowl out of the cupboard. "I want to get the records updated before Noin can check them, which I assume she'll do as soon as she finds out."

"Probably a safe assumption," Sally agreed. She smiled at Alexa. "What a beautiful little girl!" She leaned over so she could greet Alexa at eye level. "How do you do, Alexa? My name is Sally Po. I'm a friend of the family."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Sally," Alexa replied in a small voice, but she ducked partly behind Zechs as she spoke.

Zechs reached down and picked her up. "Alexa's feeling a little shy right now. This is all pretty new to her."

"I can imagine." Sally glanced at Quatre. "I thought you guys were only gone for months. Alexa looks six years old."

"Her early growth was accelerated."

"So it would seem."

"Roku did the same thing."

"I see." Sally smiled at Alexa again. "But a six year old daughter might be easier to explain to Noin than a baby. Of course, she looks an awful lot like Zechs." She studied Alexa's face. "But I can see Treize in her, too." She grinned at the others. "You realize Noin will notice this."

"Maybe she'll pretend not to," Heero said with a shrug. "She probably won't want to think about the guy she's had the hots for all this time getting knocked up by another guy."

"Treize did not knock me up," Zechs said primly.

"Though it wasn't for lack of trying," Duo snickered.

"You should talk," Zechs sniffed. "How many women did you knock up in ancient England? Eight? Ten?"

"There's no proof of that!"

Heero finished his cereal. "I'm off. See you guys later." He headed out the door.

"Mama, do I have to go to school today?"

"You should."

"Can Alexa come too?"

"I think Alexa needs a little more home-schooling first," Treize said.

"At the very least, we need to explain what she shouldn't talk about," said Quatre. "It would hardly do for her to mention that she was born in Asgard and grew up in Frey's house."

"That might lead to a few awkward questions," Treize agreed.

Zechs nodded. "We should all go to work and school, just like normal. Since Treize doesn't have a job, he can stay home and raise our daughter." He smiled sweetly at Treize. "She can start school with Roku in a few weeks."

"So I'm a house-husband, am I?"

Zechs kissed him on the cheek.

"Mommy, can I have some of what Roku is eating?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Zechs put Alexa down and she trotted over to climb into a chair beside Roku.

Roku poured her a bowl of cereal.

"I'll make some hot food," Duo volunteered. "How about egg, sausage and cheese scramble, with toast and fruit on the side?"

"Yummy!" Roku and Alexa chorused.

"All righty, then!" Duo got to work.

After breakfast, everyone got ready to go and Treize took Alexa home. Noin arrived at their door just moments after Treize left.

"Did Heero leave already?" Noin asked as they all crowded out the door.

"Yeah, he went in early," Duo said.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, just something he wanted to do."

Roku dashed off toward the school. "Bye, everybody!"

"Have a good day, sweetheart!"

"You never did tell me what happened on your trip," Sally pointed out quietly as they walked to the train station. Noin was walking a few paces ahead of them with Wu-Fei and Duo

"Oh, nothing much," Quatre lied airily.

"Yeah, hardly anything happened at all," Trowa chuckled, "if you overlook destroying and re-creating the earth."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I think I'd like to hear more about that." She glanced at Zechs. "And about Zechs delivery too."

Zechs flushed. "Maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that."

When they arrived at the train station, Noin stopped next to Zechs. "So, how are you and Treize getting along? Your cottage doesn't seem too crowded?"

"Not at all."

"But there's only one bedroom," Noin said pointedly. She frowned.

"Ah, well," Zechs coughed delicately. "We don't mind sharing."

"I should say not," Duo whispered loudly. "With their limbs all tangled up together like that they don't really need much more than a twin bed."

Zechs flushed and Noin's frown got darker.

"Maybe you should shut up, Duo," Wu-Fei said.

The train arrived and they shuffled on board along with the other commuters.

Noin continued to frown at Zechs. "So, you and Treize really are an item, then?" she grumbled finally.

Zechs went for the gallant approach. "Noin, I recognize that we have been close for many years, but I must honestly tell you that I have harbored a truly deep affection for Treize for a long time. His companionship fulfills me."

"I don't see why you never mentioned it," Noin muttered darkly. "You must have known how I felt all these years."

"Treize was dead," Zechs responded simply. "I preferred not talking about him."

"Yeah, about that…" Noin turned to Quatre. "We still don't have a good explanation for having a Treize look-alike on Mars. What are we going to do?"

"Well…" Quatre began thoughtfully.

"Geez, Quatre, what's to think about?" Duo said absently. "Why not have Roku do some big magic and just cast a spell on everyone? Make it so they can't recognize Treize even if they look right at him."

Quatre stared at Duo in surprise. "I'll be damned! That's actually a good idea."

"Say what?"

"I mean it, except I won't put the spell on everyone else. I'll put it on Treize. I can cast a spell that will keep people from realizing they recognize him."

"But what about us?" Zechs asked anxiously. "Will we forget who he is?"

"It won't be a forgetting spell," Quatre assured him. "It will just disrupt the association between Treize's face and his name. I'll make it a weak spell so it will only work on people who don't already know him well."

"But doesn't that mean it wouldn't work on Une?" Trowa asked.

Quatre nodded. "I don't think I could cast a spell strong enough to keep Une from recognizing Treize. We just have to make sure she never sees him."

"But that should be ok as long as Treize stays on Mars and no one here figures out who he is," said Wu-Fei.

"Exactly."

"Better make sure to tell Alexa not to mention her daddy's name to anyone," Duo remarked.

Noin's eyes narrowed. "Who's Alexa?"

Duo clapped a hand over his mouth and everyone groaned.

"Alexa is Zechs' daughter," Sally volunteered brightly. "And Treize is her father."

"WHAT?!"

"She's adopted," Quatre said hastily.

"That's right!" everyone agreed quickly. They all nodded and smiled with lots of teeth showing.

Noin wasn't buying it. "Adopted when?" She glared at Zechs. "You didn't mention anything to me about adopting a daughter. When did she arrive? Or was she born here? What happened to her parents?"

"Um… Um…" Zechs stuttered, his normally calm demeanor momentarily gone.

Sally leaned forward. "She's an adorable little six-year-old. She looks just like Zechs. They just brought her home last night." She grinned at Zechs. "Isn't that right?"

Zechs paled. "Uh, yes, that's right. I didn't mention it before because… ah… there was a chance it might not work out. But it did and now she's living with me and Treize," he finished quickly.

Noin crossed her arms and stared at him fixedly. "I look forward to meeting her. She looks just like you, eh?"

"Ah, yes."

"So what did Sally mean that Treize is her father? Did he sire her before he died and you only recently located her?"

"Oh, well, you see…" Zechs began uncertainly, but then the train arrived at the main dome. "Oh look! Here's our stop!" He quickly fled the train.

"What just a damn minute!" Noin shouted. She darted after him.

"You like stirring up trouble, don't you Sally?" Wu-Fei remarked dryly.

"Who, me?"

"Look at that innocent face," Wu-Fei commented to the others.

"Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth," Trowa agreed.

Sally grinned broadly. "Noin's going to figure it out anyway the first time she sees Alexa. She looks too much like her parents to be anything other than their genetic offspring."

"We shouldn't worry about it," Duo said. "Alexa's such a sweet child she'll have Noin wrapped around her finger in no time, just like the rest of us."

"That's true."

"Let's get to work and see if Heero has her records in the system yet."

In fact, Heero was all done entering her data into the system. "I made her birth certificate a backup copy from one of the destroyed colonies. That way no one will be surprised when they can't find any other information on her. They'll just assume all her other records were lost with the colony. I would've been done sooner, but I've had company." He pointed under the desk.

A pair of bright green eyes twinkled at them from the shadows under the desk.

"A sprite!" Duo exclaimed. "I thought you told them to stay out of the office."

"I did," Heero grumbled sourly, "but apparently their sense of time passage is attached to individuals. They seem to know exactly how long I was gone and they… missed me." He glared darkly at nothing.

"That's cute!"

"No it's not."

The sprite peeked out from under the desk. "The Man with Many Faces was in a place we couldn't go."

"I should have stayed."

"Oh really?" Wu-Fei grinned. "What if Freya decided she wanted more kids?"

Heero paled. "I told you not to mention that name!"

The sprite came all the way out from under the desk. "Did the Man with Many Faces make a baby?"

"None of your business!"

"Yes he did."

The sprite clapped its hands and disappeared.

Heero put a hand over his face. "Oh great! How much you wanna bet the little wretch has gone off to tell all his friends?"

"What harm can that do?" Wu-Fei shrugged. "It's not like they can find him. He isn't marked and he lives in Asgard, where they apparently can't go."

"What if they tell Relena?" Heero growled. "You know they would think it was funny."

"It is funny!" Duo chuckled. "Can you imagine her face?"

Heero glared at him.

Duo blinked innocently. "She would never hear it from me."

"Yeah, right."

When they returned home that evening, they found Treize and Alexa at their house playing with Roku. Treize was watching affectionately as Roku and Alexa engaged in their favorite game, which basically consisted of them rolling around on the floor until Roku, in tiger form, pinned Alexa to the ground and licked her face until she was soggy.

Zechs groaned. "Roku, are you trying to imitate Fenrir? She's dripping!"

Alexa giggled as she squirmed under Roku's furry belly. "It tickles!"

Roku hopped up and Alexa scrambled to her feet. She dashed to Zechs and flung her arms around his legs, smearing slobber from her face and hair all over his crisply pressed trousers. Zechs picked her up and kissed her cheek, despite the mess.

"How do you manage to look cute even drenched in tiger spit?"

Alexa hugged him tightly around the neck. "Because my mommy is pretty!" she chirped.

"She has that right," Treize echoed.

Zechs favored him with a seductive smile.

Noin, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, watched this exchange with a frown that kept trying to turn into a smile. "I take it this is your daughter Alexa?"

"Yes." Zechs turned toward Noin. "Alexa, I would like you to meet Lucretzia Noin. She's a very good friend of mine."

Alexa bobbed her head. "How do you do, Miss Lucretzia?" She offered Noin a sweetly tentative smile.

Noin's frown faded all the way into a reluctant smile. "Call me Noin, Alexa. Everyone does. I'm pleased to meet you." She studied Alexa's face for a moment and then her eyes moved first to Zechs' face and then to Treize's. "She looks like both of you," she remarked casually.

"That's because they're my mommy and daddy," Alexa piped up.

"Is that so?" Noin said. "Where were you born, Alexa?"

"In Asgard."

Noin stared.

Everyone else remained conspicuously silent.

"It was right before Ragnarok, but I don't remember it. Uncle Duo says it's because they stuffed me in Roku's storage space so I wouldn't get hurt from all the lightning and the world breaking up and everything."

Noin stared around the room. "Would anyone care to elaborate on that story?"

No one spoke up.

"I don't recall any colonies nicknamed Asgard," Noin continued. "And I may be a simple soldier, but I'm pretty sure Ragnarok is an apocalypse legend." She looked from face to face. "Well?"

Treize cleared his throat. "We, ah, did a bit of time traveling last night."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Treize cleared his throat again. "We spent a few months in Asgard where the Norse gods of old reside."

"And Alexa was born there?"

"Well, you see…"

Noin fixed her eyes on Zechs. "Zechs Merquise, we've been friends a long time. Tell me to my face that you didn't give birth to that child."

"You know I'm a man…"

"Fuck that! So is Quatre and I figured out a while ago he gave birth to Roku." She tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Zechs' shoulders slumped. "You're right. I did."

"And Treize is her Father." She lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes, but it didn't happen the way it does between a man and a woman."

"It never has when it's two men doing it. I'm not that naïve." She looked at Quatre. "I suppose you had something to do with this."

Quatre hung his head. "It was a really interesting experiment."

"Scientists!" Noin exclaimed. "Sheesh!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. I'm going out to get laid. There's gotta be at least ONE man on this planet who likes doing it with a woman!" She stormed out.

Alexa blinked at Zechs in confusion. "What was Miss Noin talking about, Mommy?"

Zechs blushed. "She's just a little confused about you having a mommy who's a man, that's all."

"Oh." Alexa pursed her lips. "But Roku's Mama is a man, too. Why is it confusing?"

"Um, do you mind if I explain it to you when you're older?"

"I'll be older tomorrow."

"I mean a lot older."

Alexa's little brow wrinkled. "That's just what grownups say when they don't want to explain something."

"That's right." Zechs put her down. "So let's just say I'm too embarrassed to explain it right now."

"Ok." But Alexa didn't look convinced. She looked at Roku and he winked at her.

"I'll explain it to you later, Alexa," Roku whispered.

"Try not to be too explicit," Quatre murmured. "She is just a little girl."

"I know."

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting day!" Sally said brightly. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"The day's still young!" Duo piped up. "There's plenty of time for us to cause more trouble. Why don't you stay for dinner? It sounds like Noin's going to be out for awhile."

"I don't mind if I do."

"If we're all eating here, we better raid the fridge in our cottage," Treize said. "You might have enough food for Duo and Roku, but if Alexa's eating here too, there won't be enough for the rest of us."

"Hey!"


	2. It Can't be That Bad

Chapter 2: **It Can't be that Bad**

After a week of intensive home schooling, Treize declared Alexa not ready for school.

"Why not?" Zechs asked. He was seated in the Gundam pilots' living room with Alexa in his lap.

"Because Alexa is too honest to not answer a direct question truthfully." Treize favored her with a warm smile. "Like she did when Noin asked where she was born."

Duo grinned at Roku. "That sounds a lot like someone else we know."

"So, I think Alexa needs a little more time to grow up to the point where she can lie convincingly. I'm sure I can teach her. I used to be a politician. I'm a skilled liar."

Zechs frowned. "I'm not sure I want my little girl taught how to lie convincingly. It's not a very good trait. And I don't expect her to go into politics."

"Nevertheless," Quatre said, "we need to protect Treize's identity and to do that we can't have Alexa telling anyone who asks that her daddy is Treize Kushranada." He smiled at Alexa. "No matter how proud she might be of that fact."

"It's wrong to lie," Alexa said gravely.

"You're right, dear," Zechs agreed.

"But that doesn't mean you always have to tell people what you know. Not answering a question without specifically lying is a politician's lifeblood," Treize said.

"That still sounds wrong," said Alexa.

"Corrected by a six-year-old," Heero muttered.

"Well, if all we need is time…" Trowa hinted.

"Not again!" Wu-Fei groaned. "You know how climate change affects me."

"But it's for Alexa's sake."

Alexa blinked at Wu-Fei with large blue eyes.

Wu-Fei sighed. "Fine! Let's go somewhere then. But for a change, can it be someplace where we will not risk destroying the entire future?"

"I kind of liked hanging around with gods, though," Duo said. "Let's visit some more."

"More gods? Which ones?"

"The Greek gods!" Duo exclaimed immediately. "They were a real party crowd, judging from the stories."

"You just want to get drunk and laid!" Wu-Fei accused.

"The ancient Greeks were rather casual about sexual relations," Trowa noted.

"Oh yeah!" Duo rubbed his hands together. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"And they were fond of bathing, Fei," Trowa pointed out. "They also had very refined tastes in food. I think you'd rather enjoy it. It should be quite educational as well."

"Well…" Wu-Fei grew thoughtful. "When you put it like that, it does sound rather interesting."

"It's all settled then," Trowa said. "We'll go to Mount Olympus in ancient Greece for a few months. Or maybe a year."

"Just like that?" Heero grumbled. "We've barely managed to get settled back here."

"You're just whining because the sprites will be able to follow you there," Duo chuckled.

Heero muttered something unrepeatable under his breath.

"Should we mention it to Sally and Noin or just disappear overnight again?" Quatre asked.

"We should tell them," Zechs said. "They'd probably figure it out anyway. We are always a little disoriented after these trips."

"Good point."

"Very well," said Treize. "We should probably leave as soon as possible."

"We can go tomorrow night," Quatre said. "We can tell Noin and Sally what the plan is tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

So the next morning, when Sally and Noin arrived to accompany them to work, Quatre cleared his throat.

"Um, Sally? Noin? There's something we want to talk to you about."

"You're leaving again," Noin said immediately.

"Well, you see…" Quatre began.

"You're worried about what Alexa might say to someone," Noin interrupted. She fixed Quatre with a stern glare. "Une sent you out here to work. How can you do that if you keep wandering off?"

"We'll only be gone for the night," Quatre said with his best smile. "You won't even notice."

Noin frowned. "That's something I don't understand. You say that you spend months away when you go on these trips, but none of you look like you're getting any older. Shouldn't you be aging?"

Quatre shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure we're all aging." He straightened up and combed his fingers through his blond hair. "Don't I look older?"

"No." Noin poked his smooth, downy cheek with a fingertip. "You aren't even shaving yet."

"I am too!"

"That's true," Trowa said with a smile. "I saw him shave just three days ago. I'm sure he'll need to again next week."

Quatre glared. "I shave more often than that!"

"But didn't Heero say the sprites knew how long we'd been gone?" Duo interrupted.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the sprites also move through time," Heero grumbled. "They talk about stuff we did in the past like it was yesterday."

"Maybe all the time travel is decelerating our growth," Wu-Fei speculated.

"That's an interesting thought," said Quatre. "I'll have to think about that."

"You can do that on your own time," Noin said. "It's time to go to work."

"Right."

But after a typical day at work, everyone returned to the Gundam pilots' house to plan their excursion. This time, Noin watched along with Sally as they assembled the items they would need for their trip. She blinked in surprise as Roku stuffed item after item into his storage space.

"Where is he putting all that?" Noin whispered to Sally.

"I'm not sure," Sally replied with a smile, "but it's fascinating isn't it? I imagine our best scientists would have a grand time trying to figure out the space-time ramifications implied by the existence of Roku's storage space."

"It gives me a headache," Noin muttered.

"That's why I try not to think about it too hard."

"Ok," Quatre said finally. "I think we're ready."

"Aren't you going to change into tunics or something?" Noin asked.

"It isn't necessary," Zechs said. "They'll notice we're strangers whether we're wearing strange clothes or not."

"Too bad!" Sally chuckled. "We were looking forward to seeing you in a skirt. You've got nice legs."

Zechs' face reddened and Treize smiled. "He certainly has," he agreed.

"Do you mind?" Zechs said primly.

"I think you'd better go outside like before," Quatre said to Sally and Noin. "I don't want to pick you up in the spell inadvertently." Then he grinned. "Unless you want to go?"

"No thanks!" Noin replied. She scooted for the door. "Come on, Sally. You have to keep me company."

Sally smiled. "As always, my friend." She followed Noin to the door. "Have a good trip! See you in the morning."

After the two women had departed, Quatre looked around. "All set?" Everyone nodded. He held his spell book up in front of him. "We wish to go to Mount Olympus in the time of Zeus." He flipped the book open and read for a moment. "All right, here we go." And he spoke the spell aloud.

The world shifted and they found themselves standing in a grassy meadow on the slope of a tall mountain. Small gold, white and lavender flowers bobbed in the warm breeze above the emerald grass, filling the air with a beautiful scent. Fluffy white clouds floated in the deep blue sky over their heads. Above them, the slopes of the mountain rose toward a rocky, snow-covered peak. At the edge of the meadow stood several buildings constructed in the classical Greek style, with snow white pillars supporting intricately carved roofs. Beautiful people walked in and amongst the buildings, dressed variously in flowing robes that resembled togas and shorter leg-revealing tunics that were belted at the waist. A few people lounged on carpets in the meadow, sipping from large golden goblets. Several of them were now sitting up and staring curiously at the group who had suddenly appeared in the middle of the meadow. They gestured and spoke to each other excitedly.

One of these people finally rose and approached them. She was a handsome woman of indeterminate years with flowing dark brown hair woven into elaborate curls with strands of gold and lavender ribbon. She wore a dress that was simply several lengths of snow white cloth folded about her and held in place with a wide embroidered belt around her trim waist and a golden clasp at her left shoulder. The cloth hung down around her right arm, revealing her shoulder and a generous portion of her right breast. She stopped in front of them and bowed.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus, strangers. I am Hera, the wife of mighty Zeus." She regarded them curiously, but her eyes fixed on Treize's face. "What brings you to the home of the gods?"

"We are traveling scholars," Treize replied graciously, "and we are intrigued by the stories of the wisdom and beauty of the fabled residents of Mount Olympus. We beg to impose on your hospitality for a brief educational visit."

Hera smiled, lighting up her face and making her appear quite youthful. "We would be honored to have you as our guests." She stepped forward and looped her arm through Treize's. "Come. I will show you to guest rooms suitable for such fine persons as yourselves. I hope you will accept me as your humble hostess for the time being. My husband is away at present." She frowned slightly. "No doubt dipping his wick between the legs of some charming girl or other." She glanced at Quatre. "Pray tell me, young man, for your youthful beauty is on such a par with the gods I must wonder aloud, were you perhaps sired by my wayward husband on one of his many excursions among the mortals?"

Quatre flushed. "No I was not, Lady Hera. My mother and father were both mortals."

Hera favored him with a smile. "Forgive me for asking, but it seems like we are always having half-mortal children turn up on Mount Olympus claiming they were fathered by Zeus. More often than not, it's true. My husband is rather too fond of his pleasures."

"With a wife as lovely as you," said Treize, "I cannot understand why he would ever need to stray from home."

Hera flushed a delicate pink. "You flatter me most graciously, sir. What is your name?"

"I am Treize Kushranada. Please call me Treize. My companion is Zechs Merquise and the child he carries is our daughter, Alexa."

"Your daughter?" Hera stared at Zechs and Alexa. "But who is her mother?" She looked around at the complete lack of other females in the group.

"Treize and I are pleased to have created this child together," Zechs answered. He was frowning slightly at the possessive way Hera was clinging to Treize's arm.

Hera stared at him. "But are you not also a man?"

"I am."

Hera blinked in confusion for a moment and then shook her head. "No matter." The smile returned to her face. "We gods have seen and done more astonishing things in the creation of new life." She smiled at Alexa. "Your daughter is certainly lovely enough to grace Mount Olympus. I think perhaps she might be prettier than Athena." She led them up the wide shallow steps of the largest of the buildings and between its massive marble pillars. "This is the main hall of our complex. This is where we take the majority of our meals and hold our councils." She led the way through the main hall, which was strewn with low tables surrounded by cushions and bolsters of various sizes. Down a side hall, through a beautiful garden with a sparkling fountain, and along a trellis-covered walkway laden with sweet-smelling roses, she led them finally to a long, low building built in a semi-circle around a wide green lawn. Small pillars at the edge of the grass supported a roof over a wide veranda with recliners and small round tables. Beyond the veranda, open doorways and large windows revealed comfortable bedrooms with large, pillow-covered beds and sideboards supporting intricate porcelain basins and pitchers.

"I hope you will find this accommodation to your liking," Hera said.

"It's lovely!" Quatre exclaimed. He stepped up onto the veranda and turned to look at the view. The snowy peak of the mountain towered above them, partly hidden by fat cumulous clouds.

Hera disengaged her arm from Treize's and clapped her hands. Several young men and women in tunics appeared. "Bring wine and food for our guests," she commanded. Then she turned to Treize. "If you need anything, just clap and ask a servant to bring it to you."

Wu-Fei scratched his shoulder. "Is there a bath nearby?"

"Of course!" Hera took his hand and led him across the lawn. Beyond a low hedge at the edge of the lawn was a large round pool. A stand of slender trees on the left partially shaded smooth rocks with a low waterfall tumbling over them. The water from the waterfall flowed into the pool and then flowed out again in a narrow stream on the right. "Don't be fooled by the nearness of the snow," Hera said, "the water is quite warm. You will find this a most pleasant bath."

Duo's eyes were sparkling. "Let's take a bath, Fei! This looks great!"

Wu-Fei eyed him suspiciously. "You just want to get my clothes off."

Duo grinned. "I'll oil your back."

Wu-Fei shifted uncomfortably and scratched some more. "Oh, all right."

"Mama, look there's food." Roku pointed back toward the house.

"You just had dinner."

"But I'm hungry!"

"I'm hungry too, Mommy," Alexa piped up. Her little tummy growled.

Zechs put her down. "Go ahead, but leave something for the rest of us."

"Yes, Mommy!" Alexa and Roku raced back to the veranda, where the servants had set out several plates and pitchers.

"May I have milk, please?" Roku asked the nearest servant.

"Of course, sir." The handsome servant turned to Alexa. "Would you like milk also, miss?"

"Yes please."

Hera beamed. "A healthy appetite is a good thing in children," she said approvingly. "Now, I will leave you to get settled, but I hope you will join us in the main hall for dinner this evening. A gong will sound when dinner is served." She bowed again and moved off, her hips swaying slightly.

Zechs watched her go with a faint frown. "She seemed mighty interested in you, Treize."

"She was just being friendly, I'm sure." Treize put his arm around Zechs' waist. "But that's why I made sure to point out that we're a family."

Zechs did not look convinced.

Duo was already stripping out of his clothes. "Anyone else want to bathe?" He splashed into the pool. "Oh wow! This is great!" He pointed to the side of the pool, where a small collection of pitchers rested in a shallow niche. "I bet there's bath oil in one of those, Fei."

In fact, there were several kinds of bath oil, scented with various flowers. Wu-Fei stripped out of his own clothes and slid into the water next to Duo.

Duo poured a generous dose of some oil into his palm. He sniffed it. "Smells like lilac." He smeared it onto Wu-Fei's scales. "I like how this feels. How about you?"

"It's niiiice." Wu-Fei purred. He closed his eyes and slumped over a little. "Don't forget my butt. It itches too."

Duo grinned. "I'll be happy to oil your butt for you, Fei!"

Heero sighed. "It's a good thing the children are eating." But then he started pulling off his own clothes. "But I think a bath might be nice right now. I do feel a little… well…"

Quatre shook his head. "Just say horny and be done with it." He took Trowa's hand. "Come on, let's go sit with the kids. We'll bathe later." He shook a finger at the three young men in the water. "Try not to make too much noise." They returned to the veranda with Treize and Zechs.

Treize poured wine into goblets and took a sip. "This is really good. It's fruity but you can taste the wood tones."

Zechs took a sip too. "You're right, that is good." He and Treize settled onto recliners. "This is definitely better than working. All these vacations are destroying my work ethic."

"Being dead sort of did that for me," Treize murmured sleepily. "I think I'm going to take a nap until dinner." He put his wine down and dozed off.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Trowa. He curled up on another recliner and closed his eyes.

Zechs lifted an eyebrow at Quatre. "Looks like we're left minding the children again."

"We mothers always get stuck with that chore," Quatre chuckled.

Roku and Alexa finished eating. "Mama, can Alexa and I go exploring?"

"Well, I guess so. But don't get lost. And come back when you hear the gong ring for dinner."

"Ok." The two of them dashed away.

"That's interesting," Zechs said casually. "Roku didn't change back into a tiger."

"He will eventually. I think he's just on his good behavior right now." Quatre leaned over and held out his goblet. "Now that the kids are gone…" Zechs filled his goblet with more of the deep red wine.

Quatre took a long sip and leaned back with a sigh. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Me too."

From the direction of the bath, a good deal of splashing and groaning could be heard.

"They're having way too much fun," Quatre murmured sleepily.

"Yeah." Zechs closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll invite Treize to have a bath after dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea. We can bunk Alexa in with Roku for the night."

Zechs nodded drowsily. A moment later, he was sound asleep.

"This would work better if the time zones lined up more," Quatre mumbled. Then he too fell asleep.


	3. The Gods of Olympus

Chapter 3: **The Gods of Olympus**

The dinner gong was a deep resonant tone that echoed across the meadow. Quatre rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around. As the last echoes of the gong faded, Roku came bounding across the grass with Alexa clinging to his back.

"Hi, Mama!" Roku shouted. "We came back when the dinner bell rang!"

"Like that's a surprise," Zechs remarked, also rubbing sleep from his eyes. "They're probably hungry."

Roku skidded to a halt and Alexa tumbled from his back, giggling.

"Mommy, guess what?" Alexa leaped into Zechs' lap, making him wince. 'We saw horses with wings and Roku turned into one and we went flying."

Zechs paled. "You did?"

"It was fun!"

"I didn't go very high," Roku said. He sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws. "Horses weren't designed to fly."

"That's… reassuring." Zechs tightened his arms around Alexa.

Heero came out of one of the bedrooms. "Was that the dinner bell?"

"Yeah." Quatre stood up. "Are Duo and Wu-Fei awake?"

"Duo is and Wu-Fei soon will be."

Wu-Fei's muffled shout echoed from the bedroom. "Duo! You could at least ask first before sticking that in there!"

"I'll be quick!" Duo exclaimed.

There were sounds of a struggle, accompanied by grunts and startled exclamations. Then Duo emitted a yelp of pain and Wu-Fei appeared, flushed and irritated.

"Try that again and I'll singe your braid!" Wu-Fei growled over his shoulder.

Duo followed him out, walking gingerly and holding his balls. "That was mean," he sniffed.

"You had it coming," Wu-Fei replied archly.

Alexa scrambled out of Zechs' lap and leaped onto the still sleeping Treize. "Wake up, Daddy! It's time for dinner!"

Treize gasped. "Umph! I'm awake! Don't do that again."

Alexa hugged him with a wide, sweet smile. "Sorry, Daddy."

Treize wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right."

Quatre nudged Trowa. "Wake up, sleepyhead. It's time to eat. The kids are hungry."

Trowa stretched and sat up. Then he patted his chest with a vaguely concerned expression and looked around. "Has anyone seen my staff?"

Everyone looked around but the snake-staff was nowhere to be seen.

Roku lifted his nose and sniffed. "I don't smell any snakes, Papa Trowa."

"Well, there are a lot of beautiful women on Mount Olympus. I imagine he's just slithered off to get an eyeful." Trowa stood up. "Let's go eat."

The group set off across the grass, under the arbor, past the fountain and back to the cavernous main hall. The wide hall was filled with graceful, beautiful people, some sleek and slender, others pleasantly round and plump. In coloring they varied from swarthy Mediterranean complexions with thick dark hair to fair-skinned and light-eyed with long fair hair. But no matter what their appearance, every person there exuded a natural, confident beauty. Most of these gorgeous people were reclined comfortably on the low divans, feasting on the food covering the low tables in between. Fruit, bread and roast meats, all cut into pieces suitably sized for eating with one's fingers, tempted the new arrivals. The Gundam pilots stopped inside the entrance and looked around.

Hera spotted them and came over greet them. "My friends! Welcome!" She favored them with a lovely smile. "I trust you had no trouble finding your way back?" Her eyes fell on Roku and her eyebrows rose in surprise. "But when last we met, you had no beast companion and another child. Am I correct in assuming they are one and the same?"

"Yes, Miss Hera," Roku replied politely.

"Are you descended from the gods, child?"

"No ma'am. I'm a sorcerer."

"Oh." Hera gestured toward the couches. "Please, come sit, eat and relax." She led them to a group of empty divans close together.

Everyone settled onto the comfortably cushioned couches, except for Roku and Alexa, who sat on the floor close to one table. They immediately began wolfing down the tasty morsels of food.

"Hera," a pretty young woman spoke up from a short distance away. "Who are your guests?"

"These are visitors from afar who have come to savor the wisdom and beauty of Olympus."

The young woman inclined her head. "Welcome, friends. I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

"How do you do, Lady Artemis?" Everyone chorused in response, except for Roku and Alexa, who had too much food in their mouths to speak politely.

A handsome man with dark curly hair trimmed above his ears, sitting near Artemis and bearing a strong resemblance to her, bowed from his seated position. "I am Apollo, the Sun God, patron of music and poetry. Welcome to Olympus. Pray tell, are there no women in your group?"

"Only my daughter, Lord Apollo," Treize replied. He patted Alexa on the head. "Our female companions declined to accompany us on our journey."

Apollo sighed wistfully. "How unfortunate! For as handsome as you gentlemen are, I can only guess at the distinctive beauty of any woman fit to sit among you."

"You are too picky, Apollo," said a muscular and broad-shouldered man. His dark hair fell in long waves to the waist of his thick torso, most of which they could see because he wore only a simple pleated skirt, with a single fold of cloth draped from one shoulder across his chest to the opposite hip. "With men as beautiful as these, the distinction from womanhood is too unimportant to note." He grinned at the group of Gundam pilots suggestively. "While I confess the youthful beauty of the young blond is stirring, and the sensuous grace of the silver-haired gentleman is breathtaking, I find the exotic charm of this dark-haired youth with the slanted eyes to be singularly striking." He leaned toward Wu-Fei. "Pray tell, young beauty, have you yet savored the lustful embrace of a grown man?"

Wu-Fei cleared his throat. "Well, ah…"

"Hephaestus!" Hera interrupted sharply. "I pray you to restrain your appetites until our new friends have had a chance to learn our ways."

Hephaestus bowed his head. "As you command, My Lady."

"Oh, don't worry, Lady Hera," Duo piped up. "You'll find us to be accommodating fellows in many respects." He tipped up his goblet and drained it. "Your wine is excellent! Is it locally made?"

Hera beamed. "The wine of the gods is made from grapes grown on the slopes of Mount Olympus," she began.

"It is the finest wine in the world!" A happy-go-lucky fellow interrupted her. His round happy face wore what appeared to be a perpetual smile. His thick black curls tumbled haphazardly above his bright blue eyes. His cheeks were bright red. He patted his rotund middle and swigged from his cup deeply. "You'll find none better anywhere!" He looked into his now-empty goblet with vague disappointment. A servant appeared to refill it from a pitcher and he thrust the cup into the air, sloshing out a little of its new contents. "Let's have a drinking contest!"

"Not now, Dionysus!" Hera said sharply. "Maybe after dinner and outside of the main hall."

"She's afraid he'll start another food fight," Hephaestus confided in a loud whisper.

"Food fights are wasteful," Duo agreed sagely, "but a drinking contest sounds like fun."

"Does it seem to anyone else like we start every one of these trips with Duo getting into a drinking contest?" Quatre grumped.

"It is getting a little repetitive," Heero muttered.

"Well forgive me for having a limited set of interests," Duo sniffed. "But come to think of it, didn't the ancient Greeks enjoy several games of chance?"

"Games of chance, do you say?" A handsome youth on a nearby couch sat up straight. "I might know one or two." Several people groaned.

"Don't believe his innocent face," Apollo said. "Hermes is a fiend who will skin you of anything you value and call it a game."

"Indeed?" Duo grinned from ear to ear. He bowed his head toward Hermes. "I would be most pleased to engage in a friendly contest or two."

Hermes grinned back. "Perhaps after dinner…?"

Quatre watched the two exchange frighteningly similar grins and groaned. "This cannot be a good thing," he muttered.

"Maybe not," Wu-Fei said, "but it keeps him out of my hair and various orifices on my body."

"Good point."

"So were you really going to singe his braid?"

Wu-Fei wrinkled his nose. "Probably not. I hate the smell of burning hair."

Quatre chuckled. "So you settled for a swift kick in the chones."

"You just have to set boundaries with Duo sometimes."

"Look! More food!" Alexa squealed. She clapped her hands as a graceful woman servant set another heavily-laden tray of food on the table in front of her and Roku. A handsome male servant followed her with a tray containing two wooden cups and a gold pitcher filled with fresh milk.

"Thank you," Alexa said politely as she accepted one of the cups.

The servant regarded Roku a little uncertainly and Roku promptly shifted into human form so he could accept the other cup. The servant bowed politely and set the cup in Roku's hands with a faint smile.

"That is a remarkable ability," Artemis said. She smiled fondly at Roku. "Is that the only other shape you can take?"

"No Miss Artemis," Roku answered. "I've been a bird and a dragon and this afternoon I was a flying horse."

Artemis leaned forward, her eyes gleaming with interest. "Is it that you can take any form you wish?"

"Well…" Roku glanced at Quatre. "Not any form. Mama wouldn't let me try to become a giant snake like Jormangand."

"But that is all that inhibited you?" Artemis blinked in surprise.

"It would have been really hard," Roku admitted.

"And one Midgard Serpent is quite enough," Quatre finished sternly.

"How large is this serpent?" Hephaestus asked curiously. "As large as a Titan?"

"Much bigger than that," Wu-Fei put in. "The Midgard Serpent is large enough to encircle the world at least one time."

A momentary silence greeted this statement.

"You have seen this creature?" Hephaestus breathed.

"Yes, we all have."

"Recently?" Hephaestus sounded faintly alarmed.

"Well…" Wu-Fei looked at Quatre for help. "Not recently to this time."

"I daresay Jormangand is still sleeping," Quatre said reassuringly. "That's what he does most of the time." Then his eyebrows drew together. "Now that I think about it, that's quite similar to dragons. I wonder if they're related."

"A dragon is a mythical creature from the East," said a young woman with long dark hair that hung in tight ringlets over one of her slender fair shoulders. Her other shoulder was occupied by a large gray and brown owl which seemed to be watching everything with its large golden eyes.

"Athena is our finest scholar," Hera said graciously.

Athena inclined her head at the praise with a small smile on her lips.

Another woman, whose incredible beauty was exquisitely finished by the supremely impressive pair of breasts that were just this side of completely exposed by her filmy dress, stroked slim, graceful fingers through her luxuriously thick blond hair. "I suppose it is as well that Athena is a fine scholar, since she is rather small and plain as a woman."

Athena frowned angrily. The owl on her shoulder blinked once and clicked its beak.

Trowa's eyes went round and he bit his lip.

Quatre glanced at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh… nothing," Trowa said quickly.

Hera spoke sternly to the beauty. "Aphrodite! You should not speak so ill of your sister goddess."

"Speaking the truth is not speaking ill," Aphrodite said airily. She fluffed her golden hair and every man within sight of her began to drool. She fixed her wide violet eyes on Zechs. "What a beautiful man you are! Such a gentleman as you is certainly fit to sit at my side." She leaned forward, managing to display even more bosom without becoming completely naked, and patted the cushion beside her. "Why don't you come lie with me?" she purred throatily.

Treize quickly leaned forward to shield Alexa's eyes from the fact that tunics and pleated skirts did relatively little to hide the pronounced state of excitement that sprouted on every man in the room with an eye for the female form.

"Aphrodite!" A deep masculine voice exclaimed. "How dare you flaunt your charms for this mere mortal?" The speaker stood up. He was an attractive man with a trim waist, long firm thighs and a broad muscular chest. He clenched his fists and glared at Zechs.

Zechs sat up and brushed his hair back slowly with one hand. Then he tipped his head to one side and fixed his deep blue eyes on Aphrodite. "Madam," he purred in a voice every bit as throaty and seductive as the tone she'd used on him, "your invitation is greatly appreciated, but I must tell you that my heart is already in the possession of another. I could not call myself a gentleman if I were to mislead you by accepting."

Many of the ladies present stared at Zechs and flushed. A few of the men who had reacted to Aphrodite now turned to stare at Zechs, appearing no less excited.

Zechs lowered his eyelids and smiled a stunning smile. "But I am flattered by your compliments."

Aphrodite drew in a breath. Her violet eyes got wider. Her large bosom rose and fell as she drew in several deep breaths. The man who had protested her invitation goggled.

Hera rolled her eyes. "Aphrodite, behave yourself. Ares, sit down and be quiet. Can we not get through this one meal without airing all our dirty laundry in front of our guests? It's bad enough that the master of our hall, the mighty Zeus, is absent."

Ares growled something under his breath and resumed his seat.

Athena's owl blinked again and clicked its beak three times.

Trowa made a strangled sound and quickly covered his mouth.

Quatre gave him a quizzical look. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"It's that owl," Trowa whispered back. "He keeps making remarks."

Quatre glanced at the owl. "What kind of remarks?"

"Well…" Trowa lowered his voice. "He called Aphrodite a randy goat before and then just now, he was speculating whether Ares' intelligence diminished when his blood flowed into his manhood."

Quatre regarded the owl more closely. The bird stared back at him.

"Does my companion interest you, sir?" Athena asked.

"How long have you had him?"

Athena brushed her fingers gently down the owl's chest. "Horam has been my companion for decades."

"Any normal woman would prefer a man," Aphrodite remarked loudly with a smug grin.

Athena turned red and Roku frowned at Aphrodite. He leaned toward Alexa. "She's not being very nice, is she?"

"Uh-uh," Alexa agreed. Her little brow furrowed. "I like the owl lady."

"Me, too," Roku agreed. He murmured something softly in Latin and a small dark gray cloud formed in the air above Aphrodite's head. There was a small rumble and a brief flash, and then a torrential downpour pelted down from the little cloud, drenching Aphrodite to the skin in seconds.

Aphrodite let out a horrified shriek as her beautiful golden locks were plastered to her body. Startled exclamations burst out all around and those nearest to Aphrodite scrambled back to avoid getting wet.

Hera rose to her feet and scanned the room. "Zeus? Are you here?"

"No, it's not Zeus," Quatre said firmly. His eyes were fixed on Roku, who hung his head guiltily. "I think the culprit is right here. Apologize right now young man and banish that storm."

"Yes, Mama," Roku said. He stuck his lower lip out a little bit as he waved a hand and the cloud vanished.

Hera stared. "That is amazing! Not even the mighty Zeus can control a storm with such accuracy. Is this typical of the sorcery you can perform?"

"It's just small magic," said Roku. "Mama can do it to."

Hera turned to look at Quatre. "You can also make a storm like that?"

Quatre shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose, if I wanted to."

"Who cares about that!" Aphrodite interrupted in a hysterical shriek. "Look at me! I'm drenched!"

In fact, nearly everyone in the room was staring at her because her filmy dress, now wet and clinging to her, had lost what little opacity it possessed, revealing her generous charms to even the most casual glance. Apparently finally becoming aware of the curious and lustful gazes fixed on her, the beautiful Goddess of Love finally looked down at herself and realized what everyone was seeing. She uttered a piercing shriek of dismay, clamped her hands over her shapely breasts and dashed for the nearest exit. A few women servants hurried after her.

Quatre glared sternly at his son. "I didn't hear an apology."

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"Not to me. To Miss Aphrodite."

"Yes, Mama. I'll apologize the next time I see her."

"Good."

"If you ask me, she doesn't deserve one," Artemis said primly. "Aphrodite is always belittling the accomplishments of women who have no interest in spreading their legs for every man who passes by. Since that is her only skill, she tries to make it sound like that is a woman's greatest accomplishment." She lifted her chin. "I myself have no desire to pursue such carnal pleasures. Retaining the purity of my body has expanded the purity of my spirit."

"Oh, please!" Apollo rolled his eyes. "You must forgive my sister. She is overly proud of her virgin state, as if that is the greatest virtue."

"It is!" Artemis insisted.

"Spoken like a virgin!" Hephaestus rumbled. "Those of us who indulge in carnal pleasures know it is a pleasant way to divert oneself from life's tedium. But now I think I should get back to my forge. I've a brace of thunderbolts to finish for Zeus before he returns."

Wu-Fei immediately perked up. "You're forging thunderbolts? That sounds very interesting."

Hephaestus' eyes sparkled. "You are welcome to accompany me, my friend, though you look too slight to wield a hammer."

"But nevertheless, I've an interest in forging, especially of weapons."

"Well, then, come along and watch me make the weapons of the gods." He rose to his feet and Wu-Fei stood up also.

"Don't forget he expressed an interest in your backside, Fei," Duo reminded him.

"Like you should talk," Wu-Fei retorted. He accompanied Hephaestus from the hall.

Alexa was beginning to droop and Treize reached down to pick her up. "Getting sleepy, sweetheart?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

Treize cradled her against his chest. "I think it's time for Alexa to go to bed," he said to Zechs.

"She and Roku have been playing all afternoon and it was night when we left Mars," Zechs pointed out.

Roku yawned. "I'm kind of sleepy, too."

Zechs patted him on the head. "Do you mind sharing a room with Alexa tonight, Roku? I want to take a bath with Treize."

Roku lifted a tired eyebrow at him and yawned again. "You want to be naughty," he replied bluntly.

Zechs' eyes sparkled. "That too."

"That's ok, I like sleeping with Alexa." Roku shifted back to tiger form.

"We'll take the kids back," Zechs told Trowa and Quatre. "Why don't you stay here with Heero and Duo and enjoy the rest of the evening?" He winked at Quatre. "We should be out of the bathing pool after an hour or so."

"I'll keep that in mind." Quatre favored Trowa with a seductive smile.

Trowa drew in a soft breath. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I don't know," Quatre replied impishly. "Do you think I'm thinking about getting all warm and wet and naked and oily?"

Trowa swallowed. "I love it when you think like that," he said hoarsely. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Just an hour or so."

"Ok," Trowa croaked.

Treize, Zechs, Alexa and Roku left.

Duo got up and strolled over to Hermes. "My name is Duo," he introduced himself. "Interested in playing a game?"

"Always!" Hermes perked up. "Call me Hermes, Duo. Sit down. Were you interested in perhaps putting a friendly wager on the outcome of our contest?"

"A wager?" Duo was all innocence. "That might be fun." He sat down cross-legged facing Hermes. "What did you have in mind?"

Hermes eyed Duo's knife. "That little bauble at your waist is quite attractive."

Duo pulled out the knife and held it up. "It's quite pretty, isn't it? Sadly, it's a magical knife and I can't give it away. It'll just come back to me. It wouldn't be a fair thing for me to wager if I can't actually lose it, would it?" He dug a hand into his pocket. "On the other hand, I do have these." And he displayed a palm full of sparkling gemstones.

Hermes eyes lit up. "Lovely!" he exclaimed. He snapped his fingers and a servant appeared at his elbow with a small gold box in one hand. "Here is my wager." He opened the box to reveal a pile of shining white pearls.

Duo nodded appreciatively. "I like it. What shall we play?"

Hermes produced a board game and some dice. Watching them, Heero frowned.

"Isn't that just Chutes and Ladders?"

"It looks kind of like it," Trowa agreed.

"How can you gamble on Chutes and Ladders?"

"It's Duo," Quatre said dryly. "He can gamble on anything."

A shadow loomed over them. They looked up to find Ares staring down at them with a disgruntled look on his face.

"It seems to me that your punishment was somewhat light for your child's insult to the beauteous Aphrodite," he growled.

"He just dumped a little water on her," Quatre replied. "She suffered no lasting harm."

"But harm to a lady's dignity is still harm!" Ares snarled. He raised his big fists. "I think I should mete out like indignities on you!"

"Ares!" Hera snapped, but before she could continue, Heero rose and stepped in front of him.

"I think I should warn you that upsetting Quatre, especially where Roku is concerned, is a bad idea. You would be better off picking a fight with me."

Ares stared down at Heero, who looked to be only half his size. "Hah! What have I to fear from you, toothpick?"

Heero took a step and jumped. His left foot caught in the wide belt cinching Ares' tunic and he kicked into a back flip. On the way over, the heel of his right foot caught Ares square in the chin and sent the God of War staggering backwards.

Quatre pursed his lips speculatively. "That looks like one of your moves, Trowa."

Trowa nodded approvingly. "And nicely executed, too. It's a good change from the spin kick. I think Duo's a little better at that one, anyway."

"I'd have to agree with that," said Quatre.

Ares staggered backwards several steps, but he managed to regain his balance without falling. He stared at Heero, who was regarding him calmly with his arms crossed.

"Like I said, just let it go," Heero stated flatly. "Quatre's meaner than I am." All around them, astonished stares shifted from Heero's harsh glower to Quatre's sweetly boyish face.

Quatre made it worse by producing an adorable grin. "Oh stop it, Heero. I'm not that bad."

Ares stared at Quatre's charming face and shifted uncertainly.

"Beauty often hides a viper's sting," someone muttered nervously.

"It's a good thing for Ares that Aphrodite was not here to see him unmanned by that snip of a youth," someone else commented.

Ares' face turned beet red. "Who says I was unmanned?" he exclaimed angrily.

Everyone around them assumed expressions of supreme innocence.

Ares glowered around the room and then his eyes came to rest on Heero. "I will have it out with you later, little man. For now, I must call upon the fair Aphrodite and see how she fares." He turned to stalk from the room.

"In other words, he wants to tell her the story with himself as the victor and not the vanquished before she hears otherwise," someone snickered.

Ares' steps faltered briefly, but then he continued out the door without turning around. When he was gone, there was an explosion of laughter and rude remarks.

Hera sighed. "I fear you might have made an unfortunate enemy in Ares. He is known to carry a grudge."

"We'll be fine, Lady Hera," Quatre assured her. "We've managed in worse situations."

"We've had a lot of practice," Trowa added lightly.


	4. Another Fine Day

Chapter 4: **Another Fine Day**

Roku and Alexa crouched in the doorway of their bedroom and peaked outside. The birds were just starting to sing as the first light of dawn turned the sky gray.

"Is anyone awake?" Alexa whispered.

"No," Roku replied. "But Papa Duo and Papa Wu-Fei aren't here."

"I'm hungry."

"Me too." Roku sniffed. "I smell Papa Duo." He sat up and looked toward the main hall. A moment later, Duo came trotting into view, a slender body draped over one shoulder. Roku and Alexa trotted out to meet him.

"Who is that, Papa Duo?"

"Hermes." Duo eased the unconscious young god to the ground. "We started drinking with Dionysus and he passed out. Someone told me Hermes ends up getting violated all night when that happens, so I figured I'd rescue him since it was my fault he got drunk in the first place."

Roku tipped his head to one side. "Weren't you planning to violate him yourself?"

"You wound me to the quick!" Duo exclaimed. "I never take advantage of a sleeping man."

"What about Papa Wu-Fei last night?"

Duo grinned sheepishly. "He wasn't really asleep."

"I see."

"Anyway," Duo shouldered Hermes again. "I'll just dump him in one of the bedrooms to sleep it off." He carried Hermes to an empty room and poured him onto the bed. "There. He should be fine here. You got any food, Roku? I'm starving."

"I'm hungry too, Uncle Duo."

Roku produced a loaf of bread from his storage space. "Do you suppose they know how to make porridge?"

Duo separated the loaf into three equal chunks and handed one to Alexa. He tossed the other to Roku before chomping into the third piece. "Won't hurt to ask. I like porridge too." He looked around. "Well, Hera said to just clap our hands if we wanted anything, so let's try it." He clapped his hands.

A moment later, a pretty young serving girl appeared. "May I help you, sir?"

Duo grinned. "We're hungry." He indicated himself, Alexa and Roku. "Do you know what porridge is?"

"Yes sir!" The girl smiled brightly. "Would you like fruit and roast pheasant with that?"

Duo's eyes gleamed. "Sounds great! Bring milk, too, please."

"At once, sir." The girl hurried away.

Duo stretched out on a divan on the veranda. "Man, I'm wiped! Hermes started a dice game and got a whole bunch of other gods and goddesses to play. Then Dionysus opened up a fresh barrel of wine and everyone started getting really drunk. Hermes probably shouldn't drink. He can't hold his liquor. He started losing badly right before he passed out. So I did the gentlemanly thing and cleaned him out so he can win it back from me later." He yawned hugely but then perked up because the serving girl reappeared carrying a heavily laden tray of food. She was followed by another young woman carrying a large pitcher of milk, two goblets and a shallow soup dish. The second serving girl poured milk into the dish and set it on the ground for Roku with a smile before filling the two goblets and offering them to Alexa and Duo.

When the sun came up, Duo sent the servants to fetch more food, as the three of them had finished off everything that had been brought the first time. The servants were just returning with the food when Heero appeared, frowning darkly.

"I want tea!" he snarled at the nearest serving girl.

"I beg your pardon?" she gasped fearfully.

"Any kind of herbal brew will do," Duo interceded. "He's just grumpy because he hasn't killed anybody for a couple of weeks."

The girl's eyes went round.

"Don't worry," Duo reassured her. "He doesn't kill just anyone." He turned to Heero. "Sit down and eat. I'll spar with you later if Wu-Fei doesn't come back."

"Hmph!" Heero grumped. He plopped down on an empty divan and snatched up a leg of roast pheasant.

Treize and Zechs appeared looking very content. Zechs immediately went to pick Alexa up and hug her.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mommy. Roku purred until I went to sleep."

"That was nice of him." Zechs smiled at Roku.

Roku looked up from lapping his milk and grinned.

"This is a nice looking breakfast," Treize said. He kissed Alexa on the cheek. "Did you eat already, honey?"

"Yes, Daddy. We've been up forever waiting for the rest of you."

"Forever, eh?" Treize chuckled.

"Good morning, everyone," Quatre said. He strolled onto the veranda with a contented smile on his face, trailed by a very satisfied-looking Trowa. "I hope you all slept well."

"Quite well, thank you," Zechs replied. "What do you think we should do today?"

"Well," said Quatre, "Trowa and I were thinking of doing a little exploring. He wants to find the flying horses Roku and Alexa saw yesterday."

Roku sat back and pointed with one paw. "Look, someone's coming."

They all turned to look as Athena came into view, walking sedately toward them with her owl perched on her shoulder. Artemis walked lightly beside her.

"Good day to you," Athena greeted them as the pair drew near. "How fared you on your first night on Mount Olympus?"

"Quite well, thank you," Quatre replied. "Please join us."

"Thank you." The two goddesses took seats and the others all sat as well, with Alexa occupying Zechs' lap.

Athena inclined her head to Roku. "I wish to thank you, Young Wizard, for coming to my defense yesterday. I find I am too often on the barbed end of Aphrodite's tongue."

"You're welcome, Miss Athena," Roku replied politely. "Mama taught me that it's not nice to say mean things about people, especially right in front of them."

The owl blinked and clicked his beak.

Trowa, who unfortunately was sipping his tea at that moment, nearly choked.

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Do you take exception to the young one's statement, sir?" Athena asked, a little confounded.

"Not at all," Trowa spluttered. He pointed at the owl. "Didn't you hear what he said?"

Athena glanced at her owl. "Horam spoke?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah. He said Roku is wiser than Zeus. But I'm surprised." Trowa regarded Athena quizzically. "I would have thought that you understood him, since he's been your companion for so long."

Athena shook her head. "Sadly, that is not my gift, though his company has always been soothing to me. Artemis is the one who speaks to animals."

Artemis frowned slightly. "Well, not to all animals. Mostly just the four-footed ones." She looked at Trowa. "Are you able to understand all flying things?"

"Not just flying things. I can talk to any creature, feathered, furred or scaled."

"Is that so?" Artemis shifted slightly. She seemed less than pleased. "That is a great talent. Was it a gift from the gods?"

Trowa smiled. "Sort of. I did a favor for a magical creature once and this was my reward."

Horam regarded Trowa fixedly and opened and closed his beak three times.

Trowa nodded. "Yes, I have often found that to be so. But not everyone is that way."

Horam hooted softly.

Athena gazed at her owl in amazement. "Pray tell me, if you will, what did Horam say?"

"He said that humans and gods alike are rather arrogant in their assumption that they know all that there is to know. But then he added that he is pleased by your inquisitive nature and eagerness in seeking knowledge. That is why he stays with you. He likes reading over your shoulder."

Athena beamed and stroked Horam's soft breast feathers. "I am pleased to know this. I have often felt that he was a fellow seeker on the path to knowledge. It is good to know that I was not mistaken."

"But can you truly communicate with any creature thus?" Artemis interrupted. "Owls are unusually intelligent creatures, so I am not surprised to find Athena's companion so well spoken, but the common beasts surely have less to say."

"It varies from creature to creature," said Trowa, "but I haven't met one yet that didn't have something to say."

"I see." Artemis' brow wrinkled. "I would be pleased to examine this skill in more detail. Might I invite you to accompany me to my woodland realm? There are many creatures there with whom I would be glad to communicate."

"Of course," Trowa agreed immediately. He turned to Quatre. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. Have fun."

Trowa finished his tea and he and Artemis set off across the grass.

"You need not concern yourself about your companion's faithfulness," Athena said. "Artemis is quite adamant about clinging to her maidenhood. No man has even come close to violating the sanctity of her chaste purity."

"Thank you for saying so," Quatre smiled, "but I trust Trowa. We've had our moments of infidelity, but they only served to strengthen our bond."

Athena smiled. "Well said, sir. Faithfulness is as great a virtue as chastity, to my mind. But last night, your son said that you possess a sorcerer's skills as well. As a goddess, many forms of magic come to me naturally, but the skills of the gods vary greatly and our understanding of magic alien to our native skills is quite minimal. I have briefly studied the teachings of the Eastern magicians, but I would greatly love to study first hand someone skilled in such arts." She leaned forward eagerly. "Might I impose on you to spend some portion of your time here in learned conversation with me?"

Quatre inclined his head. "I would be honored, Lady Athena," he said graciously.

"I have several texts in my study on the subject of magic and sorcery. Would you care to review them with me and perhaps demonstrate some part of your skill?"

"Certainly." Quatre stood up, but then he leaned over and tugged Roku's tail. "Even though Athena thanked you, you still owe Aphrodite an apology. Don't forget."

"I won't, Mama."

"Good boy." Quatre patted Roku on the head. "I'll see you later." He left with Athena, already deep in conversation.

A moment later, Hera appeared approaching from the opposite direction with Wu-Fei beside her.

"Good morning, my friends," Hera greeted them with a warm smile. "I am returning your companion." Wu-Fei was grinning broadly.

"What are you so happy about?" Heero growled.

"I've been throwing thunderbolts!" Wu-Fei announced excitedly. "It was a blast, literally. They weren't full-sized bolts like the ones Zeus uses, just the bits that get chipped off when Hephaestus is hammering them. But they work just the same, just with smaller explosions."

Heero perked up a little. "That does sound like fun."

"It is. Come with me later. I told Hephaestus I'd come back. He's curious about my scales and I said I'd let him examine them when he's done making thunderbolts."

"You mean he hasn't examined them already? Especially the ones on your butt?" Duo said. "You were gone all night."

Wu-Fei sniffed. "It's none of your business. And who are you to talk? Isn't he here with you?" He pointed at Hermes, who stood in the doorway of the bedroom where Duo had dumped him, holding his head and looking a pitiful shade of green.

"What happened?" Hermes moaned. "My head feels like it's in the grip of a Titan!"

"At least your butt's not sore," Duo replied cheerfully. "I rescued you from Dionysus after you passed out. You shouldn't drink, Hermes."

"What?" Hermes squinted painfully at Duo. "You kept filling my goblet!" he accused.

Duo grinned. "How was I to know? You kept emptying it."

Hermes put a hand on his backside. "But no one…?"

"Nope," Duo shook his head. "It didn't seem right, since you were in no condition to say yes or no."

"Then I am in your debt." Hermes staggered over and sank down next to Duo.

"In more ways than one," Duo informed him cheerfully. "You lost pretty badly after you got drunk."

"I lost?" Hermes managed to focus his eyes on Duo's face. "How much?"

"Pretty much everything."

Hermes put his head in hands and groaned.

"Cheer up!" Duo patted him gently on the back. "I'll let you win some of it back from me later. Have some tea." He handed Hermes a cup and Hermes sipped it gingerly.

Hera regarded him with a maternal smile. "You were fortunate to befriend Duo last night, Hermes. Sometimes I think Dionysus starts these drinking bouts just so he can get under your skirt."

"I wouldn't mind if it was just him," Hermes said. "He's usually too drunk to manage more than one time. But once he finishes, everyone seems to think they should have turns as well. Half the time, I don't even know who's been in me."

"It's a curse having a pretty backside," Duo assured him with a grin.

"Indeed it is," Hermes agreed mournfully. He squinted at Duo again. "I suppose you would rather I earned back my losses rather than try to win them back."

"Unh-unh." Duo shook his head vigorously. "We'll dice for it. If you win, I'll give you back everything you lost. If I win, I'll keep it. Either way, we'll call it even and then decide as gentlemen if you want to bend over for me." He winked at Hermes. "Because I wouldn't say no to a friendly invitation."

Hermes' eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's a very fair offer, sir. I accept. But I think I need to sleep off the excesses of last night first. I'm not sure I could clearly see the spots on the dice right now."

"Would you like me to fix your head, Mr. Hermes?" Roku offered.

"How's that, young one?"

"I can make your pain go away," Roku said. He padded over to Hermes and touched his warm nose against Hermes' forehead. "_Bene corpus_," he murmured.

Hermes blinked in astonishment. "My headache is gone!" he exclaimed. "It is as if I never drank at all!" He hugged Roku briefly. "You are a truly magnificent wizard, my friend."

"You're welcome."

Hermes turned to Duo. "I am ready to try to recover my losses, if you're willing, Duo."

"I'm always willing!" The two of them trotted off side by side.

"He'll be in Hermes before lunch," Wu-Fei predicted.

"But at least it will be Hermes' choice," Hera said approvingly. "Your friend is very gentlemanly in his lust."

Wu-Fei snorted.

Heero stood up. "Let's spar for a bit before we go visit Hephaestus. I'm feeling a bit antsy."

"Sure. Hand-to-hand?"

'That's fine."

The two of them set off across the grass, going back the way Hera and Wu-Fei had come.

Hera smiled at the remaining four. "Well, I came this morning to offer you a tour of Olympus. May I show you around?"

"You are very kind, Lady Hera," Treize stood up. "We would love to see more of Olympus."

"May I go too, Mommy?" Alexa snuggled her cheek against Zechs'.

"Of course, dear." He rose and settled her comfortably on his hip.

Hera bowed slightly to Roku. "My invitation includes you as well, young Roku," she said with a smile.

Roku hopped to his feet. "Thank you, Miss Hera."

Hera held out one shapely hand. "If you will come this way, we will begin with a tour of the gardens and vineyards." She led the way across the grass and under the arbor, but went around the fountain on the left instead of passing it toward the main hall. "Many of the kingdoms surrounding Mount Olympus have modeled themselves after us," Hera said proudly. "The architecture and gardens are the epitome of modern civilization." She led the way through beautiful gardens; some artfully sculpted, others allowed to take on a pleasing wildness. Marble statues punctuated the gardens. People, animals and artful blends of each were all represented in the sculptures. Roku stopped frequently to examine satyrs, fauns, griffins and other magical creatures curiously.

Watching him, Zechs shook his head resignedly. "He's getting ideas," he murmured to Treize. "You don't think Quatre will blame us do you?"

Treize chuckled. "Roku turned into a dragon. I don't think anything he's seen here is worse than that."

"That's probably true."

"Look Mommy!" Alexa pointed. "What a pretty little house." She squirmed, so Zechs put her down and she dashed over to the little round gazebo she'd spotted. A circle of fluted columns supported a carved roof of cherubim holding flowers and grapes. The columns rested on a smooth marble floor rising two steps above the grass. A circular marble bench in the middle had a smooth column at the center serving as a backrest that rose all the way to the roof and fanned out like a frozen spray of water. Alexa bounded up the steps and onto the bench seat. Roku followed her and they proceeded to walk in circles on the bench.

Hera stopped with a smile. "There are so few children living on Olympus, I forgot how pleasant it is to watch them play." She folded her arm under her breasts. "Of course, if I allowed every brat sired by my wretched husband to take up residence here, we'd be up to our hips in youngsters."

"Is Zeus really that prolific?" Zechs inquired politely.

"Why do you think we call him 'The Mighty Zeus'? He thinks nothing of coupling with ten women on the same day."

Treize and Zechs exchanged a glance. "We know someone like that," Treize murmured.

"At any rate," Hera continued with a slight frown, "not all of Zeus' offspring are as noteworthy as young Hercules." Her pretty nose wrinkled with distaste. "I don't care for him that much myself, but many of the younger goddesses are quite charmed by him."

"Is Hercules on Olympus?"

"Not at the moment. I sent him off to prove himself by performing a few minor tasks to show his worth. He hasn't returned yet."

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Hera shaded her eyes and looked in that direction. "It sounds like your companions have begun playing with Hephaestus' scraps. Shall we go watch?"

"Certainly."

Roku dashed over pulling Alexa, who was clinging to his tail. "I hear thunder, Uncle Treize!" he cried. "Can we go see? I bet it's Papa Wu-Fei and Papa Heero."

"That's just where we were heading," Treize replied.

Hera led the way and the five of them traversed the garden with the gazebo and followed a shady tree-lined path until they came out above a wide valley of jumbled and cracked rocks. Smoking holes gave evidence of the recent explosions. Off to their right, on a platform extending partway out into the valley, Heero and Wu-Fei stood with Hephaestus. As they watched, Heero hefted something over his shoulder, took three quick steps and hurled it. A glittering streak of fire sparkled through the air, emitting a low rumble. Then it struck the ground with a loud bang and dust and pebbles flew up.

Roku bounced up and down. "I want to try that!"

"Me too!" squealed Alexa.

Zechs looked dismayed, but Hera smiled. "I don't see why not," she sand, and led them along a path that skirted the ridge above the valley and took them out onto the platform.

"Welcome!" Hephaestus called cheerfully. "Come to join the fun?"

"Yes please!" Roku answered and he shimmered into human form. "May I throw thunderbolts too?"

"Of course, youngling!" Hephaestus went to a bin at the rear of the platform and took out a sliver of black rock with glittering streaks of gold and silver running through it.

Roku lifted his eyebrows. 'It doesn't look like a thunderbolt."

"This is the quiescent form," Hephaestus said. "When it's like this, I can forge and shape it. But once you throw it in the air, it energizes into liquid lightning. Go ahead and throw it, but try to get it well clear of the platform."

"Ok." Roku took the rock and trotted to the edge of the platform. He looked over the edge for a moment and then backed up several paces. "Here goes!" He took four bounding steps and flung the rock using his best javelin form. The sliver morphed into a shimmering blur of flame and impacted with a satisfying spray of debris.

Alexa jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Yay, Roku! That was cool!" She turned large adorable eyes and an enormous smile on Hephaestus. "May I try too?"

Hephaestus patted her head. "Who could say no to such an angelic creature?" He retrieved a small sliver from the bin and handed it to her. Alexa took it carefully with both hands. "Throw it as far as you can," Hephaestus said with a smile.

Alexa walked carefully to the edge of the platform clutching her bit of thunderbolt. She peeked over the edge, hefting the bolt above her shoulder with one hand. Then she backed up as Roku had done, took three sideways skipping steps with her throwing hand trailing and then jumped up into the air, reversing her stance as she did so and flinging the thunderbolt up and out. Her thunderbolt arced out over the valley, flashing into fire and making a small rumble before it smacked into the ground with a sharp crack.

Alexa clapped delightedly. "I did it!" She dashed back to Zechs and grabbed his hand. "Did you see, Mommy?"

"Yes, I did. That was a good throw."

"Very nice form," Hephaestus rumbled approvingly.

Alexa beamed. "May I throw another one?"

"Go ahead."

Alexa and Roku raided the bin for more thunderbolt scraps.

Heero watched with an almost paternal expression. "It reminds me of when I was young and had fun blowing things up."

Wu-Fei nodded wistfully. "Ah yes, the good old days."

Treize and Zechs smiled at each other. "You youngsters aren't old enough to have good old days," Treize said.


	5. Learning the Ropes

_**Note:** I'm using the Roman spelling of Hercules' name rather than the Greek spelling of Heracles because I think more of you know him by that name. But in general, I'll usually use the Greek names of the mythical characters._

Chapter 5: **Learning the Ropes**

"This is a beautiful forest, Artemis," Trowa said.

They stood beneath towering broadleaf trees with an artful wildness about them, looking out into a broad meadow of deep grass dotted with wildflowers. The glades beneath the trees were laced with pathways. The open meadow allowed golden sunshine to penetrate far under the trees.

Artemis beamed proudly. "My maidens tend to the forest as part of their duties. I enjoy the pleasant, open warmth of a tidy forest."

"I can appreciate that." Trowa drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love fresh air."

Artemis looked around. "Do you overhear any beastly conversations here?"

"Yeah, lots of them." Trowa pointed out into the meadow in front of them. "There are a dozen or so rabbits out there and a bunch of mice. I can also hear birds up in the trees."

Artemis frowned slightly. "I have never had an interest in conversing with rabbits. And mice..."

"They may be small, but they're very observant. They have to be at the bottom of the food chain." Trowa strolled out into the meadow and leaned over. After a moment, he straightened up with a tiny gray mouse sitting on his palm. The little mouse looked up at Trowa with bright black eyes. Its little nose twitched and it squeaked at him. Trowa nodded as he carried the mouse back to Artemis.

"They are rather cute," Artemis noted. She leaned over to study the mouse. It blinked back at her and squeaked again.

"She thinks you're cute, too," Trowa reported.

"What?" Artemis said. "It understood me?"

"Mice are quite intelligent." The mouse squeaked again and Trowa chuckled.

Artemis frowned. "What did it say?"

"She said that since she can tell you're a female that you could at least return the courtesy when you talk about her."

Artemis blushed bright pink. She obviously did not appreciate being chastised by a mouse. "I… uh… am not familiar with… ah… sexual features in mice."

Trowa chuckled again. "It's not really that different. Males have testicle sacks and females don't."

Artemis' blush deepened. "I am not in the habit of… uh… looking at… uh…that part of a creature's body. It seems… impertinent."

The mouse squeaked again and Trowa clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his guffaw. At Artemis' offended look, he waved his hand weakly. "I'm sorry!" he gasped. "It's just… Well… She said she supposed it was because human females had such prominent mammaries, making them easy to distinguish."

Instinctively, Artemis covered her breasts with her crossed forearms. "How cheeky!"

Trowa had to fight not to laugh. "I'm sure she meant no offense."

"Hmph!"

The little mouse suddenly squeaked in alarm and Trowa promptly returned her to the ground. She disappeared into the long grass. Trowa shaded his eyes and looked across the meadow. "She said there's a bear nearby."

"A bear?" Artemis perked up considerably. "The bear is my patron creature. You will find that I am quite skilled in conversing with these woodland giants." She strolled purposefully out into the meadow.

A shaggy black bear lumbered into view on the far side of the meadow. It ambled slowly toward Artemis and then plopped down on its furry backside.

Artemis walked right up to the creature with a smile. "Good day, Ursus."

The bear waggled its paws, a bass rumble emanating from its deep chest.

"So you can tell this one is male," Trowa remarked casually.

"Of course!" Artemis sniffed. "The conversation of male and female bears differs."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, males tend to talk more about food and about the possibility of mating. Females talk more about their cubs."

The bear opened and closed his mouth, making a yawning noise.

Trowa responded. "I agree that a discussion of philosophy would be more interesting."

Artemis stiffened. "What do you mean? Are you implying I am not interesting?"

The bear huffed through his nose.

Trowa had to stifle a laugh again. "I don't think that's what he meant."

"But he just said I don't have any deep thoughts!" Artemis exclaimed indignantly.

"That's not true," Trowa tried to mediate. "What he said was that his attempts to start philosophical discussions with you usually get sidetracked by trivial matters."

"T…Trivial matters!"

"You shouldn't take it personally. He really likes you."

Artemis looked like she might hyperventilate. "I refuse to accept that you understand my bears better than I do! I have been conversing with bears for hundreds of years!"

"Of course you have," Trowa said placatingly.

_She wouldn't be so high strung if she mated,_ the bear rumbled. _Raising young seems to take the edge off most females._

Artemis gaped in shock.

_Of course, that might just be because raising young is tiring,_ the bear added as an afterthought.

Trowa blinked several times with his lips pressed together. Not speaking seemed much safer than anything else he might do. Artemis' face was bright red.

"My maidenhood," Artemis began stiffly, "is not something I care to discuss. There are children enough in the world."

_Most of them offspring of Zeus,_ the bear muttered.

"Ursus!"

The bear rolled onto his feet and shook out his fur. He glanced at Trowa. _I'm going fishing. You like trout?_

"Sounds tasty." The bear lumbered off and Trowa fell into step with him. He glanced back at Artemis. "Coming?"

Artemis glared at them with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Come on, fresh grilled trout. You can't say no to that."

"Oh fine!" Artemis stamped after them, still looking mortally offended.

Back on Olympus, Athena applauded delightedly as Quatre tossed a ball of blue flame back and forth between his hands. "That is very clever!"

"It's easy, too. It's one of the first spells I learned. Almost anyone can learn to do this." He tossed the ball to Athena and she caught it tentatively between her hands.

"It's cool!"

"Yup. It's a fairly safe spell. More advanced sorcerers can make them bigger or add an element of heat. A sufficiently high heat proportion makes the spell behave explosively when the light ball impacts something."

"Rather like my father's thunderbolts."

"Precisely, although I suspect the mechanism of thunderbolts is different since the material for them is mined and smelted."

"True." Athena held the light ball close to her face and studied it carefully. "The color is so lovely. How long will it last?"

"A couple of hours if I don't make it go away."

Athena began to snicker.

"What is it?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Well, I was just thinking," Athena began slowly. "It's a rather naughty thought, really." She giggled again. "But I thought it might be quite amusing to have one of these light balls suddenly appear when Aphrodite is engaged in some amorous nighttime amusement. Especially if it were to follow her about."

Quatre stifled a grin. "Please don't suggest it around Roku. He's already been naughty enough."

Athena inclined her head. "Of course not. My dispute with my sister goddess is appropriately kept between the two of us. But tell me, how is it that your son came to possess such advanced abilities at such a young age?"

Quatre flushed. "It's sort of a long story. I'll sum up by saying he was born with a sorcerer's power and knowledge, so it appears there's nothing he can't do. At least we haven't run into anything yet."

"That is quite astonishing."

Athena's study was in a tower overlooking the wide flowing meadow in front of the main hall. Outside on the lawn, numerous gods were reclined on woven carpets or low divans carried outside by servants. A sudden commotion made Quatre and Athena look out the window. A tall, handsome god with flowing waves of burnished gold locks spilling over his shoulders strolled purposefully across the lawn. His sleek, muscular torso was adorned with a short tunic that revealed his firm, rounded arms and taut, well-muscled legs. The lacings of his sandals accentuated the lean grace of his calves. The gods and goddesses leaped to their feet to offer deep bows as he passed.

"That must be Zeus," Quatre remarked.

"Quite right," Athena said. "My father is among the handsomest of gods." She smiled proudly, but then her grin turned a little lopsided. "Of course, that is part of the reason he is so promiscuous. It is a source of great dissatisfaction to Lady Hera."

"So I noticed."

"We should go and greet him." She led the way out of her tower and out onto the lawn, where Zeus was now accepting the greetings of the other gods. "Father! Welcome home."

"Athena!" Zeus cried expansively. "My best beloved daughter!" He stepped close and clasped her by the shoulders, dislodging Horus in the process. He planted a warm kiss on her cheek. "How do you fare?"

"I'm fine, Father, and always better when you return." Athena beamed at him. Then she turned and held out her hand toward Quatre.

"I would like you to meet one of the guests who have recently arrived to study on Olympus. This is Quatre, a mighty sorcerer."

Zeus looked Quatre up and down and his eyes sparkled. "A sorcerer, eh? An art learned to aid in protecting your virtue, I shouldn't wonder. What a handsome lad you are."

Quatre inclined his head. "I am honored, Mighty Zeus. I'm also spoken for."

"Too bad!" Zeus threw his head back with a laugh. "So no dallying with a handsome boy for me tonight, eh?" Then he winked at Athena. "Unless I can beat Dionysus into Hermes!" He guffawed loudly at his own joke. "Well, well, let me find Hera and grovel at her feet for a little while to appease her temper. She'll have harsh words for me as usual, I expect."

"If you wouldn't stray so much, Father, she would have less reason to be angry."

"All too true, but how I am to resist the vast and varied charms of the mortals of this world? Each day, another stunning beauty is born whose delights I must savor. 'Tis a weakness, I know, but even we immortals are flawed in some way." Zeus chuckled happily as he strolled away.

Quatre lifted his eyebrows. "You father is an interesting character."

Athena pursed her lips. "He is a little too happy about his shortcomings, if you ask me."

"I know other people like that."

"Shall we return to my study and resume our discussions?"

"All right."

At dinner that night, Zeus made a great show of appearing contrite while Hera scolded him for staying away from Olympus for so long, but a mischievous smile kept creeping onto his face whenever she wasn't looking at him.

"He doesn't look very guilty," Zechs remarked.

"Not in the least," Treize agreed. "In fact, I'd say he is not even slightly apologetic, no matter what he might be saying to the contrary."

Zechs fixed Treize with a fond smile. "I would never let you off the hook so lightly."

"Nor would I expect you to, although the idea of straying from your side is so distasteful to me I choose to not even consider it."

Zechs leaned closer. "So wherever I choose to make my bed, that's where you'll lie?" he purred.

Treize paled. "Zechs…"

"Because I don't think I could sleep without your warm skin touching mine," Zechs murmured throatily. He rubbed a hand suggestively down his chest, stopping just above his pelvis.

Treize struggled to keep breathing. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out.

Sitting near them, Apollo watched this exchange with astonishment. "Upon my word!" he exclaimed. "I have seen Aphrodite need more words to reduce a man to gibbering desire!"

"Zechs has an advantage where Treize is concerned," Duo said. "Treize is never more than two steps away from thinking about having sex with Zechs, so about all Zechs has to do is look at him and Treize is ready."

"But even still…" Apollo shook his head. "Your companion wears his sex appeal as openly as Aphrodite."

"But he only flaunts it for one man," Artemis interrupted primly, "unlike some people who are charmed by anything male." She cast a snooty glance in Aphrodite's direction.

Aphrodite did not notice as she absorbed the adoration of a group of a dozen or so appreciative gods, including Ares.

"I wonder…" Hermes spoke up. He was sitting cuddled rather close to Duo with a speculative grin on his face. "Some of those gods paying court to Aphrodite appreciate a man's beauty as much as a woman's. What do you think are the odds that your friend could charm a few of those gentlemen away from Aphrodite?"

A wide grin spread across Duo's face. He lifted his eyebrows questioningly at Zechs. "I'll cut you in on the action. Fifty percent of the take, since you'd be doing most of the work. Hermes and I will take the bets."

Zechs regarded him evenly. "You expect me to flirt with other men so you can bet money on it?"

"Yeah! The more gods you attract, the better the odds. But we'll only count the males."

Apollo was grinning too. "I'll shill for you for a fee."

"Done!"

Zechs sighed.

Treize patted his knee. "Oh, why not play along? It will be entertaining."

"Very well. You have five minutes to make your bets."

Hermes and Duo immediately began strolling nonchalantly about the room, pausing every now and then to chat with this god or that. As soon as they left a group, those gods would immediately lean toward their fellows, whispering excitedly. At the same time, Apollo moved about the room, holding brief whispered discussions, pointing back at Zechs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. After five minutes, the three of them returned to their seats and sat down.

Immediately, Zechs stood up. He tipped his head to one side and stroked his fingers slowly through his long silver hair, his deep blue eyes fixed casually on Aphrodite and her group. Then he strode toward the group with sinuous grace, coming to a halt next to Ares, who was seated closest to Aphrodite.

"Lord Ares," Zechs said. "You are the God of War." His voice was warm and his tone conveyed deep interest.

Ares regarded him with a suspicious frown. "That I am."

Zechs smiled. It was not his most stunning smile, but it was surely a close second. "I am a soldier by trade, so one might say that you are my… patron." His tone jammed all kinds of suggestive connotations into that word.

Ares' eyes widened. Around him, the other gods sat up straighter, their eyes fixed on Zechs. A small pout stole over Aphrodite's face as she ceased to be the main center of attention.

Zechs wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. "I have often found that the excitement of combat is not unlike the excitement of intimacy. Dueling one-on-one with another man; the close interplay of your swords as you parry, strike and thrust; the scent of his excitement; the wetness of his sweat on your skin when you lock swords; there is little that compares to it, wouldn't you agree?"

Ares stared with his mouth open. The other gods who had been fawning over Aphrodite now appeared to have forgotten that she even existed. Every eye was pinned on Zechs. When Ares didn't answer, Zechs leaned over and touched him lightly on his thickly muscled shoulder.

"Perhaps you will do me the honor of sparring with me later?"

Wu-Fei leaned over to Heero and whispered, "Do you suppose anyone in that group heard the word 'sparring'?"

Heero shook his head. "Not a chance."

Almost as one, every god sitting near Aphrodite leaped to his feet.

"I'll spar with you, sir!"

"Allow me to entertain you!"

"What say you to a friendly wrestling match?"

Offers were flung at Zechs one after the other and Zechs let them clamor for a moment before lifting a hand to silence them. Then he bowed his head slightly, producing his most stunning smile.

"I am so honored by all the kind offers. I have heard nothing but the highest compliments about the athletic prowess of the exalted residents of Olympus. I hardly know where to begin." He glided to an empty divan a short way away. "Perhaps you should begin by introducing yourselves." He sank down gracefully and focused his attention on the nearest person.

That lucky gentleman immediately leaped to a spot directly in front of Zechs and began to rattle off his name, family history and talents. The rest crowded around, eager to introduce themselves next. In seconds, only Ares remained in the immediate vicinity of Aphrodite and he looked like he wanted to follow Zechs, judging from the way his eyes kept straying in that direction. Aphrodite flushed a shade of red almost as dark as the wine she was drinking.

All at once, a great commotion rose up from the surrounding couches. Gods and goddesses leaped to their feet, most of them clamoring in dismay and trying to claim it wasn't a fair bet because they hadn't known anything about the newcomer. Apollo just shrugged sheepishly while Duo and Hermes trotted about the room collecting their winnings. When they went to collect from Zeus, he pinched Hermes on the bottom with a hearty laugh.

"Well done, my lad! There's a bet I don't mind losing! What a sight that was! I was ready to have at him myself and I knew what was going on."

Hera gave him a dark look.

"Don't fret, my love," Zeus assured her. "Only you shall have my attention tonight." He patted her hip. "I'll give you a night of dalliance that will have you walking stiffly in the morning."

"Don't be so impertinent!" Hera snapped, but a smile was tugging at her lips when she looked away.

Aphrodite however, appeared to have finally figured out that she was the butt of the joke. Her flush spread to her very ample bosom and stark fury marred her pretty face. "How dare you make bets at my expense!" she cried. "I am a goddess!"

"So are we!" someone shouted back at her, "and I just lost my favorite broach for betting in your favor!"

Duo immediately turned to the speaker. "Madam!" he exclaimed gallantly, "I would never deprive a woman as lovely as you of something which you value so highly." He presented the broach to her with a flourish. "I will gladly exchange this bauble for something of equal value that owns a less cherished place in your heart."

The young goddess blinked at him. "Well… ah… I have this." She removed a ring from her finger and held it out. Duo took it. A fat pearl sparkled in a wave of gold. He grinned at her. "A fair exchange, my lady." He handed her the broach and she cradled it in her palm with a happy smile.

When he and Hermes returned to the others, they were giggling happily.

"A fat haul, Master Duo!" Hermes grinned.

"What about Zechs' share?" Treize asked pointedly.

"You can hold it for him," Duo said promptly and he and Hermes set about dividing up their spoils.

"That's a lot of stuff," Treize said. "Do you mind holding it for him, Roku? We can keep it for Alexa's trousseau."

"Sure," said Roku.

"What's a trousseau?" asked Alexa.

"It's a collection of things a bride takes with her to start a new home with her husband."

"Daddy, I'm not old enough to get married."

Treize laughed. "I know that, sweetheart! But it's never too soon to start planning for a child's future."

"Oh."

Roku frowned in puzzlement. "If a bride gets a trousseau, what does the groom get?"

"He gets a bride," Heero said matter-of-factly.

"That's it?"

"For a lot of men, that's plenty."

"For some men, that's too much," Trowa added.

"Is that why you're scared of Miss Relena, Papa Heero?"

Heero went pale. "I'm not scared of her…" he said hastily.

"He's just petrified by the mere idea of her existence in the same universe with him."

"Can we talk about something else?"

Zechs rejoined the group. "Well, I have three appointments for sparring with light swords tomorrow. A few of the fellows weren't too upset to find out they were part of a bet and played right into my hands. What did I win?"

"Roku's holding it for you," Duo reported.

"Oh good. Thanks, Roku."

"You're welcome, Uncle Zechs."

"Daddy said it can be for my trousseau," Alexa said brightly.

Zechs blinked at Treize. "She's much too young for us to even be considering marriage for her."

"I'm just planning ahead," Treize said with a smile. "Remember, I died. I don't have a fortune to pass on anymore. I have to start somewhere."

"Good point."

Treize leaned forward. "Now, about all your seductive promises… Are you planning to make good?"

Zechs ducked his head and regarded Treize through his eyelashes. "I am on fire with desire for you right now," he purred huskily.

Treize took a deep breath. "Oh lord!"

"Alexa can spend the night with me, Uncle Treize," Roku piped up immediately.

"That kid smells naughtiness faster than I can read their filthy, lustful minds," Duo remarked. He grinned at Hermes. "Let's find Dionysus and bust open another wine keg. He still had a few coins in his purse last night when I rescued you from his clutches."

"All right, but I'm not drinking tonight," Hermes vowed. "It was rather pleasant waking up this morning without a sore backside."

The two of them trotted out the nearest door, looking for the rotund god.

"You know, it just occurred to me," Trowa said abruptly. "If you combine Zeus' lustiness and Hermes' love of gambling with Dionysus' passion for booze, you end up with Duo."

Quatre groaned. "Thanks a lot, Trowa! Now I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Sorry!"


	6. The Strongest Man on Earth

Chapter 6: **The Strongest Man on Earth**

Wu-Fei, Roku and Alexa were returning from the bathing pool when they encountered Duo and Hermes in the company of a despondent-looking blond youth, whose slender build and delicate hands made him appear even more effeminate than Hermes.

"You've acquired another one?" Wu-Fei said disgustedly. "Who's this?"

Duo chuckled. "I won him fair and square. He's collateral."

The slender youth looked even more unhappy.

"No kidding? Some god bet his son?"

"A cousin," Duo corrected.

"And not a god," Hermes added. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Hercules made the mistake of gambling without any money or valuables. He lost big, so we took his cousin Iolaus as collateral until he pays up."

"It's not fair!" Iolaus spoke up in a light, musical voice. "You know Hercules is engaged in his labors right now. As soon as he has time to earn the money through gainful employment, he'll repay you."

Hermes snorted. "That's what he said the last time and I still haven't been paid."

Iolaus' large blue eyes grew moist and he sniffed.

"Oh, please!" Hermes exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not falling for that either." He turned to Duo. "Don't trust him for a minute. If you take your eyes off him, he'll go sneaking back to Hercules, promise or no promise."

"Oh yeah?" Duo eyed the mournful youth. "We could stick him in Roku's storage space."

"Where is that?" Hermes looked curiously at Roku.

"Umm…" said Roku. "It's where I keep my stuff." He stuck his nose under one leg and produced a thick book.

Hermes' eyes went round. "Where did that come from?"

Roku tucked the book away. "My storage space."

Hermes scratched his head. "I think this must be one of those situations where it's better not to ask too many questions."

Duo nodded. "Wise decision."

"We're not putting him in Roku's storage space," Wu-Fei interrupted sternly. "And I think we should probably establish some ground rules regarding just what Duo gets to do with him."

"What do you mean by that?" Duo exclaimed, offended.

Wu-Fei just lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Right."

"I wasn't!"

"Sure." Wu-Fei stepped forward and grasped Iolaus by the arm. "You can stay with me tonight. Tomorrow, we'll figure out what we're going to do with you until Hercules pays his debt."

"But he's leaving tomorrow to go perform his next labor! I need to help him! I can't stay behind!"

"You should have reminded him of that before he started gambling," Wu-Fei said unsympathetically. "I don't think that much of gamblers, but I think even less of people who gamble when they can't make good on their debts."

Hermes grinned wickedly. "If you weren't such a prude, Iolaus, you could earn his debt back in a few days with your pretty face and figure. Or better still, I'm sure Dionysus would gladly pay Hercules' debt for a night of pleasure with you."

Iolaus paled. "My innocence is not for sale!"

"What innocence?" Hermes staged whispered to Duo. "Everybody knows Hercules has unfettered access to his cousin's backside."

"Th… That's not true!" Iolaus protested unconvincingly.

"Whatever," Duo shrugged. "Stay with Wu-Fei, but you better not wander off. Until Hercules pays me back, you're my property. In fact," he turned to Roku, "can you put a stay spell on him so he can't leave this area?"

"That's not very nice, Papa Duo."

"Why don't you just make him promise not to leave?" Alexa asked innocently. "Only a bad man would break a promise." She fixed large blue eyes on Iolaus.

Iolaus flushed as he returned her gaze. Then he swallowed and looked around at the others.

Duo crossed his arms with a smile. "So how about it? Are you a bad man who would break a promise made in front of an innocent little girl?"

Iolaus' shoulders slumped. "Oh very well. I promise not to leave my new companions until Hercules' pays his debt or it is paid for him."

Duo grinned. "That's good enough for me! Feel like taking a bath, Hermes?"

"That sounds quite pleasant." The two of them headed toward the bathing pool.

"You two better get in bed," Wu-Fei said to Roku and Alexa. "I don't want your mothers yelling at me for letting you stay up too late."

"Yes, Papa Wu-Fei." Roku and Alexa went to their room.

Wu-Fei turned to Iolaus. "Well, since you promised not to leave, you don't have to stay with me, but I'd recommend it just in case Duo gets curious or Hermes falls asleep. Although to be honest, Duo would probably leave you alone if you were really against it."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Iolaus said mournfully. He trailed forlornly after Wu-Fei into his room.

In the morning, they were awakened by a deep booming voice. "What ho, the lodge!"

Quatre sat up with a groan. "Who the hell is that?"

"Let's pretend we didn't hear it," Trowa moaned. "We just went to sleep."

"Hello, within!" the voice boomed again, shaking dust from the cornices.

"In God's name, shut up!" Treize roared. "Have you no trace of decency in your bones?"

A prolonged silence followed.

"I beg your pardon," the deep voice rumbled at a more reasonable volume, "but I seek the one called Duo."

"Somehow, I knew it would be his fault," Quatre grumbled.

In ones and twos, the entire party dragged themselves reluctantly outside to see what was going on. They found a tall, incredibly muscular man standing on the lawn in front of their veranda. He was dressed in a simple, short-sleeved tunic that revealed the bulging muscles in his arms and legs. His jet black hair flowed in long rippling curls over his wide shoulders. His clean shaven face was handsome, but his open expression gave the impression that he was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Hercules!" Iolaus cried. He dashed past Wu-Fei and ran to the handsome newcomer.

Hercules clasped him by the shoulders. "Are you well, Iolaus? Please say you forgive me for placing you in this unfortunate position."

"I'm all right," Iolaus assured him. His eyes were shining with devotion.

"Geez!" Duo grumbled. "He could at least try to show a little dignity." He strolled out onto the lawn, scratching his butt. "Did you come to pay up?"

Hercules flushed. "I do not have the sum I owe at this time…"

"Then what the hell did you wake us up for?" Duo complained. "You could have told me that after breakfast."

"I was concerned for Iolaus…"

"Not good enough! I'm tacking on interest for showing a lack of courtesy."

"What!" Hercules' goggled. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. Next time, think twice before you drag a man out of bed at the crack of dawn." Duo clapped his hands. "I need breakfast," he called out. "Bring us all the usual stuff, please."

"I think his offense deserves more than a little interest added on," Treize growled. He regarded Hercules darkly. "I think you should demand double."

Hercules' mouth dropped open.

"Don't be mean, dear," Zechs said soothingly. "Hercules should not be blamed for showing concern for his friend. He knows nothing about us, so how was he to know that the young man has nothing to fear from us." Zechs picked Alexa up and gave her a warm kiss. "How are you this morning, sweetheart? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mommy." Alexa wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Zechs looked at Duo. "So I take it you won Iolaus from Hercules?"

"Not exactly. Hercules just didn't have anything else of value that could serve as collateral."

Treize snorted with disgust. "You lost your lover gambling?"

"He is not my lover!" Hercules exclaimed indignantly. "Iolaus is my cousin."

"It's still indefensible," Treize stated flatly.

"I'd have to agree with that," Heero spoke up for the first time. "Gambling without money is pitiful."

Hercules straightened his shoulders, trying to recover some dignity. "I admit I displayed poor judgment last night, but I do not think Iolaus should pay the price of my mistake."

"You should have thought of that last night," Hermes snickered.

Hercules glared at him. "This is your fault, Hermes! You said it was a sure bet!"

"And you were foolish enough to believe me. Whose fault is that? Everyone knows I can't be trusted when it comes to gambling."

Hercules could not come up with a response to that. He turned beseeching eyes on Iolaus.

Iolaus embraced him. "I don't blame you, cousin. I will rest easy among these gentlemen until you can ransom me back."

"But who then shall accompany me on my journeys?" Hercules heaved a deep sigh. "I do not require assistance in my labors, of course, but the companionship is most welcome." He sighed again, looking woebegone.

"This is supposed to be the strongest man on Earth?" Heero exclaimed disgustedly. "Geez, I'll go with you just to get you to quit whining."

Hercules blinked at Heero in surprise. "You will?"

"Yeah, now shut up and eat. Breakfast is here."

"Yay!" Roku and Alexa cheered. They dashed for the tables where servants were just now setting out trays of food. The pretty young serving girls smiled at the two youngsters. One girl poured a goblet of milk for Alexa while another filled a shallow soup dish with milk for Roku. Duo and Hermes plopped down next to the kids. Everyone else quickly settled around the tables, munching the tasty fare hungrily, except for Hercules and Iolaus, who watched uncertainly.

Quatre glared at them. "Quit acting like martyrs and eat."

A little hesitantly, Hercules and Iolaus joined them. Iolaus sat so close to Hercules, he was practically in his lap.

Duo leaned toward Hermes. "Maybe they need a little private time before Hercules goes away."

"You think?" Hermes chuckled.

"I will not allow you to debase the noble affection I share with my cousin," Iolaus said stiffly. "Our companionship is wholly honorable and decent."

"Right," Duo said with a straight face.

"Perhaps we should mention," Trowa spoke up casually, "that Duo can hear the thoughts in your head as clearly as the words issuing from your mouth."

"Imagery comes through best," Duo added.

Iolaus absorbed this information for a moment and then his face turned bright red.

Hercules appeared momentarily confused. "What troubles you, Iolaus? I do not understand." He looked around at the amused faces staring at him and Iolaus. He blinked uncertainly at Duo. "Do you mean to say our private thoughts are…?"

"Not private," Duo finished for him. "So why don't the two of you finish eating and adjourn to the room down on the end there? I'm sure you have a few, ah, wholesome and honorable goodbyes you'd like to exchange before you go off on your next journey."

Hercules' face turned as red as Iolaus'.

Hermes began to laugh. "They act like it's some big secret and absolutely every knows they're a couple. So go and share your love, as Duo suggests, so Hercules can be about his labors. The sooner he gets it over with and acquires some coin, the sooner you can be together again."

The two cousins looked at each other. It was pretty clear to everyone they were desperate to be alone.

Hercules' cleared his throat. "Perhaps a moment or two alone to, ah, discuss the situation is, ah, called for."

"Yes," Iolaus agreed, still flushed. "I would like the opportunity to, um, reassure you about this momentary separation."

They quickly scurried down to the room at the end.

"They're being naughty," Roku announced. He resumed lapping milk from his bowl.

"There's a surprise," Heero grunted.

"Are you sure you want to go with him, Heero?" Wu-Fei asked. "What if he spends the whole time pining for Iolaus?"

"I'll knock some sense into him."

"You don't suppose he's the kind who starts spouting poetry?" Trowa wondered idly.

"If that happens," Heero growled, "I'll bitch-slap him into the next century."

Hermes nearly choked on his grapes. "I would give every thing I own to see that!"

A dozen or so handsome young gods appeared, strolling across the grass from the direction of the main hall.

"Good day, Lord Zechs!" they called. "We have come to spar, as you promised us."

Zechs stood up with a smile. "Welcome, gentlemen. As you can see, I'm almost done with breakfast. Give me but a moment and my companion and I will join you for a pleasant morning's diversion."

Treize lifted an eyebrow. "How did I get involved in this?"

"Do you want me to spend the morning alone with a bunch of handsome men with whom I was flirting last night?"

Treize paled. "No!" he exclaimed instantly. He jumped to his feet.

The group of gods arrived at the veranda and one of them addressed himself to Quatre. "Master Sorcerer, Apollo wonders if you would care to join him in his chariot. He and his sister Artemis propose to take you and your companion on a picnic in Thessaly."

"That sounds nice, but what about Roku and Alexa?"

"I'll look after them," Duo volunteered. "Hermes and I were going to help Dionysus pick grapes. They can go with us."

"Pick grapes?" Alexa squealed. "Do we get to eat them?"

"Maybe a few," Hermes said with a wink.

"What about you, Wu-Fei?" Duo asked. "Want to pick grapes?"

"No thanks. Hephaestus offered to take me to meet Poseidon."

"Have a care!" one of the young gods said quickly. "Poseidon is always on the lookout for interesting creatures to add to his collection. He might find your attributes too fascinating to resist."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Say Heero, do you mind bringing Iolaus to us out in the vineyard before you and Hercules leave?"

"No problem."

"Thanks." Duo grinned at Hermes. "Shall we go?"

"Let's do."

"Duo!" Zechs called. "You better take good care of Alexa." He favored Duo with a stern frown.

"You might want to remember that Zechs also piloted Wing Zero," Wu-Fei reminded him. He tilted his head toward Quatre. "All those Zero pilots are a little nutty."

"Hey!"

Duo nodded quickly. "I'll remember that. Let's go, kids. Dionysus promised us fresh bread and roast chicken to go with the grapes."

"Yay!" Roku and Alexa bounded away happily alongside Duo and Hermes.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea leaving my daughter in Duo's hands," Zechs said nervously.

"She'll be fine," Wu-Fei assured him. "Roku is with her."

"That's true."

Zechs shook off his nervousness and turned to the waiting gods. "Shall we go, gentlemen? Have you an arena for such contests or will we simply find an open glade?"

"There is an arena for sparring matches. It's on the way to Hephaestus' forge, if you care to accompany us, Master Dragon."

"I'm not a dragon," Wu-Fei growled, but nevertheless, he stepped down onto the grass to join the others and he, Zechs and Treize left with the group of gods.

Quatre turned to Trowa. "Shall we go look for Artemis and Apollo?"

"Sure. A picnic sounds like fun. See you later, Heero."

And Heero was left alone to wait for Hercules and Iolaus to finish saying goodbye.

It was late in the morning when he and Hercules dropped Iolaus off with Duo before they set off on Hercules' next task.

"We have to go capture some wild boar," Heero informed them. "Hercules doesn't think it will take too long."

"Indeed, it should not," Hercules said. He turned a sad smile on Iolaus. "I will proceed with all possible haste to complete this labor and return to you, dear cousin."

"Don't return without money," Duo said pointedly, "or you won't get him back."

"I know," Hercules nodded mournfully. With slumped shoulders, he departed with Heero.

Iolaus looked after him, uttering a long, wistful sigh. "Does it not break your heart to separate such dear companions as me and Hercules?"

"Nope, not at all," Duo replied cheerfully. "What breaks my heart are an empty purse and an empty belly." He shoved Iolaus toward the nearest vine. "Start picking. We're picking grapes for the next wine pressing. This is highly important work."

In fact, the vineyard was full of cheerful men and women, talking and singing happily as they plucked grapes and dumped them into a vat for pressing. Several maidens were in the vat, stomping the grapes to crush them in the old way. "Bare feet make the best wine!" Dionysus had assured them. All in all, it was great fun as people took breaks to eat, drink, dance and sing in between plucking the plump red grapes.

Roku had switched to his human form so he had hands, and he and Alexa were pretty thoroughly streaked with bright purple stains on their hands and faces. They were eating as many grapes as they tossed into the vat, but no one seemed to mind.

"There will be a great feast tonight!" Dionysus sang out. "Tonight is the Feast of the Grape, when we celebrate laying down the new barrels of wine!"

"Hurrah!" Hermes cried. He threw an arm around Duo's shoulder. "We celebrate by emptying as many of the old barrels as possible! There is no greater feast than the Feast of the Grape."

"Too bad Heero's going to miss it."

"That's ok," said Hermes. "He should be back in time for the Feast of the Full Moon. Artemis and her maidens will dance for us." He winked at Duo. "It's a sight to see, even if the maidens guard their virtue more tightly than Iolaus."

"A duel! A duel!" someone cried. "Come and see! Ares and one of the visitors are dueling!"

"Oh no!" Duo exclaimed. "I hope it's not Zechs. Ares looked kind of upset last night."

"Mommy?" said Alexa, her blue eyes getting very round.

"Let's go see," Duo said quickly. He picked up Alexa and dashed off in the direction from which they could all now here the clashing of swords. Roku and Hermes raced after him.

They came to a wide dirt arena surrounded by a low fence. Standing around the outside of the fence were several young gods, cheering excitedly. Inside the arena, Treize and Ares faced each other with heavy bronze swords. Both men were stripped to the waist, their skin gleaming with perspiration. Ares' heavily muscled torso appeared to give him the advantage, but Treize swirled around him with light, quick movements, his sword diving in to engage and deflect Ares sharp hacks and jabs. He didn't look tired at all, but Ares was breathing heavily. Zechs stood close to the fence, watching the match closely.

"Mommy!" Alexa cried. She dashed to his side and clasped him around the waist. "Is Daddy ok?"

"He's fine sweetheart," Zechs said calmly. "It will be over in a moment." Even as he spoke, Treize slipped in a deft twist and flip and Ares' sword spun out of his grip. It jabbed into the sand several paces away.

Treize bowed politely to Ares'. "Well fought, Sir. I enjoyed that."

Ares stared at him, utter disbelief on his face. Around the arena, the audience broke into loud cheers, many exclaiming they had never seen Ares' defeated before. Treize accepted the accolades with a slight smile. Ares' mouth worked in angry silence for several seconds and then he stormed from the arena, shoving people out of his way as he left.

Hermes laughed delightedly. "Ares will be gloomy for months now. He hates losing a fight. And to a mortal no less. He'll never live this down."

"Serves him right!" Iolaus sniffed, standing at Duo's elbow. "He is always belittling Hercules' accomplishments."

Treize strolled over to Zechs and Alexa. "Did I take long enough?"

"I think so," Zechs said. "You managed to avoid disarming him too quickly at least three times, it looked like."

Treize nodded. "He relies too much on his strength."

"The big ones always do." Zechs stared appreciatively at Treize's bare chest. "You look good like that."

Treize smiled back. "Not in front of the baby, my love."

"I'm not a baby!" Alexa protested.

Treize patted her on the head. "I know."

"There's going to be a feast tonight, Uncle Treize," Roku informed them.

"A feast? That sounds nice."

Zechs finally looked down at Alexa and recoiled in horror. "What happened to you?"

Alexa looked at her hands and giggled. "It's just grape juice."

"We'll take a bath before dinner," Roku said.

Zechs shook his head sadly. "How do you manage to get so dirty so quickly?"

"I don't know."

"It's straight to the bath for both of you."

"Right now?" Roku exclaimed. "It's still morning. We'll just get dirty again. Besides, we're not done picking grapes." He grabbed Zechs by the hand. "Come help!"

"Yes, Mommy, come help!" Alexa grabbed his other hand and they started pulling him toward the vineyard.

Zechs through a desperate look over his shoulder at Treize.

Treize smiled back. "I guess we're picking grapes."

"Yippee!" Roku and Alexa shouted. They tugged Zechs to a run.

Treize fell into step with Duo, Hermes and Iolaus, his shirt flung over one shoulder.

"So why didn't you just whip Ares' butt in the two seconds it probably should have taken?" Duo asked.

"Fencing is an art," Treize replied gravely. "Performing it well is a joy unto itself. Finishing too quickly takes all the beauty out of it."

Duo grinned broadly. "I've said the same thing myself, but I wasn't talking about fencing!"

"You're a lecher, Duo."

"And proud of it!"


	7. Mount Erymanthos

Chapter 7: **Mount Erymanthos**

Hercules heaved many long soulful sighs during the long chariot ride to Mount Erymanthos. Heero put up with it for as long as he could, which was about ten minutes. He finally clouted Hercules on the back of the head.

"Would you just shut up already? Geez!"

Hercules rubbed the back of his head sadly. "Have you no heart? The loss of my sweet Iolaus pains me deeply."

"I'm gonna pain you deeply in a second if you don't get over it," Heero growled. "If you need to work off some nervous energy, kill somebody. That always settles me down."

Hercules sighed again. "No amount of meaningless slaughter will soothe my heartache," he exclaimed dramatically.

Heero rolled his eyes. "So what's up with this boar, then?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Ah!" Hercules brightened immediately. "It is a monstrous creature of prodigious proportions that strikes fear into the hearts of mortal men! But I, Hercules, shall vanquish this dreadful creature and bring it to heel!"

"I see. So is it ravaging the countryside?"

"Indeed it is!" Hercules was warming to the subject. He became even more animated. "It lays waste to the farmers' fields and scatters their herds! When dogs are set upon it, it tramples them underfoot and rends the poor beasts with its mighty tusks! Any man unfortunate enough to stand before it suffers the same gruesome fate! Countless men have fallen before it! Not even innocent children are safe!"

"That's not good."

"Indeed not! That's why I, the mighty Hercules, shall catch and bind this beast and present it humbled at my feet as proof of my achievement."

"Modest, aren't we?" Heero muttered.

"It would be immodest to present myself as less than I am," Hercules confessed nobly.

"I suppose that's fair. So we're not going to just kill it?"

"No. What prowess would that display? I have it in my mind to capture the beast in a clever trap."

"What kind of trap?"

"I admit I have not fully fleshed out that part of the plan."

"Why not just stand in front of it, wait for it to charge you and then knock it unconscious?"

"Hmm…" Hercules rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That might work, but what if I should inadvertently strike too hard? I might kill the beast without meaning to."

"True." Heero thought for a minute. "I know. You could just grab it by the tusks, wrestle it to the ground and hold it there until it gets tired and accepts that you've won."

"Aha!" Hercules cried brightly. "I like that plan. It pits brute strength against brute strength. That is the sort of contest I shall ultimately win." He blinked tears from his eyes. "My dear Iolaus will be proud of me."

"There you go." Heero patted his shoulder. "The prospect of a good fight always puts things in the right perspective."

Hercules nodded, but his eyes remained a little teary.

When they arrived at the foot of Mount Erymanthos, dozens of villagers crowded around the chariot.

"Hercules!" they cried. "Have you come to save us from the boar?"

"Yes, I have!" Hercules declared dramatically. He struck a pose with his fists on his hips and raised his chin. "I will capture this beast and free your lands of its depredations!"

"Yay!" A general cheer rose up and people clapped each other on the back happily.

Since it looked like the celebration might start before any work was actually done, Heero interrupted. "So where is it?"

"Where is what?" someone asked, a little confused.

"The boar," Heero said with exaggerated patience.

"Oh, that." The speaker pointed up the mountain. "It lives up there, but every few days it comes down to run amok through the fields."

"What amok?" someone else spoke up. "It comes down to eat your pumpkins, Stavros. If you didn't set your dogs on it every time, it wouldn't cause any trouble at all."

Stavros stiffened in offense. "So I am supposed to just stand back and watch the wretched beast eat my livelihood?"

"You could grow something else."

"But I am the only farmer in these parts who grows pumpkins!"

"And you still haven't figured out why? You're thick, Stavros."

Stavros' mouth worked angrily as he tried to come up with a retort for that.

"Never mind!" Heero growled. "Where's your farm, Stavros?"

Stavros pointed. "It's that way, on the slopes of the mountain."

"Fine. Get up here and show us the way." Heero hauled the suddenly apprehensive Stavros into the chariot. "Let's go," he said to Hercules. "You can stand in the middle of this guy's pumpkin patch and wait for the boar to come down."

"Oh, I see!" Hercules shook the reins. "You are most quick-witted, Heero, like my dear Iolaus."

Heero just snorted.

Stavros' pumpkin farm was in a rolling field whose far side was demarked by the forested slope of the mountain. A half dozen large rangy dogs loped suspiciously out to meet them, regarding Hercules, Heero, the horses and their chariot with notable disfavor.

"Guard dogs?" Heero asked.

"Yes!" Stavros quickly jumped down to quiet the dogs, although like good attack dogs, they had not been barking. Instead, deep throaty growls rumbled from their chests; the sort of growls that managed to bore straight into one's fight or flight response and tip it in favor of sudden, panicky flight.

Heero jumped down and grabbed the nearest dog by an ear. "Listen up. We're here to capture the boar. We don't need any interference from you dogs. Stay the hell out of my way and I won't have any reason to rip your ears off. Got that?"

The dogs all stared at him in surprise and their ears and tails drooped.

"Good."

Stavros stared in astonishment as his big, vicious guard dogs slunk off to settle in the shade of the barn.

"What... I… How did you…?"

"I have a way with animals," Heero said shortly. "Why don't you tend to the horses and get us something to eat? Hercules needs to keep his strength up."

"Of course, sir! Of course!" Stavros grabbed the bridle of the nearest horse and led them into the barn.

Hercules clapped Heero on the shoulder. "Nicely handled, my friend! You have my gratitude. Iolaus is better at understanding people than I am. He often smoothes the way for me. But now it is time to deal with the beast!" He turned toward the forest. "Do you think we will have to wait long?"

There was a thunderous crash in the forest and startled birds flew up into the air with raucous cries.

"No, I don't think so." Heero retreated to the shade of the barn by the dogs. "I'll leave you to it. Have fun."

Hercules grinned broadly and strode purposefully out into the pumpkin patch. A moment later, the trees at the forest edge split apart and a massive boar appeared, shouldering between the tree trunks. It stood nearly twice the height of a normal boar and probably outweighed Hercules by three times. Its tiny eyes glittered with outrage as they fixed on the man in the middle of the field. The boar emitted an angry squeal and charged straight at him.

Stavros dashed out of the barn in a panic. "The boar!" he cried. "Look out!"

"Relax, man," Heero said. "That's why we're here." They both watched as the boar thundered toward Hercules, its mighty feet throwing up chunks of earth and scattering pumpkins right and left. It crashed into Hercules at full speed and Hercules skidded backward, his sliding feet digging long gouges in the earth. But he grasped the boar by its thick, sharp tusks and held on, bringing the boar to a standstill.

"That's amazing!" Stavros cried.

"It's no more than I expected," Heero remarked. "I thought you were getting some food."

"What? But Hercules…"

"He's fine, but it looks like this might take a while. I could use a snack."

Stavros stared at him.

"Bread and cheese would be fine. Maybe some grapes, if you have any. And I wouldn't say no to a cup of wine."

Stavros stared for a moment longer and then hurried off toward the farmhouse, shaking his head. The dogs, which had jumped to their feet at the appearance of the boar, huddled a little closer to Heero, whining unhappily.

Heero patted the nearest two dogs on the head. "Now, now, don't fret. You've been getting to play with the boar for months. Let Hercules have a turn."

Stavros returned with his food and wine, and Heero leaned back comfortably against the barn, munching contentedly. Hercules and the boar remained locked in combat, neither able to overpower the other for the moment. The boar's feet dug slowly at the earth as it tried to push forward. Hercules' muscles bulged in his arms and legs as he resisted the boar's push. His shoulders humped up as he struggled to twist the boar's head sideways and force the creature off of its feet. Ridges stood out in the boar's neck as it resisted Hercules. It was a magnificent contest of pure strength and will. It was clear the loser would be the one who tired first. Heero plucked grapes, popped them into his mouth and nodded approvingly.

The sun climbed up to the zenith and started its descent toward the western horizon while Hercules and the boar moved not an inch. Heero finished off a roast chicken and another cup of wine. Stavros finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you not help your friend?"

"What for? He's got it under control."

"But should he flinch even the slightest amount, the boar will rend him and then turn on us!"

"Don't worry about it," Heero said calmly. "Hercules is winning."

"How can you say that?" Stavros tugged at his hair wildly. "They haven't moved for hours!"

"The boar's getting tired. I can tell from his breathing. But Hercules could keep going past sunset easily."

Stavros stared from Heero to Hercules and back again. "So you're just going to sit there?"

"Yup." Heero held out his cup. "How about another cup of wine? And would you have any sweets, by any chance?"

"Sweets?!" Stavros yanked at his hair again. "You want sweets?!"

"I don't normally eat sweets," Heero said conversationally, "but I think a little dessert would be tasty right about now. You know, like a berry tart or something like that."

Stavros turned back toward the farmhouse muttering to himself. Words like "He's mad!" and "We're all going to die!" drifted back to Heero's ears.

Heero just smiled. "I'm acting a little like Duo," he remarked to the dogs.

The sun was just sinking onto the horizon when the boar's head rotated ever so slightly to the right.

Heero sat forward, excitement appearing on his face for the first time. "Here we go."

With a sudden sharp jerk, Hercules yanked the boar over onto its side. The boar squealed in pain, rage and fear as it crashed to the ground, thrashing wildly. But Hercules drove a thick knee into the side of the boar's head, pinning it firmly in place. With a final sharp kick, the boar went still.

Stavros leapt into the air with a shout. "By the gods!"

Heero stood up. "Get some rope. The sturdiest you have." He walked across the field to Hercules. "Good job."

"Thank you," Hercules panted. "He was a mighty opponent."

Heero squatted down to stare into the boar's tiny red eyes. The look of panic in those eyes showed that the creature had been cowed. Were Hercules to let it up, the boar would undoubtedly have raced away in terror. But for the moment it lay still, too frightened to move.

"If we truss it tightly," Hercules said, "we should have no problem transporting it back to show King Eurystheus to prove I have completed this labor."

"We'll need a wagon."

"True."

Stavros arrived with the rope, but he was afraid to come too close to the boar, so Heero had to retrieve it from him. Deftly, he lashed the boar's feet together and then looped the rope around the animal's tusks to restrain its head. When he was satisfied with the knots, he stepped back and Hercules released the boar. It strained briefly against its bonds, but it was clear there was no escape. The creature went still with a pitiful grunt.

"Well, that didn't take too long," Heero noted. "You know, if you butchered it and sold the meat, you could pay Duo back."

Hercules sighed. "Alas, I cannot do that. My task was only to capture the boar. I must show its living body to King Eurystheus." He heaved another long sigh. "Sadly, I have no idea how I might earn back my dear Iolaus from your friend."

"Although it pains me to say it, Duo is not completely heartless, even when it comes to money. You might try begging him to give Iolaus back."

"Beg?!" Hercules was scandalized. "The mighty Hercules cannot beg! I would be left with no manly pride at all!"

"Would you rather be left without your 'dear Iolaus'?" Heero growled. "And anyway, it's pretty unmanly to gamble when you haven't the money to back it up."

Hercules' shoulders slumped. "You're right! Too right! I have behaved dishonorably and now I and my dear Iolaus must suffer for it."

"I'm glad you finally figured that out," Heero snapped, entirely sick of the subject. "So, let's go show the boar to that king of yours and get back to Olympus. You can grovel at Duo's feet for awhile. I'm sure he'll eventually take pity on you."

"I will take your advice to heart!" Hercules declared. "I will bow low and offer up my sincerest entreaty for Iolaus' return."

"Good. I'm going to get a wagon. You stay here and keep an eye on that thing." Heero marched purposely toward the worried Stavros. He hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the boar. "We need a wagon for that."

Stavros went pale. "But I only have the one wagon for hauling my pumpkins to market!"

Heero shrugged. "You'll probably get it back. We'll leave you the chariot as collateral. Or would you rather we let the thing go?"

"No!" Stavros shook his head vigorously. In no time at all, he had Hercules' horses hooked to the wagon. Heero drove it out into the field where Hercules waited and between them, they manhandled the boar into the bed of the wagon.

"We'll return your wagon after I have completed my labor," Hercules said to Stavros. "It may be a few days."

"Just don't bring that thing back!" Stavros continued to watch the boar fearfully.

"Have no fear!" Hercules exclaimed dramatically. "You will be troubled by this beast no more!" And with that, he lashed the horses into motion.

As it happened, Trowa and Quatre were picnicking with Apollo and Artemis on the other side of Mount Erymanthos.

"This mountain is sacred to me," Artemis proclaimed proudly. "All the beasts living upon it are protected."

"So no one hunts here?" Trowa asked.

"Not unless they wish to earn my wrath." Artemis frowned. "Although that does not stop certain annoying gods, like Ares, from hunting here." She shook her finger angrily. "It is one thing to hunt for food to feed one's hungry belly. Hunting for sport serves no purpose and I take a dim view of it."

"As well you should," Trowa agreed.

"But tell me, sister," Apollo inquired with a straight face, "what would you have men do to entertain themselves? You disapprove of sex, gambling, drinking and now hunting. What, pray tell, is left?"

Artemis glared at him. "You left out scholarly pursuits."

"Ah, yes." Apollo nodded slowly.

"And athletics," Trowa added.

"Quite true." Apollo winked at Quatre. "But for myself, I prefer reading pornography, which gets me excited, and wrestling is only satisfying if it ends in climax."

"You are disgusting!" Artemis exclaimed. "I can't believe you are my twin."

"It does boggle the mind."

Quatre intervened by flashing his sweetest smile. "Perhaps it is fair to say there is a place for all such pursuits."

Trowa returned his smile. "I would have to agree that the close companionship of another person is a joyous experience. And on such a pleasant day as this in such beautiful surroundings, one is certainly inspired to share the moment in intimate conversation with a loved on."

"Conversation?" Quatre lifted an eyebrow.

"There would probably be talk," Trowa replied with a faint smirk. "Afterwards."

"Oh ho!" Apollo exclaimed. "Should we leave you two alone for an hour or two?"

Trowa grinned. "I never say no to the chance to be alone with Quatre."

Quatre dropped his eyes and blushed prettily. "Now that would hardly make us good guests if we sneak off from our hosts like that," he purred.

Apollo grinned at him. "But you are assuming that I would not be entertained by observing your tryst in secret. I may not indulge in the companionship of boys myself, but that doesn't mean I don't like watching."

Artemis flushed bright red. "Th… That is disgusting! It is bad enough to engage in promiscuous conduct, but to derive enjoyment from watching others…" Her mouth worked silently for a moment. "I cannot believe…"

"Oh, come now, sister," Apollo interrupted her. "Can you honestly say that you would not find it pleasant to see two such beautiful young men unclothed?"

Artemis appeared for the moment to have lost the power of speech. She stared at Apollo with such a scandalized expression that it was almost comical. Trowa and Quatre had to fight the urge to burst out laughing.

Trowa quickly grabbed Quatre's hand. "Perhaps we should let Apollo and Artemis discuss this privately."

"You just want to get me alone," Quatre said with a coy smile.

"Who, me?" Trowa led Quatre away into the shielding green foliage of the trees.

"Use positions that allow the penetration to be observed!" Apollo called after them. "I find that most titillating!"

Artemis made a strangling noise.

Off in the trees, Quatre flushed a little bit. "Do you think he's really going to watch us?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Trowa leaned close and whispered into Quatre's ear. "So we should really enjoy ourselves. Make lots of noise."

"I never knew you had this exhibitionist streak in you."

"I'm a performer, Quatre. Sex is just a different kind of acrobatics. And now I feel challenged to achieve something new."

Quatre paled. "What do you mean?"

"Interesting positions…" Trowa murmured thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute…"

Trowa stroked his chin with his free hand and a smile blossomed on his face. "Ah! That might be interesting."

"What?!"

"I think you could do it. You're pretty flexible."

"Just a damn minute…!"

Trowa stopped and embraced Quatre. "Don't worry. I'll warm you up first. The foreplay can get you horny and loosened up at the same time."

"What are you planning to do?!"

Trowa whispered his intentions into Quatre's ear.

Quatre went pale. "No way! I cannot possibly do that!"

"Yes, you can. You're a Gundam pilot. We rise to every occasion." He lifted his eyebrows, giving his last statement a double meaning. "Why don't we get started?" He kissed Quatre warmly.

"There's no way I can possibly…" Quatre mumbled against Trowa's lips.

"Trust me, my love," Trowa murmured back. "You'll love it."

"I'm going to be so stiff later," Quatre groaned.

"We'll soak in the bath when we get back. But that's for later. Right now…" Trowa began unbuttoning Quatre's shirt.

Quatre moaned. "Dammit! Why can't I ever say no to you?"

"For the same reason I can't resist your pretty face. Now let's get naked. I want to play with your pretty bottom."

Much later, Quatre lay on the ground, groaning. "I can't believe I did that!"

"But you did and it was damn good. I'm exhausted." Trowa lay stretched out on the ground beside him, staring up at the patches of sky visible through the tree branches. "I'll have to remember that one."

"I'm never doing that again!" Quatre declared. "I think my hip joint came out of the socket."

"I pounded it back in."

"Which is why I now have bruises on my butt!"

"There are no bruises!" Trowa interrupted with a laugh. "Quit being silly and just admit you enjoyed it."

Quatre looked away, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Well, perhaps it was somewhat enjoyable."

"Somewhat enjoyable? So that enormous puddle over there is not your…"

"Trowa!" Quatre glared at him sternly, but then he smiled. "Oh, very well. I admit that was some of the best sex we've had in a while. Now I think it's time we rejoined the others."

They dressed and made their way back to the waiting chariots. Artemis was sitting primly beside her chariot, apparently engaged in conversation with a large badger. Apollo was lying in the grass, fanning himself with one hand. When the two Gundam pilots appeared, he sat up with a grin.

"Gentlemen, I salute you! Your display has given me a deep respect for the passion of male love. I may have to try it for myself now."

Trowa put his arm around Quatre's shoulders. "Just make sure you have the right partner."

Artemis, who had been diligently pretending not to listen, finally jumped to her feet, startling the badger. "If you don't mind, I've had quite enough of this and all related discussions!" She stormed to her chariot. "Shall we go?"

"I guess we're leaving," Apollo remarked.

"Apparently." Trowa climbed into the chariot with Artemis and Quatre went with Apollo.

When they arrived back on Mount Olympus, they found everyone but Heero and Wu-Fei gathered at their lodging.

"How was the picnic, Mama?"

"It was very nice, Roku. We'll take you with us next time. How was grape-picking?"

"Yummy. Uncle Zechs made us take baths, though."

"They weren't picking grapes, they were rolling in them," Zechs remarked.

"That's not true!"

"Then why were you both purple?"

"Well…"

"Anyway," Zechs continued, "they've only eaten twice since lunch, so they're probably ready for dinner."

"Dinner!" Roku and Alexa chorused.

"Why don't the rest of you go ahead? I want to soak in the bath for a little while," Quatre said. He tried to make it sound innocent.

Duo peered into his face curiously and his eyebrows shot up. "Man, I've never tried that one! I'm impressed."

Quatre flushed. "Mind your own business!"

Duo clapped Trowa on the back. "Good job! Creativity keeps the sex fresh."

"Um…" said Trowa.

"Shut up!" growled Quatre. "Go to dinner!"

Treize looked at Trowa. "I'm curious to hear about this. I like new techniques."

Zechs frowned. "Don't you start. There are children present."

"Maybe later," Trowa said.

Duo grinned at Zechs. "Start limbering up now."

"Shut up, Duo!" Quatre and Zechs snapped in unison.

Duo chuckled. "Don't blame me! I'm not the one who thought of it." He grinned pointedly at Trowa.

"Maybe we should go to dinner," Trowa said quickly. "Come on, kids!" He grabbed Alexa's hand and a tuft of Roku's fur and hurried them away.

Zechs fixed his deep blue eyes on Treize. "I'm not doing anything kinky."

"It wasn't kinky!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Just athletic," Duo added.

Quatre flushed.

"You're very athletic," Treize said, smiling seductively at Zechs.

"I'm going to dinner!" Zechs said archly. He marched away.

Treize smiled after him. "I love the way he walks. Doesn't it just turn you on watching him move?"

"He's pretty hot," Duo agreed. "Let's go eat. You can quiz Trowa for details on how to get him into that position. The images I'm picking up aren't completely clear."

Quatre watched them walk away with his arms folded. When they were out of sight, he went over to the bathing pool, stripped and slid into the warm water with a contented sigh. Then he giggled. "Circus acrobats sure are fun!"


	8. The Feast of the Grape

_**Note**: I don't know what happened. This chapter started out being about something else and it got hijacked somewhere along the way. So now it's kind of a long transition into the next chapter in which, I promise, something will actually happen._

-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: **The Feast of the Grape**

The Feast of the Grape was in full swing when Quatre arrived from his bath. He took a seat by Trowa and immediately had a goblet of wine shoved into his hands.

"You're a few cups behind, Quatre," Trowa informed him gravely. "You need to catch up."

"You know I'm not a heavy drinker."

"Tough. This is the Feast of the Grape. Apparently, it's an insult if you don't get drunk off your ass and engage in embarrassing behavior that can be used to tease you later."

"I see." Quatre looked around. The room sparkled with the kind of excited conversation that came from people comfortably into the first stages of a good buzz. In fact, the only person who did not look ready to have a really good time was Iolaus, seated disconsolately between Duo and Hermes.

"Hey, Iolaus," Duo said. "Cheer up. I hear Hercules finished his labor and should be on his way back soon."

"In truth?" Iolaus perked up.

"I doubt he's had any time to put some coin together, however" Hermes interrupted wickedly.

Iolaus immediately drooped again. "That's true. Alas!"

"Don't be so down, man," Duo said. He flung an arm around Iolaus' shoulders. "Roku's been after me to forgive Hercules' debt, so maybe I'll let him steal you back from me."

"Hercules is no thief," Iolaus replied in an uncertain voice, clearly torn between his faith in his cousin's honesty and a strong desire to be reunited with him.

"I'm sure he's not," Duo agreed cheerfully, "so I'll let him give me some token for you. What has he got that he values but would still be willing to give up for you?"

"Well…" Iolaus paused doubtfully. "There is the hide of the Nemean lion. It's impenetrable and makes good armor." Then he wrinkled his nose. "He didn't cure it all that well though and it reeks pretty badly. I wouldn't mind if he gave that up."

"A smelly old animal skin?" Duo made a face. "That doesn't sound very good. Anything else?"

Iolaus scratched his head. "What about the lion's claws? Hercules made them into a necklace and I get scratched when we embrace. They lend him a fearsome appearance, which is why he likes to wear them."

"I like that! A necklace of lion claws." Duo grinned. "Will he have it on when he gets back?"

"Probably."

"Good. When he comes whining to me about still having no money, I'll offer you in exchange for the necklace." Duo rubbed his hands together. "I can probably sell that for a nice profit later."

Iolaus blinked tears from his eyes. "You are a kindly gentleman, sir!"

Duo leered at him. "Feel like rewarding me?"

Iolaus paled. "My virtue is still not for sale!" he exclaimed worriedly.

Duo chuckled. "Don't worry about me. Worry about them." Duo nodded at the happy-heading-toward-drunk gods, many of whom, Dionysus most notably among them, were casting lustful glances at the youthful Iolaus.

Iolaus shifted nervously. "Oh dear!"

"You should have let me put you in Roku's storage space."

"Papa Duo!" Roku said sternly. "Don't tease Mr. Iolaus." He put a large paw on Iolaus' knee. "Alexa and I will look after you, Mr. Iolaus. You can come back to the room with us when everyone starts getting really drunk. Mama will make us leave anyway when people start getting naughty."

Duo's eyes brightened. "You think people are going to get naughty? It's hard to pick up anyone's thoughts in this crowd, but I'm getting some very interesting images."

Roku rolled his eyes. "I was just assuming you'd start it, Papa Duo."

Duo tried to look innocent. "Me? I was just planning to do a little drinking…"

Roku fixed knowing blue eyes on him.

"Well… Er… Ok, maybe I was entertaining a few naughty thoughts."

"A few?"

"It's his fault!" Duo pointed quickly at Trowa. "If he'd quit reminiscing about this afternoon…!"

Trowa offered an unapologetic smile. "You're just jealous because you're not tall enough to get into that position with Wu-Fei."

"Who says?! I can too!" Duo glared at Trowa, mortally offended.

"You guys talking about me?" Wu-Fei appeared beside them.

"Fei!" Duo exclaimed. "Trowa is impugning my prowess!"

"Your prowess at what?" Wu-Fei asked innocently.

"Guess!" Trowa laughed, his eyes sparkling.

Wu-Fei paled. "You're not talking about…?"

"Being naughty," Roku reported gravely.

Wu-Fei stared at Duo in dismay. "I'm not doing anything painful or excessively kinky!"

"It's not excessively kinky," Duo said brightly. "After all, Trowa thought of it."

Trowa leaned forward with a wicked grin. "I'm an acrobat."

"Your scales should keep you from getting bruises on your butt," Quatre said with a straight face.

Wu-Fei sat down abruptly. "I should have stayed at the beach."

"You went to the beach?" Roku exclaimed.

"Yeah, to see Poseidon. He lives in a mansion under the sea."

"Cool!"

"It was pretty neat," Wu-Fei said. "Although his sea monster collection was a little intimidating. I didn't think any of those creatures really existed."

"Why? You met a dragon once," Quatre said dryly.

"You are a dragon!" Duo chuckled.

"I am not!" Wu-Fei glared at him. "And I'm Chinese. Of course I believed dragons existed. But sea monsters are another story."

"You're splitting hairs."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Have some wine." Trowa handed him a goblet. "It's the Feast of the Grape."

Wu-Fei eyed the dark red liquid uncertainly. "I'm not a big wine-drinker."

"I was told it's an insult not to consume large quantities of it at this feast, though," Quatre said. He blinked innocently at Wu-Fei.

Wu-Fei's eyes narrowed. "You guys aren't trying to get me drunk for some reason?"

"No more than the usual," Duo assured him cheerfully. "Drink up and I'll explain what I want to try with you later."

"I'm really sure this is a mistake," Wu-Fei said, but he took a long drink from his goblet anyway. "Hey, that's not bad!"

Duo leaned forward with an eager grin. "So this is what I want to try…" he began and he lowered his voice so Alexa wouldn't overhear.

Wu-Fei alternately went pale and flushed as he listened to Duo's explanation. Then he shook his head furiously. "No way! I am not doing that!"

"Quatre did it," Duo said with a pout. "Are you saying that Quatre's a better Gundam pilot than you?"

"What does being a Gundam pilot have to do with… with..." Wu-Fei's mouth worked silently for a moment. "Doing something like that and being a Gundam pilot have nothing in common!"

"Maybe it's something only Zero pilots can do," Duo speculated, stroking his chin. "I believe Zechs is going to try it."

"Don't involve me," Zechs murmured, but he was leaning against Treize with a seductive smile on his face. "I haven't tried anything yet."

"Yet…" Treize echoed.

Wu-Fei began to shake. "Zero pilots are no better than other Gundam pilots! Just nuttier!"

"Did he just say I was nuts?" Quatre asked Trowa.

"I think so."

"I think I should be offended."

"That's not what I said!" Wu-Fei waved his fists in the air. "I'm just saying…"

"That you're too chicken to try a little creative coupling," Duo finished.

Wu-Fei's shoulders slumped. "You're all nuts!" he muttered. He downed the rest of his wine in a single gulp and held out the empty mug. "Why not? Let's all go nuts! Fill 'er up!" A passing servant re-filled Wu-Fei's goblet.

"That's the spirit!" Duo cried.

Wu-Fei reached for a honey-cake. "At least there's food I can eat."

"Your arrival is well-timed," Hermes said suddenly. He sat up straight and started to applaud. Other gods also began to clap as music started to play. "Here come the virgins to entertain us!"

A dozen maidens flowed into the room from a side door, swaying to the music as they moved through the crowd to a space cleared at the center. Artemis led the group, managing to look virtuous in a floating white dress that revealed a fair bit of leg and bosom. The young women formed a circle at the center of the room and paused for a moment, absorbing the appreciative applause of their audience. Then they flowed into an intricate dance, weaving around each other with graceful arm movements and delicate footwork.

Alexa was entranced. "They're so pretty!" she exclaimed. "I want to dance like that!"

"I'm sure they would be glad to teach you, Alexa," Zechs said. He smiled lovingly at his daughter. "We'll ask Lady Artemis when they're finished."

"Thank you, Mommy!"

Everyone watched the dancers happily. The maidens performed several dances, transitioning from piece to piece with slight pauses in between so the audience could show their appreciation. When they finished, several young men got up to show off their wrestling skills as the maidens moved to take seats among the crowd.

Zechs called out to Artemis. "Lady Artemis, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course." Artemis came over and sat with their group. She accepted a goblet of wine from a smiling Treize and sipped it delicately. "That's refreshing after a brisk performance like that."

"You looked lovely, Artemis," Zechs purred, causing the goddess to flush. "My daughter would very much like to learn to dance like that. Would you teach her?"

Artemis smiled at Alexa. "I would love to! I've been looking for an excuse to spend time with your pretty little girl."

Alexa giggled.

"Would you like to come to my temple tomorrow? That's were my maidens and I practice."

"Yes, please."

"In the morning, then!" Artemis saluted Alexa with her wine cup. Alexa returned the salute with her cup of milk and the two tipped up their cups to take long drinks.

Alexa giggled again when Roku licked the milk mustache off her upper lip. "That tickles!"

"Oh right!" Quatre complained. "_Her_ face he keeps clean! What about his own?"

"Huh?" asked Roku, apparently unaware of the milk dripping from his whiskers.

"Never mind."

The party really started to swing after that. The musicians cut loose on their instruments and went wild. The wine flowed freely and drunken tomfoolery became the behavior of choice. Two very handsome young men wrestling with great earnestness but not a lot of skill were generating a fair amount of betting.

"You don't know anything about wrestling!" Hermes proclaimed loudly to Duo. "The blond will pin the redhead. I'm sure of it!"

"That's what you think," Duo replied. He tapped the side of his head. "But the redhead isn't thinking about pinning that blond on his back."

"What?" Hermes was confused.

Duo grinned. "Think, man!"

Hermes blinked at him for a moment and then turned to stare at the wrestlers in astonishment. "They're not going to…? Right there?"

"They will if the redhead wins." Duo thought about that for a second. "Oh wait!" He turned to Zechs. "Maybe it's time for Alexa to go to bed," he said quickly. He tipped his head toward the wrestlers and lifted his eyebrows.

Zechs nodded. "I understand. Alexa, dear, it's time for bed."

"Already?"

"I'll go too," Roku said. He stood up and tapped Iolaus with one paw. "Do you want to come too, Mr. Iolaus?"

"Yes!" Iolaus quickly scrambled to his feet.

The three of them made a hasty retreat and only just in time. The redheaded wrestler had the blond pinned to the floor on his chest and was eagerly pushing up the short skirt of his tunic to reveal a pair of white round buttocks. The blond struggled, but it was no use. The determined redhead violated his virtue to a chorus of loud cheers.

"Ha!" Duo exclaimed. "Cough it up, Hermes! I win!"

"Damn!" Hermes exclaimed. He pulled a shell bracelet off his wrist and handed it to Duo. "Although technically, since the redhead did not pin the blond in the approved victory position for wrestling, he didn't really win."

"Under the circumstances," said Duo sagely, "I think the guy on top can be declared the winner."

"Yeah, yeah…"

But that momentary lapse of wrestling etiquette broke the dam and an all out orgy ensued. Disgusted, Artemis shooed her maidens from the room to shield them from the amorous clutches of horny gods.

Duo leaned toward Wu-Fei. "Let's go outside. I want to try that new position."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now!" Duo grabbed his hand. "There's sex happening on every side! I want some too!"

"So use one of them!" Wu-Fei waved a shaking hand vaguely in the direction of some nearby gods. "I'm sure any one of them would be willing."

"Maybe later." Duo looked directly into Wu-Fei's dark eyes. "I want to start with you. You're my favorite!"

"A… Are you trying to seduce me?"

"He calls that seduction?" Zechs scoffed softly.

"Come on, Fei!" Duo whined. "Let's go! Think how good it will feel!" He rubbed a suggestive hand up and down Wu-Fei's thigh. "Can't you just imagine the long, slow, deep thrusts and you in no position to even try to hold back? Doesn't that sound good?"

Wu-Fei's eyes softened and he blinked dreamily. "Long, slow, deep thrusts, you say?"

"Very deep."

"Oh, well, maybe…" Wu-Fei cleared his throat. "Maybe I wouldn't mind that."

"You'll be glad you did it," Duo said encouragingly.

"Ok, maybe just once."

"Yippee!" Duo leaped to his feet, pulling Wu-Fei to his feet as well. "Let's go!" He dragged the unresisting Wu-Fei out the nearest door.

Treize wrapped loving arms around Zechs. "Duo may not have much technique, but he knows his target audience."

"Wu-Fei is easy," Zechs replied.

"And you're not?"

"No!" Zechs tried to push out of Treize's arms. "And if you're implying that I am…!"

"Never!" Treize tightened his grip and nuzzled Zechs' ear. "At least not for anyone but me."

"Hmph!" Zechs snorted. He struggled to break free of Treize's embrace. "Let go! I'm going to bed!"

"Alone?"

"Yes!"

"So you're saying you don't want me to undress you slowly and savor your bare skin with my lips and tongue?"

"That's right!"

"Nor caress your sensitive places with my fingertips?"

"That's what I said!" But Zechs' voice wavered a little.

"So I don't get to explore your pretty bottom until you're quivering with arousal?"

"Uh… yeah…" Zechs was starting to pant.

"That's too bad, because I was really looking forward to spreading your legs and, ah, appreciating your manhood, too."

Zechs went pale and he blinked at Treize. "I… ah…"

Treize touched a finger to Zechs' lips. "Don't say anything. If you're going to bed without me, I need to kiss you goodnight." He pulled Zechs against his chest and kissed him deeply. "Good night, Zechs," he murmured when he was finished.

"If you let me go to bed without you," Zechs moaned against Treize's lips, "I'll never speak to you again!"

Treize chuckled. "Very well, my love. Let's go together." The two men rose and drifted from the room with their arms around each other.

"I think Treize won that exchange," Trowa remarked.

"I would have to agree with that," said Quatre. He looked at Hermes. "So what do you plan to do the rest of the evening, Hermes?"

"I'll wait for Duo to come back." Hermes rubbed his hands together, eyeing the other gods speculatively. "Duo holds his liquor better than anyone and he can hear their thoughts. I'm thinking I can have a very successful night."

"You don't mean to take advantage of your fellows while their reason is impaired?"

"I most certainly do! What better time is there? If they're sober, they know better than to trust me."

"He has a good point," said Trowa.

"It's still dishonest," Quatre said with a frown.

"Gamblers are, by their nature, dishonest," Hermes said cheerfully. "I think I'll start a dice game while I wait. Dionysus already looks too drunk to accurately see the spots on the dice." With a cheerful wave, Hermes trotted off to greet the rotund god.

"That fellow has way too many bad traits in common with Duo," Quatre remarked.

"True, but Duo has his good points. You know he's always got your back in a fight and he's utterly fearless."

"That's true." Quatre leaned against Trowa with a sigh. "This is my first orgy, you know. It's sort of giving me ideas."

"Oh really?"

"Well, look at those two over there, for example. They certainly seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Yes they do."

"And those three over there are showing some incredible creativity. They have an audience."

"Um hmm." Trowa put his lips by Quatre's ear. "If I start doing what's on my mind right now, we'll probably end up with an audience too."

Quatre flushed. "Just what are you thinking? Not the stunt from this afternoon…?"

"Nothing so energetic." Trowa touched his lips to the side of Quatre's neck. "But you have such a cute bottom, everyone will want to have a look."

"Not with all the bruises…"

"The bruises just make your little cheeks rosier," Trowa chuckled. "And anyway, there aren't any bruises."

"Says you…"

"Which of us has the better view?"

"Well…"

"Anyway, unless you want to get ravished in front of all these people, I suggest we adjourn to someplace private. I want to get you naked."

"Again?" Quatre blushed prettily. "Didn't you get enough this afternoon?"

Trowa chuckled. "I'll let you know when I've had enough of you. But trust me, it won't be anytime soon. So what's it going to be? Here or in private?"

"In private, please."

"As you wish." Trowa stood up and helped Quatre to his feet.

"You know," said Quatre thoughtfully. "Since we started making these trips into the past, we seem to spend an awful lot of time having sex."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, it does keep us from doing anything that might change the future."

"Fathering countless offspring and destroying the world notwithstanding."

"Maybe the offspring were supposed to exist and we did fix the world after it was destroyed."

"That's just making excuses."

"But they're still valid points."

Quatre laughed. "I concede!" He looped his arms through Trowa's. "Let's go engage in future-preserving sex."

"Now that's the kind of suggestion I can get behind."


	9. Hell

Chapter 9: **Hell**

Roku, Alexa and Iolaus were eating breakfast when Artemis arrived the next morning.

"Good morning!" Artemis greeted them. "Is no one else up yet?"

"No, they're still sleeping," Roku said. "I don't think any of them went to sleep until a little while ago."

"Oh really?" Artemis frowned disapprovingly. "Such wanton behavior in the presence of children is hardly to be commended."

Roku shrugged. "It happens."

"Well," Artemis tossed her head, obviously choosing to dismiss the indecent behavior of the others, "would you like to come to my temple this morning, Alexa?"

Alexa smiled brightly. "Yes, please! Will you teach me how to dance like you?"

"It will be my pleasure."

"Yay!" Alexa clapped her hands. "Will you tell Mommy I went with Miss Artemis, Roku?"

"Sure."

Iolaus cleared his throat. "May I join you, Artemis? I have always enjoyed watching the gracefulness of skilled dancers."

Artemis inclined her head. "Of course, Iolaus. The company of a virtuous youth such as yourself is always welcome."

Iolaus' cheeks reddened slightly, but he rose and took Alexa's hand. "Would you kindly tell Duo where I have gone, Roku, so he won't suspect me of betraying my word?"

"Tell me what?" Duo said with a yawn as he strolled into view from the direction of his room.

"Oh!" Iolaus turned to Duo. "I am going with Alexa to Artemis' temple."

"Ok." Duo plopped down next to Roku and poured himself a cup of tea. "Have fun." He reached for a honey-cake.

"You don't mind?" Iolaus said uncertainly.

"Nah, I trust you." Duo shoved the honey-cake into his mouth and winked at Iolaus. "That's why I like honest men," he mumbled around the cake and reached for a sausage.

"Very well," Artemis said. She took Alexa's other hand and the three of them walked away.

"What are you planning to do today, Papa Duo?" Roku asked. "I didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Well, I admit I was pretty active last night, but that just means I'm hungrier than usual this morning." He clapped his hands. "Let's get more porridge and sausages."

"Ok!"

The two of them had finished off most of the second round of breakfast when Hermes appeared, looking a little bedraggled.

"How can you eat?" Hermes moaned as he sank down beside them. "My head is pounding!"

"Food settles the stomach after a night of drinking," Duo replied sagely.

Hermes groaned. "I don't think I could keep anything down."

"Have some bread." Duo offered him a piece.

Hermes accepted the bread and nibbled at it uncertainly. "That's not too bad, I guess." He consumed a little more. "Anyway, I have to do an errand today. Zeus wants me to carry a message to Hades. Care to go along?"

"Hades!" Duo sat up straight. "Doesn't he manage the underworld?"

"Yes. He and Zeus don't get along, so they never talk to each other directly. They just have me carry messages back and forth."

"That seems kind of silly."

Hermes shrugged. "The more powerful the god…" he trailed off with a smirk.

"I see," Duo chuckled.

"May I go too, Papa Duo? It would be like when we went to Sleetcold with Loki to meet Miss Hel."

"You're right! I hadn't thought of that." Duo patted Roku on the head. "Sure, you can come too."

Hermes stood up. "We'd better get going, then. Zeus gets testy if I don't dash right off to deliver his messages." He took an unsteady step. "Although I don't feel well enough to dash anywhere right now."

"We'd better leave a note for Quatre so he knows Roku is with me."

"And one for Uncle Zechs about Alexa going with Miss Artemis to her temple."

"Right. You have a pencil and paper in your storage space, I assume."

"Of course." Roku produced the indicated items and Duo quickly penned two notes. They left the notes strategically positioned in plain view on the breakfast table, weighted down by the milk pitcher.

"There," Duo said, "that should do it. So now it's off to the underworld. Lead the way, Hermes!"

The three of them set off. Being a messenger god and having the wind at his command, Hermes took his guests by the swiftest path straight to Hell. In almost no time, they found themselves standing on the banks of the river Styx looking across at the yawning entrance to the Pit of Hell. Tethered in the entrance by a massive chain with links thicker than a man's wrist was a giant dog with three huge heads, each of them glaring across the river at the newcomers with enormous yellow eyes. Greenish-yellow drool dripped from long fangs curving over the bottom lip of their wide, heavy jaws.

"He looks a little bit like Fenrir," Roku said.

"It wouldn't surprise me to find he's descended from Loki," Duo remarked.

"That's Cerberus," said Hermes, "the guardian of the underworld. He knows me, though, so he should let us by without any trouble."

By this time, the ferryman had reached them and beckoned silently for them to step on board his boat. Hermes handed him a coin and he poled them across to the other side without a word.

"He's a little gloomy," Hermes whispered to the others, "but I guess that can't be helped with his job."

Once they disembarked on the other bank, Cerberus trotted forward to the end of his chain and growled at them with a deep rumble that they felt coming up out of the ground.

Roku immediately stepped forward and stared up at the huge, three-headed dog fearlessly. "Hello, Cerberus. My name is Roku."

All three heads lowered, their heavy jowls touching, to peer at Roku. Then one head lifted to blink suspiciously at Duo while the other two remained fixed on Roku.

"The living should not pass into the underworld," the center head growled ominously.

"We're just visiting."

"It is for Hades alone to say who may return to the land of the living once someone has passed within."

"Now, now, Cerberus," Hermes said. "These are my guests."

The right-hand head lifted to gaze at Hermes. "But you are no more than a guest of Hades," it said.

"Wait a minute! I'm a god, too!" Hermes drew himself up importantly.

All three heads began to snicker. "You're kind of short," the left-hand head chortled.

"I am not!"

"Hades stands a full head taller or more."

"So what?!" Hermes fumed. "He's one of the tallest gods! But that doesn't mean anything!"

Cerberus flopped down onto his belly. The left and right heads settled onto his paws, still chuckling, while the center head remained raised. "Enough teasing," the center head grinned. "What business brings you to the underworld today, Hermes?"

"I have a message from Zeus." Hermes still sounded a little peeved.

"Again?" Cerberus signed. "One would think that two of the most powerful gods in existence could manage to behave a little less like spoiled children."

Hermes grinned, his good humor restored. "You might think that, but yet…"

"You may pass," Cerberus said gravely, "but stop and chat for a moment on your way back. I get few visitors who are inclined to talk."

"We'll do that."

Hermes, Duo and Roku proceeded past Cerberus and entered the long tunnel into Hell. They emerged at length into a massive cavern lit by the reddish-gold glow of pools of molten rock. The light revealed a large castle carved from the wall of the cavern, complete with pointed towers and intricately carved parapets.

Duo wiped a hand across his forehead. "It's warm in here, but not as warm as I'd expect with that river of lava flowing by over there."

"There's a constant flow of cold air from the frozen depths," Hermes informed them. "It results in a much more moderate temperature at this level." He led the way into the castle.

No sooner had they passed through the wide, iron bound doors into an enormous entry hall than a tall, handsome god with long black hair spilling over his shoulders in curly waves appeared. His long white robe was belted at the waist with a golden cord and his woven sandals had gold chords laced up his caves, which they could see because he marched across the hall toward them so quickly that his strides made his robe flap open at the knee.

"He looks like Zeus," Roku murmured.

"Keep that to yourself," Hermes advised in a hasty whisper. "Hades hates being compared to Zeus." In a louder voice, Hermes addressed himself to the other god. "Good day, Hades. It is good to see you."

"Welcome, Hermes!" Hades replied. His voice was lighter than one would expect from someone of his size, but quite pleasant. "And you brought guests! How kind of you. I get so few visitors." He inclined his head to Duo and Roku. "Please come through to my parlor and have a seat." He turned to lead them back the way he had come, through another door, up a flight of stairs and along a hallway until they reached a very pleasant room overlooking the cavern floor. Wide windows gave a panoramic view, lending the cavern the appearance of a valley. The river of lava could be seen flowing along one side of the cavern before disappearing into a large crack at the base of the far wall.

"Please sit." Hades indicated large comfortable cushions next to tables already laden with fruit, cheese and wine. "What else may I offer you?"

"May I have milk, please?" asked Roku. He sat down neatly on a cushion and wrapped his tail around his paws.

Hades' eyes went round. "A talking tiger! How wonderful!" He clapped his hands. "Bring milk for our guest!"

"I'm really a little boy," Roku admitted. "I just prefer being a tiger."

"You're a shape-changer?" Hades smiled delightedly. "May I see?"

"Sure." Roku shifted into his human form.

"You are a very handsome boy."

"Thank you."

Hermes stared. "I've never seen him do that!"

"He's pretty special," Duo agreed.

A servant appeared with a pitcher of milk and a bowl, but when she saw Roku in his human form, she stopped in confusion.

"Sorry!" Roku shifted back.

The young woman watched him nervously as she set the bowl on a table beside him and poured the milk.

Hades stretched out on his side, resting on one elbow. He heaved a sigh. "I assume you have come with a message from Zeus."

"Yes," Hermes replied. He accepted a goblet of wine from the serving woman. "He wants you to release the family of a woman named Matibel from the underworld."

"They were killed in an avalanche," Hades answered with a shrug. "I can only release the dead when they were killed unjustly by the gods. Those cut down by fate must remain."

Hermes nodded. "That's what I told him, but he wanted me to ask anyway."

Hades sighed. "He knows the rules and yet I'm sure he'll hold this against me. I think he looks for excuses to blame me for something. He's such a spoiled brat."

Duo stifled a snicker at this uncharitable description of the mighty Zeus.

"Enough talk of him," Hades said in a more cheerful tone. "I wish to know more about my guests. Please tell me about yourselves."

"Well, let's see…" Duo began.

Back on Olympus, Quatre and Trowa finally arose to find food and drink waiting for them on the patio. Quatre also found two notes tucked under the edge of a dish.

"Hey, isn't this Duo's handwriting?" Quatre said. He read the first note. "Oh, how sweet! Alexa has gone to dance at Artemis' temple."

"That's nice…" Trowa began, but he was interrupted by an explosion from Quatre.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Trowa nearly dropped the honey-cake he was about to eat. He stared round-eyed at Quatre, who was clutching the other note and turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"That brainless lump of idiocy took my child to HELL?!"

Trowa took a step back. "What's that you say?"

Quatre turned a glower on him that made Trowa step back some more. "That wretched Duo creature took my baby to see Hades. In HELL!"

Trowa swallowed. He couldn't think of anything to say that might calm Quatre down. In fact, he was mostly trying to figure out how to make sure he did not somehow get drawn into the blame for what was clearly an unfortunate decision on Duo's part.

"Is something wrong, Quatre?" Zechs asked. He and Treize had been drawn outside by the sound of Quatre's outrage.

"There sure as hell is something wrong!" Quatre growled. "And his name is Duo Maxwell! He took Roku to Hell! I'll eviscerate him! I'll disembowel him!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Treize said calmly.

"What?" Quatre turned his ferocious glare on Treize. "You think this is funny?"

"Not at all," Treize said quickly. "But I'm sure Duo would do nothing to put Roku in danger."

"And I doubt there is anything that can hurt Roku, even in Hell," Zechs added.

They both offered Quatre their most encouraging smiles.

Quatre wasn't buying it. He started muttering in Latin.

"This isn't good," Trowa said nervously.

Wu-Fei limped stiffly out of his room. "What's wrong with Quatre?"

"Duo took Roku to Hell," said Treize.

"And Quatre's not taking it well," Zechs put in.

"I can see that," said Wu-Fei. "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"He's speaking Latin," Treize pointed out. "I think it's better not to attract his attention."

A bank of dark clouds started building up on the horizon. Lightning flickered in the distance and a faint rumble followed.

Hera and Zeus appeared, followed by several other gods.

"What's going on?" Hera exclaimed. "Zeus says he is not calling that storm. Is one of you responsible?"

Trowa, Treize, Zechs and Wu-Fei all pointed at Quatre. Quatre looked angry enough to shoot lightning from his eyes. He waved his hand and ball lightning flashed off his fingertips. The other four Gundam pilots promptly backed away several steps.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus demanded. He put on a stern face. "Only I, the mighty Zeus, have the right to call storms onto Mount Olympus!"

"Then tell me where Hell is," Quatre growled, "and I'll send the storm there!"

"Why?" exclaimed an increasingly alarmed Hera.

"The soon-to-be-late Duo Maxwell took Roku to Hell! I want him back and I want him back right now!" A sharp crack of thunder emphasized Quatre's point.

"There is no danger for your son in Hell!" Hera said quickly. "Hades has no power over the living. I'm sure he will return shortly. You must dissipate this storm at once!"

Quatre glared at her.

"She speaks the truth!" Zeus said. "Hades will offer no harm to your son. And I cannot have you unleash such a storm upon the underworld. All manner of fearsome creatures might escape!"

A slight frown wrinkled Quatre's brow. "You're certain he's safe?"

"Utterly certain!"

"Well…" Quatre's fists unclenched and a streak of sunlight broke through the gathering clouds. "Well, maybe I'll just take it out on Duo, then."

Everyone watched with relief as Quatre's storm melted away, leaving a few gusts of wind and a couple of fat clouds.

"Thank goodness!" Hera said. "But what of your companion?" she inquired of the others. "Will his life not be in danger upon his return?"

"Quatre hasn't killed him yet," Wu-Fei said, "so he may survive this time, too."

But it was nevertheless touch-and-go when Hermes, Duo and Roku returned from their visit to the underworld later that afternoon.

"You there!" Quatre shouted. "Just what do you mean by taking my child to Hell?"

"We just went to visit Hades," Duo said nonchalantly. "We had a pleasant chat and a nice lunch and then came home."

Trowa made shushing motions at Duo from behind Quatre's back.

"And does Hades not live in Hell?"

Duo blissfully failed to take Trowas's hint. "Hades has a real nice castle in Hell."

"So you did take my child to Hell."

"I guess you could say it that way."

Quatre pointed a finger at Duo. "Would you prefer being a chicken or a frog?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"How about a mouse, you child-endangering rodent?"

"Wait just a dang minute…!" Duo held up his hands defensively.

"For a mind-reader," Wu-Fei remarked quietly to Treize and Zechs, "he seems a little slow on the uptake."

"One would have expected him to pick up on Quatre's intent," Treize agreed.

"Maybe he's tired," Zechs said.

"Mama!" Roku said firmly. "Mr. Hades is a nice man and Hell is an interesting place. Quit threatening Papa Duo."

"But…" Quatre's lower lip trembled. "It's Hell!"

"Hell is just a place, Mama."

"But…"

Roku rolled his eyes. "You're being silly, Mama."

Quatre's shoulders slumped. "I was really worried!"

"I know, Mama." Roku patted him on the hand with a soft paw. "But I'm fine."

"He's always fine," Duo added. "Honestly, Quatre! When are you going to admit that Roku is old enough to look after himself?"

"Maybe when you start behaving responsibly!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Argh!"

"Mommy!" Alexa came bounding across the grass toward the group wearing a shining white gown of gossamer silk that floated around her as she ran. Blue and pink ribbons wound around her waist and across her shoulders to hold the garment in place. More blue and pink ribbons had been braided into her hair. She dashed up to Zechs and leaped into his arms. "Mommy! Look at my pretty dress! Miss Artemis said I can keep it. May I?"

"Of course you may." Zechs kissed her on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Alexa beamed. "I was dancing and Miss Artemis said I did really well and that I looked really pretty!"

Iolaus approached them at a more sedate pace. "Alexa was completely charming," he reported. "The maidens were quite taken with her and she was pretty thoroughly spoiled."

Alexa giggled and Treize patted her on the head, being careful not to disarrange her ribbons. "I can't imagine my dear Alexa being anything but completely charming."

Alexa blushed prettily and transferred to Treize's arms so she could kiss his cheek.

"Look!" Roku pointed across the lawn. "Papa Heero's back."

"What ho, everyone!" Hercules waved at them from across the lawn. "We have returned!"

Iolaus immediately dashed across the lawn to intercept them, but he stopped before flinging himself onto Hercules and assumed a more dignified demeanor. "Welcome back, cousin! How did it go?"

"I excelled as always, dear cousin," Hercules said gravely. He stopped and struck a slight pose. "I fought the boar for a full day but ultimately defeated the creature."

"I am pleased to hear it."

"Is that true?" Wu-Fei asked Heero. "They fought for a whole day?"

"Just about," Heero grunted. "I was not unimpressed."

Wu-Fei's eyes widened. "That's high praise coming from Heero."

"And then," Heero continued, suddenly uncharacteristically communicative, "we took the thing back to King Eurystheus to prove that Hercules had completed the labor and the stupid lout was so afraid that he hid in an empty wine jar. Hercules wouldn't let me fill the jar with water and drown him." Heero folded his arms in disgust. It was not clear if he was more disgusted with the king or Hercules. "So we turned the boar loose in the king's garden and came back."

"'Turned it loose in the king's garden'?" Hermes echoed in astonishment. Then his surprise turned to a smirk and then to open mirth. He began to laugh. "That's marvelous! What genius! For that trick alone, I am ready to forgive my part of Hercules' debt. What do you say, Duo?"

Duo eyed the lion-claw necklace around Hercules' neck. He pointed. "Give me that pretty bauble there and I'll call it even, too."

Hercules blinked in surprise. Then he snatched the necklace from around his neck and tossed it to Duo. "Done!" he cried and pulled Iolaus to his side with one muscular arm wrapped tightly around the young man's slender waist. Iolaus grinned happily.

"Well, this has been an interesting day," Treize said. "And there are still a couple of hours until sunset."

"Which means dinner won't be served for hours," Duo complained. "I need a snack." He clapped his hands.

"Let's have a little wine, too," Treize suggested. "Maybe Alexa will show us what she learned from Artemis today."

"Ok!" Alexa leaped to the ground and trotted out onto the lawn. "Now don't laugh if I mess up."

Everyone else settled down on the patio to watch. Alexa began to dance, her little feet moving nimbly though the steps as her little hands waved gracefully through the air.

Treize and Zechs stared, entranced.

"She's so pretty!" Zechs murmured. "I can't believe we made her!"

Treize put an around Zechs' shoulders. "I can. You looked just as graceful piloting Epyon."

Zechs blushed. "Piloting a Gundam is nothing like dancing."

"It is when you do it," Treize murmured.

An intimate expression crept over Zechs' face. His lips parted slightly and his large blue eyes swallowed Treize's dark brown gaze.

"Man, I don't need Duo's ability to know what they're thinking," Heero muttered.

"I am impressed by their ability to kiss without actually touching," Wu-Fei noted.

"They are pretty talented," Trowa agreed.

Alexa finished and Treize and Zechs broke from their trance when the rest of the group started applauding. They applauded too and then held out their arms to their daughter. Alexa skipped over to them and climbed into Zechs' lap.

"That was wonderful, sweetheart!" Zechs exclaimed. "You dance beautifully."

Treize nodded in agreement.

"May I keep studying with Miss Artemis while we're here? She said I could."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Goody!" Alexa flung her arms around Zechs' neck.

Duo grinned. "Of course," he stage-whispered to Wu-Fei, "that means she'll be busy a lot of the time, leaving them free to enjoy each other's company."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Treize said.

Duo blinked several times, but he managed to keep his mouth shut.

Hercules and Iolaus stood up. "If you will excuse us, my friends," Hercules said, "we will rejoin you later for dinner, if you will permit us, but right now I would like to recount the full tale of my recent adventure to my cousin in private." He and Iolaus offered the group quick bows and hurried away.

"They are so going off to do it like bunnies," Duo remarked. Then he grinned at Heero. "But with that thought in mind, are you busy right now?"

Heero glared at him.

"There's something I want you to try."

"Oh?"

"Please?"

"Oh, all right."

"You may regret it later," Wu-Fei remarked.

Heero frowned slightly. "He just wants to get laid."

"It's how he wants to get laid."

"It'll be fun!" Duo said quickly. He grabbed Heero's arm. "Trust me!"


	10. Who is that Guy?

_**Dear Readers:** Sorry about being so late with this chapter. I would have posted it sooner, but it's Thanksgiving and I'm a mom! I had to cook. And Riyo's home, so we had to sit around watching videos until really late at night. And Riyo has this bartending habit, so then there was all the drinking… Anyway, here it is._

-o-o-o-

Chapter 10: **Who is that Guy?**

"I'm bored," Wu-Fei said absently. He balanced his katana carefully on the tip of one finger.

Heero did not pause in the execution of his kata. "We sparred for three hours. Wasn't that long enough?"

"I guess." Wu-Fei sighed. "It's just that we've been doing the same thing for weeks now. Hasn't Alexa stabilized yet?"

"Seems like it." Heero swept through a quick series of punches, kicks and flips. When he bounced to a halt, he turned to Wu-Fei. "But the others seem content to keep hanging around."

Wu-Fei nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I've read all the scrolls in Athena's library. No one else seems to have anything worth studying. And it's so damned peaceful! There are no wars anywhere! I thought these ancient city-states were always at war. It's just not right."

"I hear you." Heero patted Wu-Fei on the shoulder. "A nice war would definitely be a pleasant diversion. Maybe we could ask Ares. He is the god of war."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't," Heero shrugged.

Wu-Fei thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah, knowing Ares, he'd just start a war somewhere, kill a bunch of people and then claim it was our idea."

"Probably."

Wu-Fei heaved a sigh. "Maybe I'll go visit Poseidon again. His menagerie of sea creatures was pretty cool. Wanna go?"

"No thanks. I was thinking of watching Hercules do another one of his labors. It's sort of amusing watching him show off for Iolaus."

"Ok. See you later, then. I'll probably miss dinner."

"All right. See ya."

Wu-Fei jogged off to find someone who could give him a lift to the shore. When he arrived there, a beautiful young woman casting a net into the water greeted him.

"Good day to you, handsome sir," she said in a sultry tone. "May I assist you in some way?"

"I'm on my way to see Poseidon at his underwater palace."

"Oh." A slight pout stole across the young woman's face. "I can take you there, but are you sure I cannot provide some meager entertainment before then?"

"Um, well," Wu-Fei took a step back. "I think I'd just like to go down to the palace."

"Oh very well!" The young woman rather huffily pulled in her net and led Wu-Fei toward the water. As they neared the water, it parted to reveal a gravel path leading down below the waves. When they were beneath the surface, the water closed over their heads, leaving them in a bubble of air. The bubble stayed with them as they walked far below sea level until they reached a palace made of coral and sea shells. It was delicate and beautiful. Brightly colored fish swam through the delicate structure.

"What have we here?" a deep voice rumbled. A handsome god who bore a strong resemblance to Zeus swam into view. He stepped through the bubble of air surrounding Wu-Fei and the woman with a wide smile. "Master Wu-Fei! I am glad to see you again! Come into my palace."

They entered the palace, which was filled with air. The woman, looking mightily snubbed over being ignored, stalked back up the gravel path.

"I was hoping I might be able to see your menagerie again," Wu-Fei said.

"It would be my pleasure," Poseidon said. "In fact, your timing is excellent. I just acquired a new addition." He led the way through his palace to a construction of coral cages containing all kinds of fantastical sea creatures. Everything from a giant squid to a kraken occupied cages in Poseidon's menagerie. But he led the way past these monsters to a cage containing another creature. This creature swam to the edge of its cage and blinked at Wu-Fei standing with Poseidon in their bubble of air.

Pale blue iridescent scales covered a long sinuous body. Long slender arms with narrow hands possessing three fingers each reached out to clasp the pink coral bars. Luminous golden eyes regarded Wu-Fei from an almost human shaped head. Flowing green hair floated in a halo around the creature's face. Then it opened its mouth to reveal three sharp rows of shiny white teeth and a forked blue tongue flicked out.

"What is that?"

"It is the sea form of a siren," Poseidon said gleefully. "On land, her upper body dries out to resemble a human woman and in the open air, her song is the sweetest thing the human ear will ever hear." Poseidon winked at Wu-Fei. "But if you get too close, she'll drag you into the sea and eat you."

"Oh my. However did you capture her?"

"I didn't. A good friend of mine brought her as a gift. Here he is now." Poseidon pointed down the path to where a young man was approaching them surrounded by his own bubble of air.

Wu-Fei blinked uncertainly at the newcomer. "He looks vaguely familiar."

The young man had wavy dark hair and black eyes. He was of average height, but his body had a compact muscular build. He greeted Poseidon in a low voice that also seemed vaguely familiar.

"What do you think of my lovely blue lady, Lord Poseidon? When I sat down beside her to listen to her song, she tried to drown me for her supper."

"I have always wanted one of these creatures," Poseidon replied gleefully, "but they are even more elusive in the water than they are dangerous on land."

"Excuse me," said Wu-Fei, "but how did you avoid getting eaten? This creature looks pretty savage."

"I'm stronger than I look," the young man replied. He smiled slightly.

Wu-Fei frowned. "Excuse me, but have we met? You look… familiar."

"I don't think so."

"I am Chang Wu-Fei. May I ask your name?"

"Hadeya."

"What?" Wu-Fei's eyes opened wide. "Were you by any chance born in Asgard?"

Hadeya started in surprise. "You have heard of Asgard?"

"Yes, we spent several weeks there once." Wu-Fei peered closely at Hadeya. "And a friend of mine might have fathered a child there."

"Oh!" Hadeya's eyes went wide. "My mother told me that my father was a visitor from a far-away place and that I would probably never meet him. But that is why I came to Midgard. I thought perhaps I might find him. But there are so many humans in Midgard."

Wu-Fei laughed. "Well, the odds should have been against you, but luck found you after all. If you are indeed Freya's son, I know your father."

Hadeya's face lit up. "Freya is my mother's name!"

"I knew it! You look way too much like Heero to not be his kid."

Poseidon looked from one to the other curiously. "I take it that you two are acquainted."

"We haven't met before," said Wu-Fei, "but it is quite likely that my companion Heero is his father."

"But how could that be?" said Poseidon. "Although I have not met your companion, I thought you were all quite young and I've known Hadeya for decades."

"Well…" Wu-Fei scratched his head. "We time-travel."

"Ah, that would explain it," Poseidon said with a nod. "Perhaps we should all travel to Olympus to meet Hadeya's father. Knowing the son as I do, I would be interested in meeting the sire myself."

"Could we?" Hadeya asked eagerly.

"I think we should."

It was dinner time on Olympus and the Gundam pilots were sitting together as usual enjoying the tasty food. Little Alexa, dressed in a flowing white gown, was dancing with Artemis. The girl and the goddess moved in unison, their bare feet stepping in time as their arms twirled around their bodies and above their heads.

Zechs watched with a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's just so pretty," he sighed. He turned his gorgeous smile on Treize. "She looks as graceful as you do when you're fencing."

"I think she is far more graceful than I could ever be," Treize replied.

"It makes me think it would be nice to have a little girl of our own," Quatre said, a little wistfully. "Roku has turned out so well, I cannot help but think a little sister would be a nice addition to the family."

Trowa leaned toward him with a slight leer. "Are you volunteering? You did make a very delightful woman."

"Lecher!" Quatre growled. "And no, I'm not volunteering."

Roku sat up straight and stared toward the entrance. "Look! Papa Wu-Fei is back."

They all turned to see Wu-Fei approaching them from one of the wide entrances into the great hall, accompanied by a handsome young man with dark hair and an older god whose hair gleamed wetly.

"Who is that youth with Wu-Fei?" Treize said. "He looks vaguely familiar."

"He does, sort of," Trowa agreed.

"Hello everyone!" Wu-Fei called when he was close enough. "I'm glad we made it in time for dinner." He indicated the god who was with him. "May I introduce Poseidon, Ruler of the Deep?"

"Hello," everyone greeted Poseidon politely.

Poseidon favored them with a quick bow. "I am honored to meet you." His eyes sparkled as they moved over the group to finally fix on Heero. His smile widened.

"My other companion," Wu-Fei continued, a little dramatically, "is an old friend of Poseidon's. His name is Hadeya."

At the introduction, Hadeya bowed, but his eyes, too, were fixed on Heero.

"Hadeya?" Quatre said with a frown. He studied the young man's face and his eyes flicked to Heero questioningly.

"Papa Wu-Fei, how come Mr. Hadeya smells like Papa Heero?"

Wu-Fei's grin threatened to split his face. "That might be because Hadeya is Freya's son. Heero is his papa."

Heero's mouth dropped open.

"Heero's son?!" Duo exclaimed.

"Yup!" Wu-Fei assured them smugly. "Hadeya is from Asgard. He came to Midgard to look for his father and as luck would have it, he ran into me at Poseidon's palace." He turned to Hadeya. "Hadeya, may I present your father, Heero Yuy, one of the finest men in the entire Earth Sphere."

"How do you do, Father?" Hadeya said, a little nervously.

"Isn't that sweet?" Zechs murmured. "He's a god hundreds of years old and he's nervous about meeting his mortal father."

"It shows he was well brought up," Treize murmured back.

Heero scrambled to his feet to face Hadeya. Looking at the pair of them standing face to face, the genetic resemblance was pretty obvious.

"Well," said Quatre, "Freya was pretty sure that it was Heero who knocked her up."

"I didn't knock her up!" Heero exclaimed. His cheeks were flushed. "We… ah…" He met Hadeya's eyes. "Had a moment of… well… united purpose to… ah… provide Freya with a child to raise. We weren't just fooling around."

"What Heero means to say," Quatre interrupted graciously, "is that you were a planned child whose arrival in the world was greeted with great joy."

The uncertainty left Hadeya's face and his smile widened. "I would be most honored to be allowed to spend time in your company, Father, for as little or as long as it pleases you."

Heero looked around at the others in confusion.

Duo leaped to his feet. "Of course you can, Hadeya. You'll have to forgive Heero. He's just a little caught off guard. Have a seat." Duo dragged Hadeya to a cushion near where he was sitting. "Have some wine. We want to hear all about Asgard and what you've been doing since you came to Midgard."

"Sit down, Heero," Wu-Fei said with a chuckle. "I thought you'd be pleasantly surprised."

"Surprised?" Heero choked out. "You just plopped a son in my lap without any warning."

"And we were just talking about having a daughter," Trowa said with an innocent smile. "Now that the balance has been pushed in favor of boys, a daughter seems even more necessary."

"A little girl?" Wu-Fei eyes brightened. "That sounds nice." He glanced at Quatre. "But I don't think we could handle Quatre bearing another child. He nearly killed us all the last time."

"I did not! And why does it have to be me?"

"Because you look the most like a girl?"

"I do not! Duo has all that hair! He looks way more like a girl than I do."

"I don't know. It's something about those big blue eyes…"

"What about blue eyes?" Zechs interrupted testily.

"Wu-Fei was just saying that Quatre's big blue eyes make him look like a girl," Treize said without thinking.

"And Quatre said Duo's long hair made him look like a girl," Trowa added innocently.

Zechs' big blue eyes narrowed and he flung his long silver hair irritably over one shoulder. "So blue eyes and long hair make one look like a girl?" He glared dangerously from person to person.

Treize held up his hands. "I don't think anyone was saying that…" he began.

"But you did have a baby," Trowa put in with a straight face.

Treize made desperate shushing motions.

Zechs' face darkened. "I see. So that's what you think of me."

"You are the handsomest, buffest, hunkiest guy I know!" Treize said hurriedly. "Manly and virile!"

"Maybe you should mention he's well-hung," Trowa stage-whispered. "He is well-hung, right?"

"Absolutely!" Treize nodded furiously.

Zechs sniffed, unimpressed. He lifted his chin and turned away, shifting over on his cushion so he was no longer touching knees with Treize. Treize glared at Trowa, who blinked at him in wide-eyed innocence.

Treize leaned toward Zechs. "Beloved," he murmured. "I am undone every day by your incomparable masculine beauty. The sight of your exquisite form leaves me speechless and weak, so that only the incredible strength in your shapely arms holds me upright. Please forgive my unwitting part in this foolish exchange which in no way describes my opinion of you."

Zechs dipped his head and looked at Treize through his bangs. "I will forgive you if you promise to prove to me later how deeply you love me."

Treize drew in a deep breath. "I promise!"

Hadeya watched all this with an extremely confused expression on his face.

Duo patted Hadeya on the knee. "Get used to it, Nephew. You'll find we're all a little bent."

"Bent?" Hadeya questioned. He still looked confused.

"He means they like to be naughty with each other," Roku volunteered.

Hadeya turned to the young tiger. "You mean they enjoy playing pranks on one another?"

Roku chuckled. "No. I mean they like having sex with each other."

Hadeya's cheeks turned red and he quickly looked down.

"That's enough of such talk from you, young man," Quatre said sternly.

"Yes, mama."

"Pray, do not scold him," Hadeya said quickly. "My ignorance led to his bold statement." His cheeks colored a little more. "I confess my eagerness to avoid the excesses of my elders has left me somewhat innocent in regard to our current topic of conversation."

"Innocent!" Duo exclaimed. "But aren't you, like, hundreds of years old by now?"

"I am not exactly certain of my age by Midgard's reckoning," Hadeya said uncomfortably. "But as for my, ah, innocence… It just worked out that way."

Duo shook his head. "That's just a waste of good genes, if you ask me."

"Quit teasing Hadeya," Roku said firmly.

Hadeya threw Roku a grateful look. "Are you the young sorcerer who restored the heavens after Ragnarok?" he asked, clearly ready to change the subject.

Roku nodded. "Uh-huh. I felt bad because it was kind of our fault everything got all broken apart."

"That is not how the story was told to me," Hadeya said. He scratched his head with a gesture that reminded everyone of Heero. "Mother said Odin started Ragnarok because he was angry with the ice giants."

"That's the short version of the story," Duo said with a grin. "The long version goes like this." And he proceeded to tell Hadeya about the group's adventures in Asgard, culminating with the destruction of everything. "And then Roku put it all back together, so everything worked out all right in the end."

Hadeya had listened to Duo's story with eyes that got wider and wider. When Duo finished he emptied the wine from his goblet in one swift gulp. "How easily it all could have come to naught!" he exclaimed. "Had you not been there…"

"Ragnarok might not have happened at all," Wu-Fei concluded dryly.

"But then Hadeya wouldn't exist either," Roku said. He put a friendly paw on Hadeya's knee. "We have the same papa, so that makes us brothers."

"Heero is your father, too?"

"One of them. I have four papas and one mama." He pointed a paw at Quatre. "He's my mama. Heero, Duo, Wu-Fei and Trowa are my papas."

"How…?" Hadeya stared in confusion. "How can you have four fathers? Even the gods have only one father and one mother. And how can your mother be a man?" He rested his forehead in his palm, looking distressed.

"Try not to think about it too hard," Duo said. "It's magic. Just let it go at that." Duo snagged a pitcher from a passing servant and refilled Hadeya's goblet. "Here, have more wine. It's a lot easier to understand when you're drunk."

Hadeya seemed to find this sage advice, because he promptly drained his goblet and let Duo refill it again.

Heero glared. "You better not be planning to take advantage of my son, Duo," he growled.

"Hey, he's kin!" Duo exclaimed. "That would be too kinky."

"That's sort of a mind-boggling concept," Trowa remarked absently. "Duo finding something too kinky."

"I'm not a total pervert!" Duo declared.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm not!"

No one said a thing.

"I don't have to take this abuse!" Duo growled. "I'm going to find Hermes and do some gambling!" He stalked off in a huff.

"Did I say something I should not have?" Hadeya asked uncertainly.

"No, you're fine." Wu-Fei moved next to Hadeya. "But it probably wouldn't hurt for you to know more about us, so let me fill you in." Wu-Fei proceeded to tell Hadeya about the future, the Earth Sphere, various wars, and where they had all come from and why they were now together. Hadeya kept downing goblets of wine throughout all this, so that he was starting to get bleary-eyed by the time Wu-Fei was ready to start explaining about their excursions through time.

"That's enough," Heero interrupted. "He's not going to remember half of that by morning."

"But I was just getting to the really relevant stuff!" Wu-Fei protested.

"Tough." Heero pulled Hadeya to his feet, where it became readily apparent that the young god was too plastered to walk. Heero calmly hoisted him over one shoulder. "He's my kid. I'll take care of him." He trotted out of the room with Hadeya starting to turn a little green.

Poseidon spoke up for the first time. "That was a fascinating tale, my friend!" He clapped Wu-Fei on the shoulder. "But now that I can see Zeus glaring at me for dining in his hall without greeting him, I had better go pay my respects. Good day to you all." Poseidon rose and strode purposefully toward Zeus.

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself, Wu-Fei," Quatre said.

"I am," Wu-Fei chuckled. "It's not often one gets to catch Heero completely by surprise."

"I think you caught us all by surprise," said Trowa.

"But what are we going to do with Hadeya?" Quatre asked thoughtfully. "He's part of the family, but I'm really not sure how we're going to explain a centuries old Norse god descendent of Heero to Sally and Noin."

"It might be easier to just say he's a distant cousin," Treize said.

"That might work," Quatre agreed.

"So we get to keep him?" Roku asked hopefully.

"I think so."

"Goody! I'm going to tell Alexa!" Roku bounded over to where Alexa was sitting with Artemis and the other maidens.

"Of course," Zechs spoke up, "we will need to explain the necessity of restraining any godlike powers he might possess to Hadeya, once we return to Mars."

"Maybe we'll luck out and the only power he possesses is immortality," Trowa suggested.

"We'll have to teach him to speak something other than ancient Norse and ancient Greek," Treize said.

Wu-Fei's eyes lit up. "Teach?"

"He's a god," Quatre said. "I doubt it will take him very long to learn."

"But if Heero instructs him," Wu-Fei said primly, "he'll end up learning mostly Japanese swear words. I will take responsibility for instructing Hadeya in our languages and ways."

"He's been looking for someone to instruct since we sent Roku to public school," Trowa remarked.

"True," Quatre agreed.

Wu-Fei did not seem to notice he was being teased as he mumbled to himself about courses and curricula.

Trowa put an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "If we could return to a previous topic of conversation; I would very much like to show you how much I like the fact that you are a boy."

Quatre blushed a delicate shade of pink. "You are very bold, Sir!"

"And you are very cute."

"You don't think I look like a girl?"

"I think you look like you need to be kissed."

Quatre drew in a soft breath.

"In fact," Trowa added in a low voice, "I think you need to be kissed in more places than just your lips." He touched Quatre's lips with his fingertip. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to get the hell out of here," Quatre rasped. He grabbed Trowa's hand and scrambled to his feet. "Watch the kids," he said quickly to Wu-Fei and dragged Trowa toward the exit.

Treize brushed his fingers against the back of Zechs' hand. "I think Trowa made a marvelous suggestion."

"Oh? Which suggestion was that?"

"The part where he talked about kissing all the places that seemed to need kissing."

Zechs tried to remain aloof, but his hands were trembling. "I see. That might be pleasant."

"I think," Treize said, and he stroked a delicate finger along Zechs' collarbone, "that I would like to start here. But should I work my way up or down?"

Zechs drew in a slightly ragged breath. "Um, if I get to choose, might I suggest down?"

"As you wish." Treize gently clasped Zechs' hand. "Shall we go get started?"

"By all means." Zechs allowed Treize to draw him to his feet. "Wu-Fei, do you mind watching the children?"

"What? Oh, sure," Wu-Fei said absently.

Treize and Zechs drifted from the room with their arms around each other's waists.

Roku and Alexa skipped over to Wu-Fei. "Papa Wu-Fei, it's time for bed. Will you give us our baths?"

Wu-Fei looked around, suddenly discovering that he was alone. "Wait just a minute…" He paled. Alexa was relatively clean, but Roku, as usual, looked like he'd been dipped in food. "Umm…"

Roku bounced up and down. "And can we play mobile suit attack?"

"Yeah! Can we?" Alexa shouted and tossed her little fists in the air.

"Of course," Wu-Fei sighed in resignation. "Why not?" He trailed after the two youngsters as they dashed away. "I'm going to get so soggy."


	11. Our New Son

_**Dear Readers:** Sorry for the long delay in posting a chapter. Both the holidays and work have been a little hectic, so I was not finding time to sit down and write. This chapter is a bit short, but these things happen. I'll try to do better next time._

-o-o-o-

Chapter 11: **Our New Son**

Hadeya sat up groggily and looked around.

"You don't drink very often, do you?" Heero asked gruffly.

Hadeya ducked his head, a little embarrassed. "I avoided drinking with the heroes after a battle because they seemed to find my looks too attractive. Mother warned me about them when I was very young."

"As well she should have," Heero shrugged. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, mind you. A little healthy sex is a good thing, in my opinion, but any son of mine should be in the driver's seat."

"Oh." Hadeya rubbed his temples. "Where are the others?"

"Eating breakfast." Heero stood up. "They're all looking forward to meeting you again."

Hadeya got up and followed Heero outside. The other Gundam pilots, Roku and Alexa were busily consuming a hearty breakfast.

"Good morning, Hadeya!" Duo called cheerfully. "How's your head?"

"A little sore," Hadeya admitted with a shy smile. "Wine is a much stronger drink than one expects from the taste."

"Don't worry about it," Duo assured him. "A few weeks under my tutelage and you'll be drinking with the best of us."

"I hardly think a talent for drinking is a skill Hadeya needs to acquire," Wu-Fei said. "We should start with languages."

"Languages? But we already understand each other," Hadeya pointed out in confusion.

"That's because we're all being affected by a proximity-based translation spell I cast on us," Quatre stated matter-of-factly. "It allows us to all understand one another while speaking the language in which we are most comfortable. But when you return with us to our home on Mars, it would be better if you learned the languages spoken there, rather than use the crutch of the spell."

"I see." But Hadeya's statement did not match his tone. He made a show of eating to cover his confusion.

"So tell us, Hadeya," Treize said, "did you inherit any godlike powers from your beautiful mother?"

"Not really. I'm just a demigod, since my father is mortal. I guess my only real talent is being able to cross the Rainbow Bridge."

"Oh, did it grow back?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Yes, although Loki says it's just a piece of Jormangand's tail connecting Asgard to Midgard. He might be right, because when I came to Midgard, there was an earthquake." Hadeya smiled. "Loki says it tickles when people walk on Jormangand's back."

Roku giggled. "I like Jormangand."

Duo frowned. "But if Jormangand's tail extends to Asgard, wouldn't that mean that one or the other or both should be visible from Earth?"

"Remember, Asgard was shifted out of phase with Earth," Wu-Fei reminded him. "But that is an interesting thought that Jormangand's body crosses the phase shift."

"It's probably just as well," Trowa noted, "or the Earth would keep getting bigger as Jormangand grows. It's a good thing if he's growing into alternate dimensions rather than this one."

"That's a headache-inducing concept," Duo remarked. He slathered a piece of toast with jam, wrapped it around a sausage and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"Good day, friends!" a familiar voice boomed. They all turned to see Hercules and Iolaus approaching. "I have come to congratulate you on finding a long-lost relative. It is good luck, you know, to locate a missing relative in good health. How did you misplace him?"

"We didn't misplace him," Heero growled. "He was born, um, elsewhere and we, ah, didn't get a chance to meet him until now."

Hercules scratched his head at this rather unclear explanation. "I see. Well, it is still all to the good." He held out a large hand to Hadeya. "Well met, young sir! I am Hercules, son of Zeus."

Hadeya's eyes widened. "You are also a demigod, Hercules?"

"Indeed I am, although," Hercules lowered his voice, "some would begrudge me that title. Lady Hera has never much cared for me, I fear. That is why I am engaged in my labors: to prove my worth among the gods of Olympus."

"I guess I was fortunate to be accepted without question in Asgard."

"More likely it was that everyone was afraid of your mother," Duo chuckled. "Freya had something of a temper, as I recall."

Hadeya flushed. "Mother exhibited a patient and ladylike demeanor at all times."

All seven Gundam pilots and their two offspring blinked at him.

Hadeya's flush deepened. "Well, upon occasion, she might raise her voice slightly to impress her point upon another during a discussion."

Nine sets of eyes continued to regard him with faint disbelief.

Hadeya shifted uncomfortably. "It is possible that she lost her temper on one or two occasions."

"How many years did you say you lived in Asgard?" Treize asked.

"Well, she was always nice to me!" Hadeya finished weakly.

"Undoubtedly," Zechs interjected soothingly. "Freya was so overjoyed at becoming a mother I have no doubt that she treated you with the greatest affection. We are only surprised by the thought that her affectionate manner might extend beyond you."

"Well," Hadeya bit his lip. "She never was the best of friends with the Valkyries and she thinks the heroes are a little too boisterous, especially after meals when the mead is flowing freely."

"That sounds like the Freya we know and love!" Duo said cheerfully.

Hadeya hung his head. "Mother will never forgive me for disparaging her reputation."

"Nonsense!" Quatre said. He patted Hadeya's shoulder. "We're family. And none of us has such a spotless reputation that we would notice a few very slight character flaws in that lovely lady."

"Speak for yourself," Zechs said absently. "I'm perfect."

Treize had the misfortune to have chosen that exact moment to sip his tea. His ill-timed gasp of surprise reminded him that humans cannot easily breathe liquid after birth. He began to choke and cough. Zechs fixed an icy blue stare on him. Treize waved a hand desperately as he tried to catch his breath. "My tea went down the wrong way!" he gasped out.

"Oh, really?" Zechs continued to glare at him. "I thought perhaps you were taking exception to my statement."

"It sure sounded like it," Trowa stated with wide-eyed innocence. "Maybe he was remembering how severe your mood swings were when you were pregnant."

"Yeah," agreed Duo, "that was pretty scary."

Zechs swept his freezing gaze over the two speakers, both of whom were trying to stifle grins, before returning his wintry glare to Treize. "Well?"

Treize groaned. He glared at Trowa. "Why do you enjoy stirring up strife between me and my darling, sweet-tempered Zechs?"

"Who, me?"

"You still haven't explained yourself," the darling, sweet-tempered Zechs growled.

"Beloved!" Treize moaned. "I admit I was somewhat intimidated by the mercurial nature of your pregnancy-induced moods, but I was nevertheless overjoyed to spend every moment in your company."

"Except for the times he was hiding from him," Trowa stage-whispered to Duo.

"I never hid from him!"

Alexa got up and climbed into Zechs' lap. "Mommy, did I make you feel bad when I was in your tummy?" Her big, blue, innocent eyes seemed to fill up her entire face. She blinked at him uncertainly.

"Oh sweetie!" Zechs exclaimed. He put one arm around her and smoothed her wavy brown curls with his other hand. "Men are not designed to be pregnant. I admit I complained a little bit during my pregnancy."

Duo lifted his eyebrows and mouthed the words "a little bit" questioningly. Treize frowned threateningly at him and Duo made a zipping motion across his lips with his thumb and forefinger.

Zechs brushed Alexa's cheek with the back of his fingers. "But I never regretted it because I got you as a result and I'm very happy about that."

Alexa smiled happily.

"Tell me, Hercules," Heero interrupted loudly, "are you off to do another labor soon?"

"Indeed I am," Hercules said, "and I confess to a certain trepidation about it. I have been ordered to obtain the girdle of Hippolyta for King Eurytheus' daughter. Why she should want it, I have no idea, but I fear I have little say in the matter."

"Who is Hippolyta?" Roku asked.

"She is the queen of the Amazons and a most fearsome woman," Hercules said with great seriousness. "I have no doubt I can defeat her, but I fear I might have to slay her in the process and that would not be a good thing."

"Is she pretty?" Duo asked.

"I have heard she is a stunning beauty."

"Maybe you should challenge her to a wrestling match." Duo chuckled wickedly. "That might be fun."

Hercules grinned and Iolaus frowned slightly.

Heero stood up. "Hadeya and I will come with you. As impartial outsiders, we can referee the match and ensure no lasting injuries are inflicted."

Hercules rose also. "That is very kind of you, Heero. Although the Amazons are known to have little use for men, a man of your obvious strength and virtue is sure to win their respect."

So Hercules, Iolaus, Heero and Hadeya set off for the Land of the Amazon Women, which was on a heavily forested island off the coast of Greece. Hercules rowed them over in a boat, but no sooner had they stepped on shore when they were surrounded by a dozen muscular and scantily clad women with gleaming bronze spears.

One woman stepped toward them with her spear poised to strike. "Men are not welcome here!" she growled.

"Mistress Warrior!" Hercules said quickly, "we mean you no harm by coming here. But I crave an audience with your queen, the mighty Hippolyta."

The woman regarded them suspiciously. "Why?"

The simplicity of the question left Hercules at a loss for words. He turned to Heero. Heero rolled his eyes.

"My friend here is Hercules, the renowned son of the god Zeus. He has heard that Hippolyta is a woman of such incredible prowess that no man can defeat her in a wrestling match. Now Hercules has wrestled every strong man he can find and has never been defeated, so he wants to pit his strength against your queen to see if the stories about her are true."

The woman absorbed this information with pursed lips. "I see. Our queen is easily the match of any man, so perhaps she would be interested in your proposal. We will take you to her." But then she frowned at them. "But mind your manners. We Amazons only need men when we're inclined to produce young."

The women parted to form a path and the warrior who had spoken led the way. Deep in the forest at the heart of the island, they came to a cleared area where the trunks of several large trees had been shorn of branches to a distance several arm-lengths above their heads. The area between the trunks had been cleared of brush and stamped flat to make room for several neat shelters constructed of branches and animal skins. The women led them to the largest of these structures, which stretched between the trunks of two large trees. As soon as they arrived, the women all dropped to one knee and urged the men to do the same by whacking them across the backs of their knees with the butts of their spears. The woman who had spoken stepped to the door of the shelter and spoke quietly.

A moment later, an amazingly beautiful woman stepped out. Her long coppery hair flowed to her knees in smooth waves over unblemished golden skin. Her features were perfectly formed and so pleasing that it was difficult to look away. Bright green eyes regarded them with open curiosity.

"Who are these men?" said the beauty in a rich contralto voice that suited her perfect features completely.

"This is Hercules, my queen. He says he has come to wrestle you because you are the strongest woman in existence."

"Oh?" Hippolyta chuckled. "Are there no strong men left for you to fight that you must turn to women? Or are you merely hoping for the chance to lay your hands on my virtuous body?"

Hercules' mouth fell open. When it was obvious that he was not going to respond, Heero sighed and spoke up.

"To be honest, Queen Hippolyta, he is hoping to persuade you to give him your girdle." Heero nodded at the beautiful belt formed of beaten gold links wrapped around the woman's graceful hips. "He was thinking to wrestle you for it."

"My girdle?" Hippolyta touched it with trim fingers. "Whatever for?"

"Some foolish princess wants it," Heero shrugged. "You are so famous and revered among women that the silly girl thinks it will impress people if she wears your girdle."

Hippolyta smiled. "That is such a charming reason to ask for it, my inclination is to give it to you. But we would not be Amazons if we did not make you earn it." She grinned. "It has been some time since we had such a well-proportioned man visit our island. Stand up, please." Hercules rose uncertainly to his feet as Hippolyta stepped forward. She trailed appreciative fingers across his broad, firm chest. "Oh, my!" she murmured. "I think I would enjoy a wrestling match with you very much, but perhaps I am not thinking of the same kind of wrestling that you are." Her eyes gleamed brightly and several of the Amazons snickered.

Iolaus flushed. "Hercules!"

Hippolyta's eyes fell on Iolaus. "Do you take exception, pretty boy?"

"Well, um," Iolaus stammered. "Hercules is a man of honor."

"I have no doubt of it," Hippolyta chuckled. "But if he wants my girdle, it is my right to set the terms."

"She has a point, Iolaus," Heero said. He sat back on his heels and addressed himself to Hippolyta. "But my son and I came along only to referee the wrestling match, if there was one. The sort of wrestling you seem to be planning doesn't require a referee, I think."

"Quite true. However…" Hippolyta eyed Hadeya appreciatively. "He is quite a beautiful young man!" She leaned over and gazed directly into his handsome face. "Your face and form are so well-made I think the blood of the gods must flow in you."

Hadeya inclined his head. "My mother is a goddess, Queen Hippolyta."

"Making you a worthy mate for my Amazons," Hippolyta replied with a smile.

"Wait a minute…" Heero began.

"Have you a claim on this young man's virtue?" Hippolyta asked archly.

"I said he's my son," Heero growled, "and I didn't bring him here so he could get ravished by a bunch of horny women!"

"What?" Hippolyta exclaimed. "What did you call us?"

Heero stood up and crossed his arms. "You heard me." He glared darkly at Hippolyta. She returned his glare with narrowed eyes. When Heero showed no signs of flinching, she pursed her lips.

"Very well. I concede that you have placed no demands on us and therefore owe us for nothing except trespassing." Her pursed lips suddenly curved into a sweet smile. "For that, I will accept a kiss as payment from your handsome son and call it even." She cupped Hadeya's face in her hands and planted a warm kiss on his lips. "There. Now there is no debt between you and the Amazons. You may go."

Heero inclined his head. "Thank you."

"Just a minute!" Iolaus jumped to his feet. "What about me?"

"You may go with them or stay with Hercules," Hippolyta said. "If you have some small skill at singing, my Amazons will treat you kindly."

Iolaus sighed. "I'll stay, in case Hercules has need of me."

"So be it," Hippolyta declared. She gestured to her warriors and a tall Amazon led Heero and Hadeya from the village.

"Is it all right to just leave them there?" Hadeya asked Heero worriedly in a low voice. "Those women are terribly fierce."

"They'll be fine." When they reached the shore, Heero shaded his eyes and looked across the water toward the distant coast. "Do you mind swimming? We should leave the boat for Hercules and Iolaus."

"Sure, it's not that far."

Heero grinned. "Good lad!" And he plunged into the water. Father and son matched each other stroke for stroke as they swam from the island back to the mainland. When they strolled up onto the beach, Heero patted Hadeya on the arm. "Sorry about not letting you shack up with the Amazons, but the way our luck runs, one of them would have fallen hopelessly in love with you and wanted to keep you there and then I would have had to fight all those women to free you. It's just better this way. You'll get your chance to, ah, indulge your manhood another time."

Hadeya blushed. "That's all right. Maybe I'm not quite ready."

Heero eyed him. "How old did you say you are, again?"

Hadeya's blush deepened. "I'm old enough! I'm just in no hurry!"

"I suppose I can respect that. Let's get back to Olympus."

They arrived back on Olympus shortly before sunset and ran into the others on their way to dinner.

"Where are Hercules and Iolaus?" Quatre asked.

"We left them with the Amazons," Heero said with a shrug. "They're doing a few chores to earn Hippolyta's girdle."

"So Hercules didn't wrestle her for it?"

"Oh, he's wrestling her for it; he just didn't need a referee," Heero said with a snicker. "Hippolyta liked the look of him."

"You mean she's…" Quatre stared. "Poor Iolaus!"

"He'll get over it. Let's eat. I'm starved. Hadeya and I had to swim two kilometers in the open ocean and we're a little beat."

"Why were you swimming, Papa Heero?"

"So we could leave the boat for Hercules and Iolaus. The Amazons live on an island."

"Oh." Roku suddenly stopped and dashed toward a nearby shrub. "Papa Trowa! It's your staff!"

"No kidding? I haven't seen that thing for weeks." Trowa hurried over to the bush and retrieved the snake from underneath. "Where the hell have you been?" he hissed at it.

"Ah!" The snake sighed deeply. "I have been wrapped around the base of a vase on a pedestal beside the bathing pool in the Temple of Artemis." The snake draped itself over Trowa's shoulder. "I have seen such sights! There are surely no more beautiful maidens in existence anywhere. I am fairly sated with the pleasure of viewing naked female flesh."

"I should have known." Trowa settled the snake across his chest and it clasped its tail beside his opposite hip.

"Where has it been?" Treize inquired curiously.

"Watching Artemis' maidens bathe."

"All this time?"

"It really likes looking at naked women."

"I'm surprised it came back."

The snake hissed a soft response and Trowa chuckled. "It says one of the maiden's finally realized it was real and they chased it away with a stick."

"How unfortunate."

"It's just as well. It saves us looking for it later when it's time to go."

"That's true."

"Speaking of that," Wu-Fei said. "Shouldn't we be thinking about heading back? Alexa hasn't grown an unusual amount lately, so she must be stabilized."

Alexa nodded gravely. "My bones don't creak as much now."

Zechs started. "Your bones were creaking?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Uncle Quatre said they were stretching."

Zechs frowned at Quatre. "You didn't mention this."

"It's nothing," Quatre said with a weak smile. "Just a side effect of growth acceleration. Roku went through it too."

"My bones don't creak at all now," Roku assured him.

"I think," Zechs said slowly, "that creaking bones are something a parent might want to hear about."

"But she's outgrowing it now so it's ok, right?" Duo said helpfully.

"Is there anything else about my daughter you need to tell me?"

"Nothing at all," Quatre said quickly. "She's a perfectly normal six year old child."

"Who hasn't quite reached her first birthday yet and has a man for a mother," Duo added, still smiling helpfully. Quatre glared at him.

"See, Mommy? I'm fine." Alexa clasped Zechs' hand.

Zechs looked down at her and smiled. "Of course you are, sweetie. You're perfect. Just like me."

Stifled strangling sounds emanated from nowhere in particular and everyone was suddenly looking in other directions. Zechs chose not to notice.


	12. How Do We Explain This?

Chapter 12: **How Do We Explain This?**

"Say Wu-Fei, how are Hadeya's language lessons coming?" Trowa asked casually over lunch a few days later.

"Quite well. I think demigods must have a natural affinity for language. He's picking it up really fast. I think he should be able to hold his own in English and Japanese in another day or two. I started with those languages because they are simple compared to the linguistic beauty of my native Chinese."

"You think English is simpler than Chinese?" Duo exclaimed, a little indignant.

"Well of course. You can speak English."

"What?!"

"It is not that simple," Hadeya said hurriedly. "I thought it was until Uncle Wu-Fei began explaining all the exceptions. There are certainly quite a few."

"Yeah! See there?" Duo glared triumphantly at Wu-Fei.

Wu-Fei just grinned and shrugged.

"That means we could go home any time now," Quatre said.

"We can, but have we figured out how we are going to explain who Hadeya is yet?" Heero asked with a frown. "He looks a lot like me."

"I think he's a little cuter," Duo grinned.

"Quit checking out my son, pervert."

"I'm not checking him out; just making an observation."

"He is kind of cute," Trowa agreed.

"Stick to blonds," Heero muttered.

"About this home you speak of," Hadeya began a little nervously, "what is it like? Is it very different from Asgard and Olympus?"

"Yes, and from Midgard as well," Zechs replied. "Our home is on Mars, which is one of the outer worlds."

Hadeya blinked in surprise. "But the outer worlds are not suitable for life!"

"True, but we've been correcting that."

"Correcting it?" Hadeya scratched his head. "Perhaps my grasp of English is not as good as Uncle Wu-Fei thinks. That seems a very odd way to phrase it."

Zechs chuckled. "We are executing a process called terraforming, in which a planet's natural systems are modified to mimic those of Earth. It's a long, slow process and will take decades to complete."

"But could not Roku perform the feat in a single moment?"

A dead silence fell. One by one, everyone turned to stare at the young tiger, who was contentedly tearing meat off of an undercooked mutton shank that he had pinned to the ground with his rather impressive front claws.

"Um, Roku," Quatre said slowly, "could you terraform Mars?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't play with Uncle Zechs' toys without his permission."

"You think Mars is a toy?"

"Well, kind of."

"Mars is a planet."

Roku shrugged. "Toys don't have to be small. You let me play with a mobile suit and those aren't very small."

"He has a point," Treize noted. "But it does beg the question: should we short-circuit the whole process and let Roku make the planet suitable for human habitation in a single day?"

Zechs shook his head. "My preference would be not to because the terraforming process employs a lot of people. I wouldn't want to put them all out of work."

"Besides," Quatre added with a scowl, "we'd have to explain how it happened and I don't want a bunch of scientists sniffing around my son."

"Or you?" Treize said with a smile.

"What about me?"

"I seem to recall that you recently invoked a storm that had even Zeus worried."

"That's true," Trowa said with an affectionate smile. "The difference between your abilities and Roku's seems mostly to be a question of scale."

"Or intent," Duo snickered. "Quatre's best magic seems to come out when he's pissed off."

Quatre glared at him. "And yet you keep finding reasons to tick me off."

"Not on purpose."

"I wonder about that."

"At any rate," Zechs continued, "I think it would be better to let the terraforming plod along as it is. We already have Heero's sprites interfering with the process every now and then anyway."

"They're not 'my sprites'!"

"They follow you around."

"They haven't followed me here!"

"They didn't follow you to Asgard either," Trowa pointed out. "I suspect they prefer to avoid places where gods hang out."

"Which means they will probably bug us a whole bunch once we get back to Mars," Duo said. "Remember, they seem to be aware of how much time passes with us, not what time we're in."

"But if the sprites don't like gods," Roku spoke up, "will they still bother Papa Heero if Hadeya is there?"

Heero perked up. "Hey, that's an interesting thought."

Athena and Apollo appeared, strolling across the grass toward the group.

"Good day, friends," Athena greeted them. "How do you fare this fine day?"

"Quite well, thank you," Quatre replied. "We were just discussing that it is about time for us to return home. We have learned a great deal during our time here, plus we had the good fortune to locate our kinsman."

Athena nodded sagely. "I had thought that might be the case. For that reason, Apollo and I have come to invite you to a feast to be held this evening in your honor."

"How kind of you!"

"Your visit has been a bright spot in an otherwise dull summer," Apollo said. "The beauty and perfection of Olympus can get rather monotonous."

"Indeed it can," Athena agreed. "I should warn you, however, that Hermes and Bacchus are planning this feast, so I fear it might get a bit wild."

"A wild feast hosted by Bacchus?" Duo exclaimed. "That's the stuff dreams are made of! When does it start?"

"At sunset," Athena chuckled, "in the great meadow."

"We are so there!"

At the appointed time, the Gundam pilots and their children arrived in the wide meadow in front of the great temple. Couches and low tables had been set up on the lawn. Brightly colored pennants fluttered from poles spaced between the couches with flaring torches at their tops. Entire sides of beef and mutton roasted on spits over open fires. Casks of wine stood open and waiting. Tables groaned under the weight of fresh bread, stewed fruits and berries in sweet cream.

Duo licked his lips and scratched Roku between the ears. "I think there might be enough food."

Roku nodded. "It smells really good."

"I'm hungry," Alexa said.

"Welcome friends!" Zeus greeted them expansively. He approached them with his arms spread wide. "We wish to give you a send-off to remember with good food, good drink and good cheer."

Treize bowed graciously. "We are deeply honored by your kindness and hospitality. Our visit has been extremely gratifying, as well as educational."

"Come sit among the gods of Olympus!"

The group took seats with Athena, Apollo and Artemis all seated near by. Aphrodite rather pointedly seated herself some distance away, along with Ares.

"Aphrodite's still holding a grudge about the soaking Roku gave her, I think," Zechs murmured.

"I did apologize," Roku said.

"Well, I still think it was funny," Hermes announced as he flopped down on a nearby couch with a goblet of wine in his hand. He grinned at Duo. "You're not drinking." As he said it, several maidens appeared with goblets of wine for everyone except Roku and Alexa, who received a saucer and a mug of milk, respectively. "Enjoy!"

Duo downed his wine immediately. "Bring on the food! I'm ready to eat and the kids are hungry!"

"Yay!" Alexa and Roku shouted, bouncing up and down. "Food! Food!"

Zechs groaned. "Please try to show a little dignity, Alexa!"

"But I'm hungry!"

A plate full of mutton chops was set in front of them and they dove in immediately.

"Hey!" Duo shouted. "Save some for me!"

A platter of roasted chickens appeared and Duo was instantly sidetracked. "Chicken!" He grinned at Quatre. "Hopefully, this didn't used to be anyone. You haven't gotten pissed at anyone lately, have you?"

"Very funny!" Quatre growled. He reached for a mutton chop.

"Bacchus means to redeem himself tonight by drinking you under the table, Duo," Hermes said. "He has never gotten over the humiliation of being out-drunk by a mortal."

"Oh, really!" Duo grinned. "Maybe I'll do him a kindness and let him win, sort of as a thank you gift for planning this fine feast."

Hermes saluted Duo with his goblet. "You are a true gentleman, sir!" He downed his wine in a single gulp and waved the empty goblet at a passing servant. "More wine!"

"If he keeps drinking like that," Trowa remarked, "he'll end up underneath some horny god before midnight."

"If he keeps drinking like that," Quatre replied wryly, "I don't think he'll care."

Zechs, watching Alexa devour mutton chops with savage glee, shook his head and sighed. "She eats like a tiger. How will I ever teach her to eat with proper ladylike manners?"

"She's young, my love," Treize answered. "There's time enough for training in table manners."

Alexa choose that moment to favor her parents with her sweetest, most charming smile, which somehow managed to look even cuter with grease stains on her cheeks.

Zechs melted. "She's so cute!"

"Just like her mother."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do I need to flirt to win your affection?"

"No, but it tends to get me excited." Zechs regarded Treize through the veil of his long silver bangs and parted his lips slightly. "When you say sweet things to me, it warms my heart so much that it makes me want to take off all my clothes."

Treize drew in a deep breath. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes." Zechs leaned forward and lowered his voice to a breathy whisper. "I begin to imagine your hands and lips on my body and I just start to lose control."

Treize swallowed and his eyes went round. "Oh my!"

"Maybe you will want to get me alone later."

"I want to get you alone right now!"

"This party is in our honor."

"You enjoy driving me crazy, don't you?"

"Yes." Zechs kissed Treize gently on the cheek. "Later on, I'll let you strip off all my clothes and ravish me until I pass out from the pleasure."

"Oh god!"

Wu-Fei lifted an eyebrow. "If you ask me, Zechs is doing all the flirting."

"He does seem to have Treize rather thoroughly wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?" Trowa noted.

"I would have to agree." Wu-Fei grinned at Trowa. "But then, I could say the same thing about you and another handsome blond."

"I am not wrapped around his finger!" Trowa protested.

"Oh really?" Wu-Fei turned to Quatre. "Say, Quatre, Trowa was just saying that that pretty demigod over there reminds him of you. What do you think?" Wu-Fei pointed at a slender blond youth who was perched on Bacchus' knee.

Quatre glanced at the youth in question and frowned slightly. "There could be a slight resemblance, I suppose."

"Yeah," Wu-Fei continued, nodding. "Trowa said his waist and hips, and even the shape of his thighs, closely resemble yours. He must have been staring at the fellow pretty hard to see that from here. And Trowa, didn't you also say you could see that his eyes were blue, as well?" Wu-Fei turned to Trowa with a bright, innocent smile.

Quatre fixed a stony glare on Trowa. "His thighs look like mine?"

"I never said that!"

"Oh?"

"I didn't! Wu-Fei's trying to get me in trouble!"

"Why would Wu-Fei do that?" Quatre's lower lip trembled slightly. "Anyway, it doesn't bother me if you want to look at other men." But the slight quaver in his voice said otherwise.

"I wasn't looking at him! Wu-Fei made the whole thing up! I swear!"

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings," Quatre said, his blue eyes growing bright.

Trowa groaned. "Quatre…"

Wu-Fei put on a contrite face. "Don't blame him, Quatre. I was just teasing Trowa to prove a point. He never said any of those things."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Quatre blinked at Trowa uncertainly. Trowa moved next to him and put his arm around Quatre's waist. "You know you're the only one I have eyes for, right?"

"Well…"

"I'll prove it to you later."

"Ok." Quatre's wounded look turned to a stunning smile.

Wu-Fei tipped his head to one side and blinked questioningly at Trowa.

"Oh all right!" Trowa snapped. "You're right! I'm wrapped around his finger. Satisfied?"

"Yes," Wu-Fei grinned.

Hadeya watched these two exchanges with a curious expression. Then he turned to Heero. "Father, I gather that romantic involvements are the basis of your friends' companionship, but is that also true for you? Is one of these gentlemen your close companion?"

Heero flushed. "Well…"

Duo flung an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Of course, but you must realize that your father is much too manly to be satisfied with just one partner." He planted a wet kiss on Heero's cheek. "Wu-Fei and I have the honor of fulfilling his needs."

"Do you need to be so graphic?" Heero grumbled. He shoved Duo away. "And so clingy?"

"You usually like it when I cling," Duo chuckled. "Or would you like me to cling to something else?"

"Duo!"

Hadeya's cheeks turned pink. "Have none of you an interest in womanly companionship?"

"Well now," Duo drawled, "sex is sex no matter who your partner is so I think it's better to keep your mind open and not limit yourself to strict gender roles. Otherwise you might find yourself stuck in a situation where your only option is yourself. Of course, should that happen, it's better to relieve the tension yourself than let it build up. That's not healthy."

Hadeya blinked several times as his cheeks got redder.

"You're embarrassing him again," Heero growled. "Just because you'll fuck anything that slows down long enough for you to climb on doesn't mean that's how everyone lives."

"The world would be a happier place if they did."

"I think I might have to agree with that," Treize spoke up abruptly. "Sexual frustration sublimates into all kinds of unpleasant social behaviors, I've found."

"That's true," Wu-Fei nodded absently. "Look how close Noin came to chopping Zechs into little bits when she found out he was pining for Treize instead of jumping her."

"Noin wanted to chop me into little bits?"

"She was a little pissed at you."

"I didn't lead her on."

"She acknowledged that, but felt it would not have dishonored Treize's memory any if you'd banged her a few times, for friendship's sake."

Zechs stared in surprise. When no one else looked particularly surprised, he bit his lip. "Am I that dense? Did everyone but me realize she was that upset?"

There was an exchange of glances, followed by nods all around. "Pretty much."

Zechs hung his head. "I feel terrible. I will have to apologize to her as soon as we return."

"I think it would be better to let it go," Quatre said wisely. "You had Treize's baby. I think Noin might prefer not to discuss what feelings she might have had for you at this point."

"Perhaps you're right."

"DUO!" Bacchus roared suddenly. "Come here, my friend! I've a hogshead of wine at my elbow that I'll wager I can drink faster than you can down its twin!"

"And what do you plan to wager, my rotund friend?" Duo shouted back as he jumped to his feet.

"I've a fat purse here of the finest gold coins minted on Minos that I'll put up against anything you have to offer!"

"Roku, toss me that bag of rubies I gave you."

Roku stuck his rather greasy nose under his right foreleg and pulled out a plump leather pouch. With a flick of his head, he tossed it to Duo.

"Thank you, my boy!" Duo bounced the bag on his palm. "I have here about twenty large rubies of the very best quality, already cut and polished."

Bacchus' eyes gleamed. "It's a wager, then!" Bacchus dropped his purse into the lap of the blond youth still sitting on his knee. "Thetus here will hold the wagers."

Duo marched over and dumped his pouch into Thetus' lap. "Right! Who will call the start?"

"I will!" Hermes cried. "And I'll put a few coins on Duo myself, if someone cares to offer me appropriate odds." He winked at Duo as he spoke.

"What?!" Bacchus cried. "And bet against the god of revelry? You young whelp!" Bacchus scooped up his hogshead. "Get ready, Duo!"

Duo lifted his hogshead as well.

Hermes raised his hands. "Does anyone else care to put forth a wager? A mere mortal against Bacchus himself?" Several gods and demigods immediately pushed forward, offering heavy odds in favor of Bacchus. When all the wagers were made, Hermes waved his hands above his head. "Enough! Get ready, gentlemen!" The two drinkers positioned their hogsheads of wine at their lips. Hermes paused a moment for affect and then shouted, "Drink!"

Bacchus and Duo immediately tipped up their barrels. Wine washed down the sides of their faces as they gulped the red liquid as fast as they could.

"Is Duo breathing?" Quatre wondered idly.

"Doesn't look like it," Trowa replied.

"That just interferes with the drinking," Wu-Fei smirked.

Duo slammed his hogshead down just seconds ahead of Bacchus with a loud cry. "Done!"

Bacchus stared, horrified. "Not again! How can I lose to a mortal again?!"

Hermes was laughing wickedly. "Pay up, one and all! Settle your debts before more drink makes you conveniently forget them."

While Hermes collected the money, Duo plopped down beside Bacchus. "Don't fret about it, my friend. Some men are just born to greatness."

This statement elicited howls of mirth from the other Gundam pilots.

"Shut up!" Duo turned his attention back to Bacchus. "Ignore them. Let's celebrate how great we are with a little more wine."

Bacchus clapped Duo on the back. "I knew you were a good fellow. Have a drink!" He offered Duo a goblet of wine.

"Don't mind if I do." Duo accepted the goblet and the two settled down to do some serious drinking.

But now the party really started to liven up. Drinking, eating, gambling and flirting became the order of the day, with a healthy dose of dancing and wrestling thrown in.

"This is going to turn into a full-scale orgy," Artemis sniffed in annoyance. "I shall have to escort my maidens back to the temple soon."

"Oh, let them have a little fun," Apollo exclaimed. "Do you want them to turn into crabby spinsters like you?"

"Crabby spinster?!"

Apollo grinned wickedly as everyone who had heard his statement tried to hide smiles.

"Don't let him tease you," Athena said quickly. "Why don't you dance for us?"

"Hmph!" Artemis lifted her chin haughtily, but she beckoned to her maidens and moved into an open space to lead the dance.

Zechs glanced at Alexa, who was still eating steadily. "Do you suppose we should send her back to the room? If an orgy starts…"

"If it does, Roku will take her back," Treize said. "He always knows sooner than the rest of us when such things are about to occur."

"True."

Sometime later, Wu-Fei sat up straight and stared over at Duo and Bacchus. "Hey! It looks like Duo's passed out."

"That seems unlikely," Heero remarked. He glanced over to where Duo was sprawled on his back, apparently asleep. "He's faking."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

And in fact, when Bacchus slumped onto his side and began to snore moments later, Duo hopped to his feet.

"See?" Heero shrugged. "Told you he was faking."

Duo trotted back to the group. "Time for bed!" he called cheerfully.

"Why did you pretend to pass out?" Wu-Fei asked curiously.

"I just wanted to make Bacchus feel better by letting him think he held out longer than I did." Duo rubbed his hands together and eyed the two pilots lustfully. "Say Hadeya, why don't you bunk in with Roku and Alexa so I can get kinky with your dad and Wu-Fei?"

"If they don't mind…" Hadeya began uncertainly.

"You can take a bath with us," Roku said. "We'll teach you to play mobile suit attack."

"Try not to drown him," Quatre cautioned.

"What is mobile suit attack?" Hadeya asked worriedly.

"It's fun!" Roku said brightly. "Trust me!"

"Oh god!" Quatre moaned. "He sounded just like Duo!"


	13. Home Again

Chapter 13: **Home Again**

"I'm worried about Hadeya," Quatre moaned. "You know how wild the kids can get when they're bathing."

"He'll be fine," Trowa murmured. "He's a demigod; how much harm can they do him? Do you mind if I move your leg over here?"

"Oh!" Quatre groaned. "Just what are you planning to do? Oh, my!"

"Oh, yes!" Trowa grunted eagerly. "Stay just like that!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

In the room next door, Duo grinned. "Sounds like Trowa and Quatre are having fun. We should be having fun, too. Why are you still dressed, Fei?"

"Even I like to get seduced every once in a while," Wu-Fei replied, a little miffed. "All you ever want to do is yank my pants down and start pounding away at me."

"So it's my fault your ass turns me on?" Duo said with a long sigh. "Fine. How's this?" He lifted the tip of his braid, pulled off the ribbon and began slowly to unweave his hair.

Heero immediately knelt down beside him. "Let me do that." He took over unwinding Duo's braid, stroking his fingers through the long brown waves appreciatively. "Why don't I brush it for you?"

"Please do."

Wu-Fei watched while Heero slowly and luxuriously pulled the brush through Duo's long hair, smoothing it into neat waves that rippled down his back and draped across Heero's knees. Finally, Wu-Fei moved closer and slid a hand down Duo's hair.

"Man, how do you manage to keep your hair so soft? You don't even have split ends. That's not fair."

"I attribute it to clean living and a healthy life-style."

"What?!" Wu-Fei choked. "You?!"

"Eating right and regular exercise?" Duo ventured.

"You eat raw entrails!"

"Upright moral character?"

Wu-Fei lifted an eyebrow.

"Good genes," Duo finally gave in resignedly.

"I suppose I can accept that." Wu-Fei stroked Duo's hair again. "It is pretty nice though."

Duo turned and looked at Wu-Fei. Then he glanced at Heero. "Let's take his shirt off. I bet his scales need oiling."

"I don't itch."

"Think of it as preemptive oiling. It's good for you and we are planning to go back to Mars tomorrow. You always itch when we first go home."

"That's true," Heero agreed. "Take your shirt off. I'll get the oil."

"You should take your pants off too," Duo suggested with a straight face. "Your scales do extend down onto your backside."

"I know where my scales are," Wu-Fei scowled. "And I still say you're just looking for an excuse to get me out of my pants."

"Who, me?" Duo blinked innocently. "Just to prove I have almost no ulterior motives, I'll let Heero oil your butt."

"Gee, thanks."

"He's right, Fei," Heero said calmly. "You'll thank us tomorrow. Take your clothes off."

"Oh, all right!" Wu-Fei stripped out of his clothes and stretched out on his stomach, revealing the gleaming, iridescent scales that swirled across his shoulders, down his back and up onto his cute round buttocks. Heero poured oil into his palm and handed the jar to Duo. Then he warmed the oil between his hands by rubbing them together briskly before smoothing the oil over Wu-Fei's butt, bringing out the richness of the scales' colors. "Ah!" Wu-Fei sighed. "Maybe you're right and I was due for an oiling."

"Told you," Duo said cheerfully. He poured a thin stream of oil across Wu-Fei's shoulders and down his spine. Then he pressed his hands into the oil, spreading his fingers as he worked it across the shining scales.

"Oh, that feels good!" Wu-Fei groaned. "You can keep doing that for as long as you want." He closed his eyes contentedly. He didn't even protest when Heero's sliding hands kept wandering beyond the actual extent of his scales.

After awhile, Heero looked at Duo and lifted his eyebrows.

Duo grinned back at him. "Three-way?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

In their room two doors down, Zechs reclined on cushions on the floor trying to maintain some dignity while Treize licked his toes.

"I thought you were going to strip me naked and ravish me," Zechs said breathlessly.

"I'm getting to that," Treize replied. "Don't rush me."

"You're getting me excited."

"Good."

"But I would be more comfortable naked."

"Feeling a little constrained, are you?" Treize sat up with a smile. "Well, I was planning to take your pants off anyway so I can lick my way up your legs."

"Oh!"

Treize pulled Zechs' trousers down slowly. "You have such beautiful legs. Your thighs are slim but so firm and magnificently muscled. And your calves…" Treize slid a hand from the back of Zechs' knee to his ankle. "This is really nice. And then there are your ankles." He lifted Zechs' right foot and gently licked the inside of Zechs' ankle, right on top of the bone.

Zechs giggled. "That tickles!"

"It was supposed to. Now this, on the other hand…" Treize caressed the arch of Zechs' foot with a full, wet stroke of his tongue.

Zechs shuddered. "Treize!" he groaned.

"I claim everything from here to your chin as my personal playground," Treize announced. "And I'm putting an option on the rest."

"I get no say in the matter?"

"Absolutely none."

"Brute."

"You know you love it."

Zechs smiled affectionately.

Outside, a soaking wet Hadeya was scrambling for the edge of the bathing pool. "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Alexa giggled. "You're losing, Hadeya!"

"I know!" Hadeya gasped. "But I cannot breathe underwater!"

Roku exploded to the surface, blowing bubbles through his whiskers. "You were only under for a minute or two!"

"I thought I knew how to fight," Hadeya wheezed. "I once beheaded three men with a single stroke of my sword. But you two are terrifying!"

Alexa laughed and flung herself onto Hadeya. "You're funny, Hadeya!"

Roku laughed too. "Yeah! We'll spot you this time. Ten second head start."

"I want twenty seconds!"

"Ok, go!"

"Damn! I'm not ready!" Desperately, Hadeya disentangled himself from Alexa and scrambled across the pool while Roku counted aloud. He just had time to get in position and turn around.

"Twenty!" Roku shouted and he splashed across the pool, not so much swimming as bounding through the water. Alexa grabbed onto his tail and let him propel her across as well.

"Odin help me!" Hadeya cried an instant before he was submerged by his laughing companions.

Later on, the three of them lay panting by the side of the pool, clean and thoroughly exhausted.

"You almost had us on the last one, Hadeya," Roku panted. He stood up and shook, flinging more water on the other two.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Hadeya chuckled, shielding his eyes from the cascade of water showering out of Roku's fur. "But next time I want Alexa on my side. She's tough."

"That's just because Roku's not using his claws."

Hadeya's eyes went round. "I have seen your claws! How do you avoid injuring the other participants?"

"I'm careful. We should get to bed before Mama yells at us." Roku tipped his head to one side and listened. "Although everyone's pretty distracted right now."

Hadeya blushed. "You mean they're…?"

"Yeah, but they're always doing that. You'll get used to it. We should dry off and go to sleep." Roku led the way to their room, where Alexa and Hadeya dried themselves off and then attacked Roku with a towel, roughing up his fur to dry it. Then the three of them curled up in a tired heap and passed out.

In the morning, Quatre peeked in at the sleeping trio and cooed, "Isn't that sweet?"

Hadeya was lying on his back with Roku's head resting on his tummy and Alexa's head cradled against his shoulder.

"That is sweet," Trowa echoed. "But if Roku is still asleep at this hour, he's going to wake up ravenous as a… well… as a tiger."

"Good point, let's order some breakfast." Quatre stepped out onto the patio and clapped his hands. "We should eat before we return anyway. I was planning to have us arrive around dawn."

"Which I'm sure Duo and Roku will view as an opportunity to eat again."

"That's what I figured."

Servants appeared and Quatre ordered breakfast. He had just finished when Duo came out his room.

"Bring two of what he just asked for," Duo commanded.

Quatre frowned at him. "I ordered extra!"

"Of course you did." Duo poked his head into the children's room. "Now that's what I call adorable."

"What is?" Zechs asked, stepping out of his room with Treize at his side.

"That." Duo pointed through the door and Zechs looked in.

"I think it should bother me that my little girl is sleeping with an older man."

"He's just a boy," Treize assured him. "He's not that much different from Roku, really."

"I think Roku might be more worldly," Trowa remarked.

"But still…"

"My son is perfectly safe!" Heero growled. "Why isn't there any food yet?"

"We just ordered it."

"Good."

"You look a little tired, Heero," Quatre said. "Are you feeling all right?"

"He just didn't get much sleep," Duo said with a wide grin.

"You didn't either," Heero grumbled. "Why are you so damned perky?"

"Strong moral fiber."

"Don't start that shit again!" Wu-Fei snapped. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Can I help it if two hours of solid sleep is all I really need after good sex?"

"Was it only two hours?" Wu-Fei rubbed his eyes. "I'm going back to bed after we get back to Mars."

"Me too," Heero echoed.

"Wimps!"

"Mama!" Roku bounded into their midst and dashed around Quatre's legs. "Is breakfast coming? I'm hungry! We played mobile suit attack until really late. Alexa and I teamed up against Hadeya so she did the water attack and I did the land and air attack and Hadeya had to defend all three and he nearly drowned twice and Alexa and I won all the games but Hadeya almost won the last time even fighting both of us because he got really good at it."

"Mommy!" Alexa took a running leap and landed in Zechs' arms. "Roku showed me how to hold my breath underwater for nearly two minutes so I could be a Cancer mobile suit."

"That's how they nearly drowned me the first time," Hadeya admitted ruefully. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Hadeya." Quatre looked him up and down. "You don't look too badly damaged."

"Only my pride as a hero of Asgard suffered."

Servants arrived with breakfast and everyone immediately sat down to eat. As they were finishing, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Hermes strolled up.

"My friends," Hera said, "we have come to wish you Godspeed on your journey. We shall spin tales of your visit for years to come."

"Thank you, Lady Hera," Treize replied graciously. His words were echoed by the others.

Hermes held a fat pouch out to Duo. "Here is your share of the winnings from last night." As Duo took the pouch, Hermes pulled him into a warm embrace. "I shall miss you, Master Duo. I've made more money betting with you these past weeks than in the dozen years prior."

Duo patted Hermes on the back. "Always glad to help out a like-minded gambler, my friend." Duo pitched the pouch to Roku. "If you would be so kind, my son."

Roku caught the pouch neatly out of the air with his teeth and tucked it out of sight between his legs.

"All right, then." Quatre clapped his hands. "Let's gather everything up and get ready. No point in lingering over the goodbyes."

Everyone scurried off to collect cloaks, backpacks and other belongings. When everyone was assembled again with their goods packed onto backs and tucked under arms, Quatre herded them all together. "You might want to stand back a ways," Quatre recommended to the watching gods. "I've never really quite figured out the range on this particular spell." The gods backed up as Quatre produced his spell book. "Take us back to Mars at dawn following our last departure." He opened the book to the first page and calmly read the spell.

Once again, the world shifted and they found themselves back in their living room. The large chronometer on the wall set the time at just an hour before local dawn the morning after their departure.

"That really is amazing," Treize remarked.

"It is astonishing!" Hadeya exclaimed. "Everything changed in an instant! Even crossing the Rainbow Bridge takes time."

"It's a different kind of magic," Quatre said. He closed his spell book and tucked it back into his pocket. "Let's get unpacked. By the time we finish, Sally and Noin should be up."

"Noin's probably already up," Zechs said. "She's an early riser anyway and we did say we would be back this morning."

"That's true."

In fact, they had barely started unpacking and Zechs and Treize had not yet returned to their own cottage when Sally and Noin knocked on the door.

"You did make it back in one night!" Sally said cheerfully. "How was the trip?"

"Interesting and educational," Wu-Fei said. "I brought back a few artifacts that you will find quite interesting."

"Wonderful!"

Noin studied Alexa carefully. "You look a little bigger, Alexa."

"I am bigger," Alexa said proudly. "But Uncle Quatre says I'll grow at a normal rate now."

"That's good, I guess," Noin said with faint confusion in her voice.

"Mommy says I can go to school with Roku now and no one should notice anything odd about me."

"Did you decide what name you're going to call Treize by?" Sally asked. "Remember, Quatre was going to cast a spell dissociating his name from his face, but it would work better if people didn't hear his name in his presence?"

"I'll go by Zechs' last name," Treize said calmly. "Alexa can use that name too, and that way the whole family will use the same name."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, sure," Noin scowled.

"Hey, who's that?" Sally said suddenly. Her eyes, bright with curiosity, were fixed on Hadeya. "He's not a Greek god, is he?"

"No," Heero said quickly, but he instantly regretted speaking when Sally's eyes fastened on his face.

"I must say he looks an awful lot like you, Heero. Is he a relative of yours?"

Duo snickered. "I told you it would be obvious."

"You mean he is a relative of Heero's?" Noin exclaimed incredulously.

"Good ahead, Heero," Duo said brightly, "tell them who he is."

"You suck, Duo," Heero growled.

"Yes, I do, but you're going to have to explain him sooner or later."

Hadeya shifted uncomfortably under the two women's scrutiny. He threw a desperate look at Heero.

Heero sighed. "Without going into any details, which will not be forthcoming…" He glared around at everyone pointedly, "this young man happens to be my son. His name is Hadeya."

"But he's older than you," Sally pointed out.

"Only because he was born in the past!"

"Which trip did you sire him on?" Sally asked excitedly.

"The previous one," Duo volunteered.

"Really? So who is his mother?"

"I told you: no details!" Heero shouted.

"But…"

"No! You know everything you need to."

"Oh, very well," Sally sighed. But she winked at Duo.

"But wait a minute," Noin spoke up abruptly. "If you sired him in Asgard in the time of the Norse gods, how did you find him on Mount Olympus? Or did you swing by Asgard and pick him up?"

"We sort of stumbled across him and decided to bring him home," Duo said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Noin exclaimed. "Asgard, if it really existed, occurred thousands of years before Ancient Greece." She stared at Hadeya. "How old are you?"

"Um… well…" Hadeya mumbled.

"You can't really apply linear timelines to eternal civilizations," Quatre said in a scholarly tone. "It's possible Asgard and Ancient Greece existed simultaneously."

"You're feeding me a load of crap, aren't you?"

Quatre flushed. "It is possible."

"What is? That they existed simultaneously or that you're feeding me a load of crap?"

"Yes."

Noin glared at him. "Fine! I'll quit asking."

Sally chuckled. "It's probably better not to ask. I'm sure Heero will have plausible background information for him in the computer systems before midday."

Heero nodded sharply.

"Anyway, I'm glad you've returned safely," Sally continued. "I hope you'll be able to stay awhile this time."

"It's not like you know we've been gone," Quatre said.

"I know, but I worry about you nonetheless."

"Thanks. We should be able to stay put for a while this time. Quite honestly, I'm ready to do some solid scientific research."

"Your research better not involve me this time!" Zechs spoke up immediately. "I really will cut off your balls if you get me pregnant again."

Quatre held up restraining hands. "Don't worry! I'm not planning to do reproductive research this time. Maybe just a little simple genetic research."

"Why doesn't that sound any safer to me?"

"It will have nothing to do with you, I promise."

"Good."

"It's time for work," Noin announced. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, just a second."

There was a bit of a scramble and then everyone but Treize and Hadeya was ready to leave for work or school. As they headed out the door, Hadeya stared up at the Martian dome in amazement.

"Is this science or magic?"

"All science," Treize said with a smile.

Hadeya shook his head. "I think the magic would be easier to understand."

"Perhaps. Help me take stuff home to my cottage and I'll start explaining."

"Do you think it was really all right for me to come home with my father like this?"

"Of course! You're part of the family and families belong together."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_And so **Gundam Wing on Mount Olympus** comes to a close! I hope you enjoyed this story. The boys' family is still growing and that is sure to lead to plenty of excitement. _ _What will be the result of Quatre's next experiment? Join Heero, Wu-Fei, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Roku, Treize, Zechs, Alexa and Hadeya in their next adventure: **Gundam Wing in the Wild, Wild West**!_


End file.
